Boy Meets Girl
by CreatingDestiny
Summary: "Klaus Mikaelson, will you be my boyfriend?" she asked gently. The words came out of her mouth smoothly. "Sorry? What did you say?" Klaus didn't believe what he had just heard. He was sure that he had been drinking too much alcohol and that it was making him hallucinate. Klaroline AU/AH
1. Prologue

**All right I know I should update hbl and mm but I'm promise will update them but I'm spent my days to watch too much K-drama so here we go this story inspired by many k-dramas I have been watching lately also I'm never write any highschool set au. Read and review of course because it makes me happy :D. Enjoy then!**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Mystic Falls High**

Caroline closed her eyes as she listened to a bunch of sophomore girls yelling her name._ "Caroline, Caroline, have you seen Elena_?" They followed her everywhere, as if they needed her desperately but they weren't and never. Caroline Forbes, 17 years old girl, pretty, blonde, and also the girl who happened to be Elena Gilbert's best friend. They were childhood best friend and had the strongest bond, making them inseparable.

She made her way to meet Elena in cafeteria. A few girls recognized the perky blonde in hallway and began to follow her around like lost puppies. Caroline was friends with two popular students and it could give her real nerves sometimes.

Elena was the popular girl: gorgeous, brunette with perfect manner and envied by many girls. Not that Caroline wasn't popular, too. They were precisely popular while Elena still consider as the "heart stealer" and Caroline is everyone's best friends. Everyone liked Caroline because her energy, but boys in their school always end up falls in love with Elena. That's okay for Caroline because she didn't see any points envied the brunette. She respected her as if she was her sister.

Mystic Falls is a small town and considered to be the "S_econd Hampton"_ by Housekeeping Magazine years ago. The city started out as a "rich people's neighborhood,"a place where rich and famous people stayed during the holidays or lived year 'round. Everyone who attended Mystic Falls High School is school generally came from a wealthy family background. The school was ruled by Headmaster John Gilbert, Elena's father. Everyone who attended Mystic Falls High needed to wear uniform from Monday to Thursday, Friday was no uniform day, which was a favorite day for Caroline Forbes and all of the other pupils, of course.

"I think I will skip class today," Elena announced. If her father found out, he would send her to boarding school far away in Norway or maybe even London. London sounded more suitable than Norway or Finland, though, and a lot more likely.

"Why do you look at me like that?" Elena sipped her orange juice.

Caroline looked at her best friend pointedly.

"Elena? Are you sure you really want to skip class?" Elena was not type for reckless behavior, which is why she surprised her best friend by taking such brave action to meet up with the love of her life. Caroline didn't have much of an appetite for her lunch, so she ignored it because Elena's brave statement interested her much more than anything on her tray could.

"I want to meet with Luke. I missed him so much and we haven't seen each other in like a week now. Please say you're okay with this Care?"

Luke, aka, Lucas Denton was Elena's new boyfriend. They had dated for a month now and she seemed genuinely happy with him. Elena deserved happiness in her relationships, and lately so many boys had been breaking her heart. She hoped her good spirits would last long.

"Elena, I won't tell you not to meet with Luke. He makes you happy and that's the only important thing to me." She winked at her.

Elena was watching Caroline happily. "Thank you so much. It means a lot to me that I have your support." Elena could not help but giggle.

"Don't be like that. You are my sister and sisters should help each other. When will you meet Luke?" the blonde asked Elena, sipping her apple juice.

Elena smiled at her best friend, she never done anything like what she was about to do. Skipping class wasn't her scene and she was glad that Caroline approved of her decision.

"After lunch. What about my dad?" She looked slightly worry about the situation with her father. Elena loved her father dearly, they were close but John was very strict father. He never tolerated laziness and wasting time. It made John Gilbert the father from hell.

"Elena your father is obviously far too busy handling the messes caused by the other kids in school. You should be last thing he should be concerned about," she told her best friend. John Gilbert was a somewhat terrifying man. He was a cold father and a strict head mister. Elena had been living with her mother ever since her parents separated a year ago for good. Her mother Isobel spent her the majority of her time as a "cougar" _(parties, flirting with the single dads or the single men, and sleeping around with a pool boy or the odd gardener.) _She very rarely spent time being a good mother to Elena and Jeremy. Nothing could stop John acting like total psycho dad to her, though.

"I think you're right. So you're my angel and…hello Stefan!" Elena greeted the approaching dark-haired guy with huge smile across her face.

"Hello ladies," Stefan Salvatore smiled at his two best friends. Stefan was another Caroline's best friend in kindergarten. Caroline, Elena, and Stefan were best friends for life. They shared many memories together, both good and bad. Stefan was the first one to share food with her when bad kids stole her lunch box away. He also helped Caroline and Elena through their parents' dramas. Of course, Stefan acted like caring and loving big brother to them, but for Caroline, he was more than just big brother. I mean, she already had a brother, and second, well…she had had a big crush on Stefan since their sophomore year.

"Stefan, I'm going to meet Luke today," she exclaimed with astonishment. Her grin never left her pretty face, making Stefan rivet his eyes on them.

He cleared his throat, looking at them intensely. They hated intense Stefan because it made him even more frightening in person.

"Wait…are you serious? Does your father agree with you?"

"No, but please be happy for me Stefan," Elena rolled her eyes at him. " "I'm in love, my father wouldn't understand," Elena looked at him intently with her big doe eyes.

_'It must be hard for him to see Elena in love and everything with someone else,' Caroline thought._

"So, you're going to skip class?" Stefan wouldn't approve of skipping class for any excuse. "You know, what if…"

Caroline cut his words off directly.

"We will take care of it, Elena. We want you to have fun!" She winked at Elena, then at Stefan.

"Right Stefan?"

"WE? I would …."Stefan saw Caroline's hopeless glance and he gave up on it, he had a terrible weakness for his best girl friends.

"I would love to help you but only for this one, okay?" Stefan sighed after seeing her girl friends giggling happily. Hanging out with girls wasn't all bad for Stefan. He would rather enjoy their company than those of his teammates. Of course, they had their annoying moments, but he found it so amusing and intriguing to spend time with them.

"Awh, thanks! I should go, Luke just texted me. Thank you guys. I will treat you for pizza, okay? BYE!" Elena pocketed her cellphone and grabbed her Marc Jacobs bag, waving at her best friends. Caroline gazed at her blissfully, then turned her glance on Stefan.

"Thank you for supporting her." Caroline gave him warm smile.

"You're welcome. Yeah, she deserve to be happy, and she seems happy with Luke," Stefan winked at Caroline. "Ugh, I'm dying for pizza. Dad was in town making me eating vegan food, so I'd do anything for a slice of 'za," she replied with sweet smile across her face. Caroline hoped someday he and Elena would get together, because she knew that Stefan liked her. After thinking about it, it made her feeling giddy again.

"Aren't _you_ vegan?" Caroline asked amusedly.

"Oh please, occasionally," he winked at her. Guiseppe Salvatore was a doctor and always wanted everything in his household to be healthy. Poor Stefan, whenever his father at home he would have to eat vegetarian, which meant no fast or processed foods. Caroline cleared her throat and Stefan began to speak to her in low tones.

"While Elena is enjoying her date, I have something to tell you about her mysterious exes."

Stefan's face turned to a serious expression. His dark eyes fixed on her, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Heem?" Caroline raised her eyebrows confusedly. "Mysterious exes? What do you mean by that?" she asked him in confusion.

The mystery of the situation caught her in surprise. True, all of Elena's previous boyfriends had always broken up with her in mysterious ways. This wasn't anything like you have seen from teenager flicks these days, either. Curious, Caroline paid attention to Stefan.

"I suppose I know someone behind Elena's breakups," Stefan half-whispered to her.

"Stefan, what do you mean?"

"I have done a little investigating, not a lot, but enough. I know why Jason broke up with her."

Caroline knew how angry Stefan was when Jason broke up with Elena unexpectedly. It was her first heartbreak in a year. The breakup left her nothing but pain. Investigation? Whoa. Caroline looked at him disbelievingly. They had helped her through bad break ups before and Stefan had went to the pace, too fast.

"Tell me more," she exclaimed, loudly enough to cause everyone looked at them intently.

"Relax woman. Do you promise not tell anyone about this?"

Caroline sighed, "Yes, I'm promise. I won't tell anyone. This is a secret I will keep forever," she said sincerely.

"So tell me Stefan, what happen?" she lowered her voice, so none could hear them.

"I met with Jason last week. Well…actually threatened him. He told me everything about the reason why he did what he did to Elena. I got the answer, Caroline, and this is not pretty," Stefan's voice was secretive, which making her craved for information. "You know who the most popular and frightening people in this town are apart from your brother?"

Damon Forbes, Caroline's older brother was the only guy who came to mind when they thought about frightening or threatening. It should have not been an issue because Damon was in Berkeley and…_oh my god she forgot one name_. She looked at her best friend thoughtfully.

"Do you mean…Niklaus Mikaelson?" she murmured.

Niklaus Mikaelson. You can say he was …a psychotic jackass in Caroline Forbes's book. Niklaus Mikaelson is the epitome of devil from hell. You know, the boy your mother warned you about? The true definition of a bad boy. The powerful, popular, hip, and hardcore womanizer Klaus Mikaelson. Stefan's subtle nod confirmed her suspicions.

"UNBELIEVEABLE!" she exclaimed, causing everyone sitting close to their table to look at her in annoyance.

"I still don't understand why he did this to Elena."

"Sssshh… be quiet please, Care. There will be a problem if Klaus's minions finds out about this. I asked Jimmy and Leon, Elena's other boyfriends about the issue, too. Klaus isn't only threatening them physically but also their families. You know how powerful his family is, and I tell you this only because I can't keep this secret by myself. The reason why he did this to her is partly because of me." he looked at Caroline watchfully.

She looked back at him slightly confused. "Because of you?"

Stefan nodded, "Yeah. It happened last year. Do you remember a girl named Rebekah? I met her during summer break." Caroline nodded and he kept talking.

"So, yeah, she happened to be Klaus's sister. We had good time, but after a week I realized that we weren't going to work out because of some things. Bad things…"

"She's Klaus's little sister?" Caroline somewhat remembered Rebekah but she never knew that she's Klaus's little sister. That evil boy had a sister, for God's sake!

"What he did to you?"

"I had never known until Klaus showed up on my door step. He told me that I would pay for what I had done to his sister. Rebekah was in the hospital after I left her. He said that she tried to kill herself. She's fine now but seems Klaus never let me get away. He did it to hurt me because he knows that Elena's close to me. He wants complete control over my life and the ones around me. I'm afraid you will be the next. Keep this as our secret Caroline. Don't tell to Elena or anyone else."

The bell rang, causing Caroline to abandon her intentions to respond to his little confession. This was so unfair to Elena.

"I think we should go to class," Caroline urged him. She has Physics and English next, and she didn't want to be late. She glanced at Klaus's table and saw him sitting in the middle of two girls, laughing out loud. He smirked at Caroline arrogantly when he saw he staring, before resuming conversation with his girls.

_'God, I hate him even more now.' _Caroline thought to herself.

She stopped to shot him with deadly glare before hurriedly leaving the cafeteria without Stefan. That boy was a king in the vindictive world called high school.

XXX

_Bell rang_.

Caroline felt terrible during her Physics class. She honestly hadn't really paid attention to the whiteboard. The numbers scared her to death.

_'God, I'm not that good in Physics anyway and now I will definitely fail the upcoming test_.'

She was glad when her class was over. Now she could run away to next class, English in 5-6 minutes. She looked up and waved to Mandy James and Amelia Thorne as she put her books into her bag in hurry.

But before she had even opened the door, she felt someone grab her waist. She didn't remember someone having been in the class behind her. No one would try to kidnap her in school, right? This was Mystic Falls, and no one did remotely anything like attempting to kidnap the Sherif's daughter and Damon Forbes's younger sister. Plus, it was a safe, private school for the privileged.

"Hello love,"

"YOU! Why are you here?" The last thing she could hope for was an empty classroom with certain blonde haired, blue eyed devil with a thick accent.

"Don't you see that I'm also student here?" he smirked at her. He was standing uncomfortably close to her. His lips curved into big grin, his eyes aimed at her white shirt and moved down to her black preppy skirt.

"The blazer is hideous,"

Every guy looked hot in MFH's uniform. Caroline couldn't deny how charming Stefan looked with MFH's black plain blazer. Okay, she didn't want to praise Klaus because he did look like someone who belonged in a GQ's photoshoot. He lifted her chin, smiling at her devilishly. They had never talked before because Klaus is Damon's biggest enemy and Caroline hated everyone like him: arrogant, cocky, and selfish human beings.

"God, just go away, Klaus!" she sighed deeply. "Let me go, I'm late for English class!" she yelled at him. She was already tardy one of her favorite subjects in school. Klaus shrugged his shoulder indolently. He moved even closer to her.

"No, I won't,"

"What's the matter with you?" She yelled, making him chuckle.

"You seemed very _interested _in me in the cafeteria today. Come on Caroline, take a chance. I dare you!" His cocky grin never left his face. She looked at him incredulously. Her brother was a hardcore, cocky guy, but Klaus was a different story. He leaned on her, teasing the blonde with his charm and alluring mannerisms.

"Seriously? Are you truly insinuating that I could ever be interested in YOU? Over my dead body, Mikaelson, I would rather not!" She couldn't control her emotions around him. His stupid grin annoyed her so heavily that she wanted to slap him.

"God, I fucking hate you," She spat out as he placed his strong hand on her mouth.

His blue eyes gazed into hers dangerously. Some believed that his blue-green gaze was the key to breaking every girl's heart.

He chuckled, "I like a girl that talks dirty to me,"

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing? Get your fucking hands off of me!"

"Keep talking like that and I just might kiss you!" he grinned wickedly at her.

He was standing so close to her, he didn't look as if he was joking around.

_'Oh my god, please no. Get off ME!'_

"Let me go, asshole! You're HURTING ME!" she screamed. "Help, someone help!"

"Are you always like..." before he could continue his question, Caroline had stepped on his foot and hastily escaped the classroom before he could act any more terrifyingly than he already had.

XXX

Caroline looked up at Stefan, who standing like a sexy pizza guy on her door step.

"Hey Stefan," she smiled at him in friendly way.

She was wearing a matching white ensemble consisting of a fitted top and pleated shorts. Stefan raised two boxes of pizzas with his signature smug smile. It was hard to resist him even if she tried. Friendship is the most important thing in her life. She ditched her feeling towards him, because deep down she knew that Stefan had feelings for Elena and that she wouldn't have a chance with him.

"Come in!"

Stefan stepped over the threshold as she ushered him in. Caroline spent time in her house alone most of the time while her mother was busily working, keeping the town safe. Guiseppe, Stefan's father, was good friend of both Bill and Liz in Berkeley and he considered Caroline and Damon part of the family.

"So you skip class, too?" Stefan didn't believe his two girl friends were skipping class at same time.

"History records that quote 'Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert are skipping class together without their best, neurotic, male friend' unquote,"

"I'm so sorry about today. You know, leaving you twice without any real explanation." She bowed down guiltily. She had planned to tell Stefan about Klaus's threat until he opened his mouth.

"I'm not mad, I'm just so worried something will happen to you," Stefan smiled at her. "Pizza will help, I hope,".

"Of course, Stefan," she giggled happily.

"If you're fine, why did you skip the class? English is your favorite." Caroline hated when Stefan acted like Nancy Drew. He used to be obsessed with anything related to mysteries and everything.

She stopped chewing, putting her slice of pizza back.

"I'm…a bit tired and I couldn't stand Klaus in Physics." Caroline gave him a helpless smile.

She wouldn't tell Stefan about her encounter with Klaus. She was sure that Stefan would be mad with Klaus and would cause enough problems to send Klaus into a rage.

"But... he didn't do anything to you, right?" Stefan looked at her worriedly.

"Of course not," she chuckled. "He's just annoying. Tell me about your little story." Caroline had to change the subject, talking about Klaus was giving her a headache.

Stefan frowned.

"What story?" He looked at her cluelessly. Taking a bite out of his pizza, he stared at Caroline.

"I mean, why did he do that whole terrorizing thing to Elena instead of you? I mean, you can rip his heart out." Caroline explained. "I mean, seriously Stefan he's a real psycho and someone needs to teach him a lesson or two."

"I know you better than you know yourself, Caroline, so don't do something stupid like punching him because it will just make him angrier than before. The one and only thing that could stop this is his girlfriend." he sighed. "That's impossible. Now he will mess up our lives."

"Girlfriend?" Caroline had never considered the possibility that a guy like him could ever have anything like a _good, real, decent_ girlfriend.

"I mean, if he had a decent girlfriend, maybe it would distract him from carrying out all of these stupid schemes he has planned. It's impossible, though."

_A decent girl? Would it be enough to stop him from doing all of these horrible things and leave her friends alone? He would need a _good_ girl, someone beautiful and intelligent and innocent, not the random slutty girls that usually trail his crowd. That kind of girl wouldn't be easy to find __.…Wait…I could do that for them. No way would I like him. But I could be his girlfriend. There wouldn't have to be any love or desire involved, pretending to be his girlfriend wouldn't be hard. Leading him astray would protect my friends. Someone needs to teach him some manners._

"Caroline are you all right?"

"Don't worry Stef, I'm fine." She smiled at him kindly. Of course she wasn't, though. Caroline's brain was filled with her crazy ideas about teaching Klaus an important lesson. She knew that she needed to do something to help Stefan and Elena. No matter the price she would have to pay. Klaus needed to stop destroying the lives of the people she loved, and Caroline Forbes had never been the type of girl to take a fight sitting down. If she had to give herself to the enemy to fulfill her task, so be it. When she turned the tables on him, he would get the surprise of his life.

* * *

**Author Notes Plus:**

**And thank you for my BETA, Alexis. Gurl, You're ahmazing and inspires me so much:d**


	2. Two Can Play A Game

**Two Can Play A Game**

_"Where neither love nor hatred is in the game, a woman's game is mediocre"**  
**_

_ Friedrich Nietzsche _

* * *

"Klaus, can we talk for a minute?"

Caroline couldn't believe that she was about to do this crazy thing. She was going to proposition Klaus to be her boyfriend. This coming from the same girl who had had a crush on her best friend for 3 years now.

Klaus closed his locker before regarding the girl beside him curiously. Caroline Forbes: too straight laced, and it could be said that she was as boring as Stefan Salvatore. But there was something he was picking up from this girl. Her bright blue eyes revealed to him that she had an agenda, a reason for wanting to talk to him. She had no fear. '_It's interesting_,' he thought.

"Yes? What's it Forbes?" His voice was flat and he looked a little angry.

_'What could I say? Maybe yesterday if I hadn't have been so rough towards him ... I don't think I want to think about yesterday.' Caroline thought to herself._

Klaus stood before her, watching Caroline with a strange look on his face. Then his eyes slide slowly down to her chest, and he smiled lustfully. Caroline crossed her arms over her body as soon as she realized where he was staring. It was disgusting.

The smile still on his face made him look somewhat normal. Only God knew what the meaning behind his smile could have been.

"I just wanted to apologize. For yesterday..." Caroline glanced up at Klaus briefly.

He wasn't smiling anymore, he was watching closely, more precisely, he watched her lips move and stepped closer to her. She almost wanted to cry out and do react as she had yesterday afternoon. But Caroline had a plan, make him her boyfriend and keep him busy. She would turn Klaus into a man who valued the lives of others.

Stefan and Elena didn't need to know about any of this. This was a secret to save their lives. She would be a good girlfriend (but would refuse to have sex with Klaus, how disgusting), making Klaus forget about his stupid revenge (she wasn't sure of her tactics yet), and possibly try to get information to destroy Klaus Mikaelson. Maybe she was being ruthless but she believed that she was doing the right thing, (perhaps a bit silly, but Caroline was really desperate to help her friends.)

"Are you finished? I'm going now." Klaus asked, shrugging his shoulders. Caroline held him back, forcing him to look at her.

"What do you want?" he asked irritably.

Caroline bite her lower lip and then gathered the bravery to announce her plan to Klaus.

Klaus rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Forbes, to be honest, I don't have time for this. I'm going to go now, okay?" Klaus couldn't wrap his head around what was going on with Caroline.

They had never talked before. Okay, once when they were in kindergarten, but it had been many years ago when he was a sinless little boy. The reality was, it was different this time. He locked his eyes with hers, trying to figure out what was going on in her brain. Or what she was keeping inside her heart? This girl could be more deadly than a rattlesnake.

Caroline tried to appear really calm and relaxed.

"I know we've never really known each other and our families have never liked each other. I've been really judgmental towards you..."

Klaus cut off her words. He narrowed his eyes.

"What exactly do you want from me, Forbes? Just to apologize, or is there something else? Because I have other stuff to do," he said softly.

His voice was lower, as if he was whispering into her ear. "What exactly do you want, love?"

Caroline did not believe the rumors that were constantly circulating about the Mikaelson family. People liked to say the they were all vampires, and that might explain why they are all so rich and slightly eccentric. I mean, just looking at names of the the family's children: Elijah, Finn, Niklaus and Rebekah, you could tell that his family was weird. But vampires? Ha.

"Klaus Mikaelson, will you be my boyfriend?" she asked gently. The words came out of her mouth smoothly.

"Sorry? What did you say?" Klaus didn't believe what he had just heard. He was sure that he had been drinking too much alcohol and that it was making him hallucinate.

"You're not crazy, right?" Girlfriend? Come on Forbes!" He glared at the blonde but she just stood there, not saying anything.

_'I don't know whether she's acting or if this is real_.' Klaus thought to himself.

For God's sake, Niklaus Mikaelson was not a psychiatrist who could explore feelings or read other people's thoughts.

Argh ... he tried to act cool in front of her.

He laughed sulkily. "You must be kidding right?"

For a guy who was the stereotypical example of a "a man with a thousand meanings," Caroline thought that Kaus had sounded a bit uneasy. It made her smile to herself. Then she realized Klaus was still staring at her.

_Okay, so Klaus was intrigued and wanted to know more about what she was considering_. _Did she succeed or not?_

"I've liked you since ... we were in kindergarten."

Yes, she _had_ begun to like Klaus Mikaelson around that time, like most of her peers. That was many years ago, though and Klaus used to be very cute. But everything changed almost instantly afterwards. Caroline tried to restore her consciousness, and she watched as Klaus laughed out loud.

"Really? You've had a thing for me for that long? How about we kiss under a tree, Forbes?" he asked sarcastically. His laughter still hadn't stopped and it was beginning to make her feel pretty insulted.

But her main purpose kept her going. Caroline smiled and nodded with convincing style. He didn't need to know where her inner power came from.

"I do like you Klaus, I have for a long time." She tried to make it as serious as possible.

Klaus leaned back against his locker, and no one else in the hallway dared ask him to move out of the way. His eyes interlocked straight into hers.

"What made you want to be my girlfriend? Tell me." He laughter was beginning to subside at this point.

"Opposite attract, don't they Mikaelson?" She did not know how to look seductive in front of Klaus Mikaelson. The man in front of her had an amazing reputation in a negative sense in terms of his reputation with girls. She didn't know if her trap this time would be successful until he said yes.

Klaus grinned lazily with lust, grabbing her her chin to force her eyes to meet his as she tried to look down. Their position was too close, and Caroline felt uneasy beneath blue eyed gaze. Not his usual icy stare, it wasn't anything that looked soft, either.

"So you really want me, don't you?"

"Yes," she replied without blinking.

Klaus smiled. "We can do it my way..."

"Your way?"

"In the back of my car ..."

Caroline immediately pushed him spontaneously. Klaus glared at her, he wasn't sure if she was really did like him. Her encouragement felt so firm, and then ... she refused his presence.

_All the more interesting, Forbes!_

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to be an addition to your bedroom trophies. I want to try to have normal relationship ... with you. I will accept your shortcomings, whatever they are. Klaus Mikaelson, I want to try to know you." She stared at him intently, hoping his reaction would be better than his offer to have sex with her in the back seat of his car or one of the classrooms. She wanted to prove a point to Klaus. That she was very serious about this. For a moment neither of them spoke. The tension built up as Klaus watched her carefully, unspeaking.

"Klaus, say something!" she urged, causing him to frown. He sensed something wrong going on here. He hadn't played for long time, his game wasn't fun anymore.

Klaus chuckled. "So you really want to be my girlfriend, no matter what? Yesterday you told me you hate me, but now you want to be with me? WOW!" He was mocking her.

"I've already told you the reason, alright? Was it hard to understand?"

Klaus regarded her face suspiciously, then he smiled fairly. Not the kind of devilish smile or lustful smile he gave her before, but his smile was mysterious and difficult to render into words. Klaus stroked her hair gently and then moved closer to her. He approached her ear and then whispered something to her, "I'll think about it, love."

And then the bell was ringing.

* * *

"It's really hard," Caroline told Stefan while he read his essay.

"No, you _will_ do good Caroline Forbes. Don't be so humble." Stefan dropped her essay on the cafeteria table.

"Are you sure? What if I fail?" Caroline actually believed she did the best she could in her writing essay. It would be useful for acceptance at Brown. Stefan laughed and shook his head.

"You won't," he said, then took a sip of his juice. There were 10 minutes remaining for lunch hour. Stefan had a little time to read for his biology test. He wasn't too fond of Biology, but his father expected him to be a doctor. Stefan liked to help people, but being a doctor... he wasn't sure about it. Caroline tried to convince him that he would be fine.

"Brown is not your only choice, right?"

Everyone is unsure about making school decisions, especially Stefan and Caroline. Stefan was applying to Harvard like his father's wanted because his father had also graduated from there. Caroline had wanted to go to a big city like New York but her mother and Damon would never allow it, so Brown was the only choice. She was also less interested in entering college with Damon. Because her brother would act like a bodyguard for 24 hours per day.

But not only that she was thinking about at the moment but was also many things, including the matter of his confession this morning. She couldn't focus in her class and Klaus made her like this. She began to doubt that her plan will succeed. Elena, as usual, came late for lunch because she had talked to her father about school before joining them. Caroline felt a bit relieved, at least parents never forced her to enter a particular school, unlike others.

Needless to say, Elena had a sandwich because she had little time to eat other foods.

"My father insisted I wanted to send my application in UCLA or one of the Ivy Leagues." Elena didn't look happy. It seems she and her father had a problem.

"Are you okay?" said Caroline, while Stefan paid attention to Elena inquisitively.

"Yeah, I'm fine except I had to argue with Kat about many things. Okay, so she kind of told my dad about yesterday and ..." Elena draw her breath. Stefan and Caroline waiting for her to speak more.

"My father has decided that I would go to UCLA with Kat," Elena looked gloomy and she drank her mineral water until exhausted. It made Stefan and Caroline stunned to see her like that. Elena realized outlook from her friends.

"Sorry, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"How does Katherine know all this? Geez, why is she always acting like a bitch?" Caroline grunted irritably. She didn't know why Katherine had never sided with her sister, as if Elena had made a terrible mistake.

"Caroline, keep your voice down!" Caroline gasped when she heard it. Oh god, it was Klaus Mikaelson's voice. He stood confidently in front of their table. Elena and Stefan looked at one another, they seemed confused with his coming. Something he did expect from the beginning. He liked surprises and this time it would tear down every walls in Mystic Falls High.

Caroline looked at him curiously, she looked different this morning. Klaus assumed that no one knew of his plan. Caroline might keep something from her friend. "What are you doing here, Klaus?" Stefan asked, trying to resist his annoyance.

Klaus shrugged his shoulders.

"Just wanted to talk to a friend of yours for a moment. Oh wait ... I don't need your permission, right?"

Stefan may always appear calm and always be careful, but none knew what would happen if he lost control. That's why Klaus came to them in their regular table. Elena Gilbert's angry stare added to his list.

"I have an important announcement," Klaus clapped his hands to get the attention from the cafeteria visitors. He climbed one of the empty tables, "I beg your attention for a while. This girl, Caroline Forbes ..." he pointed to her who only fixed at him.

_What is he going to do? Oh no ... he he wouldn't.. would he? Announce it in front of everyone?_

"She is ... my girlfriend!" he said it out loud and convinced. Caroline didn't know if she wanted to bury her own body in the dirt or run away. She felt shame. Everyone whispered, looking at her strangely, all except Stefan and Elena.

Klaus sat down at the table with a smile on his face. He came to their table.

"How Caroline, would you like us to do it together?" Klaus asked with his boyish smile.

"What's this all mean? Caroline? Mikaelson?" asked Stefan gawked in disbelief. "I ask you Mikaelson to stop all these games. Whatever this means, please stop!" Stefan voice sounded annoyed and angry.

Klaus merely grinned at him, "Salvatore, do not blame me. Just ask your friend, she asked me to be her boyfriend," he glanced at Caroline.

Caroline realized she didn't have time to think even longer, so she chose to tell lies again. "Stefan, I know if you think this is really stupid and makes no sense. However I like Klaus and I did asked him being my boyfriend, so please understood my position," Stefan looked at Caroline, surprised by her explanation.

"Caroline, I think ..." Elena before continuing her speech, Klaus embraced Caroline's waist firmly, pulling her until their bodies were close together, shocking the others. Stefan looked at Klaus with a look that Caroline had never seen before. Distrust, resentment, and fury into one.

"See there? I'm not lying ..." he release his embrace from her waist. He could smell the fragrance of her body undoubtedly. Her body fragrance blend of vanilla and flowers, made him almost reluctant to let go her embrace.

_Hey ... try to conscious, mate! This girl is the enemy and to defeat your enemies you should not involve feelings._ But a blow beat his face up, making him fell backward on the floor.

_"Stefan!"_

He heard Elena and Caroline shouted names Stefan. Stefan punched his face ruthlessly, until making his nose bled. When he tried to get up, she gave him her white handkerchief and then helped him to get up. He put his arm around her shoulder, slowly but surely because she was just a little girl.

"Are you okay?" she asked in low voice. Klaus rolled his eyes, "What do you think?" he asked with sarcasm. Caroline sighed and helped to sit him up, she took something from the box marked "medical box". "It's just water, don't worry," she replied.

Stefan left Klaus and Caroline alone after he did it while Caroline helped Klaus to attend school clinic. They looked at by a lot of students who may or may not already know Klaus's insanity. Caroline still puzzled by Stefan's reaction over Klaus's statement. He had never seen a look of hatred on his eyes. Elena promised to talk with Stefan and Caroline owed many explanations on her.

Greta Martin, school clinic nurse just shook her head as she saw them. This problem was fairly common in Klaus's case but she had no idea if Stefan Salvatore can made Klaus like this. "I'm sure he's probably been taking boxing classes just to beat you," Greta said with a laugh.

"Not funny," said Klaus. He asked Caroline to wait outside because he did not want to appears groggy in front of her.

"Everything is done, well, your nose is fine and you don't have to miss your class, " she said with warm smile.

* * *

"Are you okay?" she asked, watching Klaus.

"What do you think?" he asked for the second time sternly, although in his heart, he giggled as satisfied making this girl panicked.

Caroline was silent, they sat outside the school clinic. His white shirt was adorned with sprinkle of a bit of blood was pouring from his nose. "You got blood all over your shirt," she said with disgust.

"I'm a vampire, haven't you heard?" he said sarcastically.

"Let me take off your shirt," her blunt statement made Klaus swallowed himself, he didn't answer her.

"Hey silly, I won't ask you to have sex with me right now, I'm just asking you to change your clothes, okay?" She didn't believe Klaus laughed upon hearing her words.

"Okay, I'm going to replace the shirt, as long as you're willing to take it off for me," he grinned wickedly at her.

Caroline looked at him in amazement, _what a nasty asshole_. If only she wasn't trying to teach him this important lesson, she would kick his ass to the Bermuda triangle, if that's quite reasonable to do.

"Fine, but I'm not going to do it in the men's bathroom." Of course Caroline would give his first lesson. She will not let him win.

"We did it in the men's locker room," _Oh god seems Klaus was waiting for this to happen_.

She rolled his eyes in exasperation, "You're so looking forward to this, are you?" Caroline took her backpack and went first, while Klaus smiled triumphantly. The locker room wasn't too bad and it was also quite deserted. Caroline put her bag on the bench. Klaus opened his locker and pick up a new shirt. "I'm ready," his lips formed a smile.

Caroline tried to stay calm, she knew she could do this. She unbuttoned it one by one. Why should I do this?

Caroline unbuttoned his shirt without looking at him. She dropped his shirt and put on a new one. Klaus looked at Caroline closely. These girls will became his favorite subject.

"Are you having fun so far?"

"Yeah, I'm so excited!" she answered with a fake sweet smile.

Klaus nodded and realized her face blushed pink. He could tease her by kissing her now and she will forget everything she planned but he has a better way.

"I think we should go back to class,"

"Yes, I'm late for Italian class," she shrugged.

"Do you take Italian class? With Salvatore? Could all three of you split up for a while?" He rolled his eyes, don't believe he has just heard.

"We are friends, Klaus. Besides just me and Stefan are taking Italian class, Elena took the French," she said.

"Yeah, whatever. Because you're late to your class how about take a walk somewhere?" he changed the subject.

"Where to?" she asked, releasing her blazer.

"Can you strip all your clothes?"

"Klaus?!" Caroline yelled angrily.

"Okay, we're going to the mall, " He chuckled when he saw her reaction.

* * *

Caroline devoured two plates of pancakes and two of chocolate milkshakes within the hour! Klaus just looked at her, while he finished the last of his own pancakes. Their first stop had been a nearby eatery.

"What, has your mother not been feeding you?" Klaus asked. He could not believe sight in front of him.

"Of course I eat. But you were making me lose appetite before," she finished sipping her chocolate milkshake.

"Was it because I accept your proposal in front of everyone. Weren't you supposed to be happy?" he looked at his empty glass. "Well, actually I'm happy but why do you have to say it in front of people? You can tell me right away," she asked, rolling her eyes. She wiped down area around her lips, trying to tempt Klaus. She saw Klaus tried to avoid her lips.

_What's that mean? He tried to tease him and Klaus realize it. This girl like to play with fire, and he knew he had become water to defeated her._

"Let's go," he said, putting money on the table.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked, confused. She never can guess what will be done by Klaus. Caroline secretly observe Klaus's movements and she vowed never met anyone like him: enigmatic, calculative, thousand-faced, cold, and infuriating. Why do people like him exist?

Klaus took her into a boutique. "What are we doing here?" she asked, glancing at Klaus who just smiled towards some of the girls who waved at him. _Ugh ... he thought I would be jealous? No way Klaus Mikaelson, keep dreaming._Caroline walked alone, she traced every corner boutique until a hold of the hand him_. Klaus?_

"Try it?" He showed her a black mini dress that would expose her legs."What are you waiting for? Try it on now." he commanded. Besides being cruel and callous, he was also a commander. As if that was not enough for him.

"Okay," she rolled her eyes and took a dress. She walked with zombie like style towards dressing room. In the dressing room she threw her bag and opened half her uniform, when he saw Klaus in front of the mirror. "Klaus, what are you ..."

Klaus covered her mouth with his hand. "I have to avoid someone."

"Who?"  
"Some girl…nice," he smirked as he looked into her cleavage, wrinkling his eyebrows.

"KLAUS!"

Klaus just laughed at her reaction, he put her hair into her ear. His eyes stopped on her lips, even though he was on a mission to "tease" the blond girl doesn't mean he didn't want to feel her lips on him, embracing her waist, and exploring every part of her body.

"Caroline?"

Caroline realized how handsome Klaus was, she likes his tantalizing fragrance, and their bodies closer.

"You have to replace your perfume. I don't like you perfume like that." Klaus can imagine the annoyance that confront Caroline today. Caroline Klaus glared with annoyance, even though he was grateful Klaus did not ask him to kiss her. "OUT, Klaus or I'll scream! "She said, rolling her eyes.

Klaus shrugged, stood staring at her. "Klaus, please get out. Go!

"Gee, scream louder this time." He laughed at the fury in her eyes as she kept swatting him. "Okay, okay Caroline, just calm down and stop shouting."

He couldn't cover up his laughter.

* * *

"Niklaus?" Mikael sat, he was surrounded by his staff. Yes, Michael and Esther Mikaelson would go, they always travel and settle in their home only for 3-4 days every six months. Niklaus stopped and glanced away. "Today Elijah will arrive in Richmond, I hope you could pick your brother, because your mother and I will go,"

Their house was deserted since the two brothers choose courses outside the city. Finn was in the UK and this year Elijah will study law at Columbia University after graduating from Dortmouth, as his father always hoped for. Elijah would be a lawyer, Finn would be a doctor, and what will for leave Klaus and Rebekah?

Rebekah in and out of rehab every month besides partying and appearing on every magazine cover for her bad image. Klaus owned the hobby of making trouble. Mikael was not overly concerned with Klaus and Esther was too busy with her role as a socialite. Klaus stopped consider them as his parent.

"Yeah, I'll get him,"

"Good. The school had called me to report that you miss a class again, and Salvatore supposedly hit you. Really?"

"Yeah, we just had a little problem, father," He watched his father looking at him.

"Niklaus, you've lost your touch," Mikael smirked toward his son.

The father/son relationship between the two could be quite tricky, which is obviously why Klaus felt his father had never wanted him born into this world. He considered him only as an extra to his family. Klaus and he was always reminded just how precious he's in the eyes of the family. If it was not for his grandfather, Gabriel, maybe Mikael would have sent him to boarding school. Klaus stopped concerning with anyone. Elijah supposed to be his best friend but they stopped talking two years ago, because of something he didn't want to remember again.

"Mister Mikaelson, your driver is waiting outside," the maid called to Mikael.

Mikael nodded.

"Klaus, don't throw a tantrum while I'm gone," he said before leaving Klaus.

Two men followed Mikael, they're still talking about a business that is less attractive in his eyes. Klaus went to her room and quickly changed his clothes. Before he took off his shirt, he saw himself in the mirror, remembering how Caroline had kissed him on his cheek, and how she put on his shirt.

"Two can play a game," he whispered to himself.

* * *

Don't hate meee….like seriously I haven't updated this story for such long time…okay I'm sorry. But I luv this story and finally you can get beta version of this story nad I have million homeworks follows by exams. I hope you're my humble reviewers and fellow readers could understand.

Thank you for **my beta Alexis** for being such good friend, beta, and advisor who inspires me to write this story. This chapter dedicated especially to her.

And also my first 6 reviews:** especially Queen of Klaroline** (You're the queen, don't mad at me this story is my life now) + everyone who alerted this story as favorite or following this story, for me this means a lot. oh my god I'm sure talks a lot heee…hee….read, follow, and reviews are magic words.

_About the family: Damon is Caroline's older brother when Klaus's siblings are Elijah, Finn, and Rebekah. Kol still included but his appearance remain mystery :)__. Katherine and Elena are siblingss ( Katherine is being older). _


	3. Peter, My Ass

**Here we go chapter 2 and please read and review. Elijah makes appearance.**

* * *

**Peter, My Ass**

Elijah Mikaelson was not much different from most of the other eldest sons of the wealthy families who resided in Mystic Falls. He always has a way of getting what he wanted, he chaired every organization on his campus, the thing that mattered most to outsiders, he behaved like the perfect son. His brother, on the other hand was completely different from him.

Klaus watched as his brother came down from their father's private jet. He looked neat with his expensive coat and his eyes were covered by his dark sunglasses. Klaus had a feeling that Elijah had just had the most enjoyable time of his life. And he was right.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Klaus asked, taking in the familiar faces among the workers. Luka Martin was arguably subordinate to his older brother, but it could be said that he did all of his dirty work. Klaus had heard many good things concerning his brother's reputation on campus, but he certainly knew Elijah is was no angel without sin, as was often people said.

"Welcoming party?" Luka replied, rolling his eyes.

"You mean the welcoming party for Elijah?" Klaus asked. Luka nodded silently as he was later joined by his sister Greta, who asked about drinks should be required or something like that.

"Shocked?" Klaus turned to the blonde girl standing next to him.

"Lexi. What are you doing here?" Klaus asked, trying to smile.

"Come on Klaus don't frown. Elijah just trying to repel his boredom, that's it," Lexi embraced his arm.

"I certainly didn't expect you to see you here? Where's my brother?"

"Maybe in his room," she shrugged her shoulders and turned to leave. Klaus watched the workers preparing the feast for his brother. He vaguely remembered having to call someone. Wait ... did he forget to ask his "girlfriend" for her phone number? He soon remembered someone who could resolve this issue.

"Hi Bonnie!"

He heard her swear in French.

"Come on Mikaelson! Something wrong? You're going to make me miss my yoga class."

Klaus just smiled. "Oh my favorite detective, can you help me?" He was humming.

"Asshole, if you don't say it now, I will beat you until you regret ever having known me. Now quickly tell me where we will meet!"

"In front of your house?"

"Okay, I'll be there in 10 minutes."

* * *

Caroline kept trying to think clearly, but brain was focused on Klaus. She acknowledged that the plan could fall apart if she fall in love with Klaus. Klaus could lead her into a kind of tsunami that would destroy her life. So she had to be careful and vigilant.

She got excited when her cellphone started ringing. She hoped it was Elena (or maybe Stefan) but it turned out to be ... her mother.

"Hello?" she said with fake, happy voice.

"Caroline, you picked up right on time. Earlier Miss. Bergdorf called me and told me that you to skipped class today. Was that true?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. She didn't know a good enough reason to satisfy her mother's question.

"Yeah, I'm just bored, mom. Maybe I'm a little tired." _O god that is the most stupid reason ever, Caroline_.

She heard her mother sigh. "Okay, but she also briefly mentioned that you left with Klaus Mikaelson?" Hearing Klaus's name made her feel dizzy again. "I ... I just helped him today because he got into a fight with Stefan in the cafeteria," she answered convincingly.

Liz Forbes recognized the two names mentioned by her youngest daughter. Stefan was her daughter's good friend since childhood and Klaus Mikaelson was ... not the person she wanted her daughter to know.

"Are you okay?" Liz asked this in a tone that she made as cool as possible.

"Of course, mother. I just need a little break," she said, yawning. She was tired, Klaus made her that way.

"All right, look after yourself carefully. I won't be home early today. You know today there is a party at Klaus's?" asked Liz. Caroline honestly don't want to know anything that is happening in Klaus's life.

"I do not get along with his group," she said lightly.

She heard her mother sigh. "Good, well, I'll call you later,"

Caroline was relieved to disconnect the phone call, and was glad she got away from the conversation without a lot of commenting. She gazed down at her mauve nail polish then heard another ring. It could be from Stefan, Elena, or perhaps from her father or her brother. Certainly not from that devil by the name of Klaus Mikaelson, because she hadn't given him any of her personal details. She didn't know the number that was flashing on her cell phone's screen, though. She stared at the phone screen, until the one new message signal popped up. "Caroline Forbes, if you still want a relationship with me, come on down because I'm in front of your house. NOW!"

_Klaus? How did he get her phone number?_

Klaus had to travel quite a long way before he got to Caroline's house.

_Bonnie as usual came up with her oddly attractive sour face when he met up with her. Bonnie had vowed that she did not want to see his stupid face again, but obviously she hadn't remembered late on. Klaus couldn't remember many names, either, only the ones he thought to be important enough to keep in mind. One of them is Bonnie Bennett. Bonnie Bennett was not one of the girls he had slept with, forget about it. Klaus was the only one who knew what the Bennett family really did for a living. Abby and James Bennett sold weapons to countries that were currently in conflict. They're rich because of some of their other illegal businesses (state: marijuana, heroin, human organs, etc.). That is the reason why Jamie, Emily and Bonnie were in the care of their beloved grandmother, Sheila Bennett._

_"You know you could be confirming my grandmother's suspicious. She does not like me hanging out with you," she whispered. She handed her USB drive to him, and Klaus took it with a smile._

_"Caroline Forbes? Immediate victim or long-term target?" she asked._

_Klaus shrugged lazily. "Long-term, of course. Thank you and don't be late to come see the return of my beloved brother," he noted sarcastically._

_"I'm not going to go if I can find better entertainment."_

The clock in Caroline's room showed 8 pm. That's why Caroline has been clothed in her usual bedclothes: tanktop and shorts. Her hair was carelessly tied up, her face not polished by any makeup, and she wore her favorite Dora The Explorer sandals. She opened the door and Klaus stood with white shirt and dark jeans paired with boots.

"Thank you. I'm guessing you don't have a knife or intend to do something stupid?" he said, ridiculing Caroline.

He then realized that she was wrapped in tanktop and shorts.

"Let's go," he said. Caroline could see the Klaus spread his eyes over her body, before returning to her face. "You have 20 minutes to change clothes," he glanced at his watch.

"Excuse me?" She stood without understanding what he was thinking.

Klaus wanted to laugh when he saw her puzzled face once again, he seemed completely lose his common sense (or maybe it is true? Who knows?). "Yes I'll be waiting for you in 20 minutes to change clothes because we are having a party at my house." he said.

"What do you mean by party? Tomorrow is a school day," she said haltingly, making her look even shorter compared to Klaus.

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Like I care? Come on Caroline, you would see that chick-lit-lover friend of yours, Stefan something later?"

Caroline was silent for a moment before gathering the courage to open her mouth.

"I'm not going to go," she said. Even though she knew Klaus wouldn't drop the subject, Caroline was not in any mood for a stupid party.

She could see Klaus glaring at her as he hissed irritably.

"You're not seriously not going to go?" he asked, his voice rising. Klaus was not happy about this decision, it seemed.

She stared into his icy blue eyes.

"Tomorrow is a school day and I have a lot of school work..."

He moved closer to her and held her gaze stonily. She tried to look away but he tugged on her hand, capturing her attention.

"Oh, all right!" she finally succumbed after melting under Klaus's gaze for some time.

Klaus smiled with satisfaction, knowing he had won. She turned away without asking Klaus to come in. She didn't want him in her house. Caroline hated to give to Klaus, but she had no other options if she wanted to orchestrate her plan. She went to her room, locked it, making sure that Klaus wouldn't come in while she was changing. She opened her closet and got herself into a short black dress.

She never expected she would be wearing it so soon._Had Klaus planned this all?Really, Klaus Mikaelson? You want manipulation, I'll give it to you,_she thought grimly. With resolve, Caroline untied her hair, letting it bounce behind her and she walked out the door.

Klaus swore he did not know if he was being stupid or if the reason he couldn't breathe had something to do with Caroline appearing incredibly stunning in her black short dress. He looked at her for a while, before finally realizing that he wanted to make his brother annoyed. Caroline had her hair flowing with a little brush of red lipstick across her lips, and a pair of black ankle boots complemented her appearance. Ten out of ten.

"You said I only had 20 minutes, so ..." she shrugged lazily.

Klaus nodded, "I think you look charming,"

_Charming? Caroline knew Klaus was lying_.

"Thank you, Mister Mikaelson," she smiled, enjoying the fact that his view was focused only on her.

"You're welcome, Miss. Forbes. Shall we go now?" he smiled.

Caroline nodded with and gave a light smile. The journey to the Klaus's home went quietly, which was noticeably weird. Klaus was acting as if he were off balance. It made Caroline feel relieved that she had managed to fool the superior Klaus Mikaelson.

Klaus was speechless during the trip.

_What's with you, man?_ He asked himself.

He had lost control of all his senses after seeing Caroline come out of her room. He knew he needed a drink, a strong one. When they were in front of his house, they had a view of the lawn covered by cars, and loud music was coming from inside the home.

"Hey Klaus!" Klaus nodded when he was accosted by two girls that he couldn't remember the names of (Britanny, Maggie, or a combination of the two names? Dunno). He didn't catch the strange reactions from their faces.

"You don't know their names, right?" she asked, chuckling.

"It's funny?" he asked sarcastically. Caroline tried not to laugh and then gave up as she rolled her eyes.

"You know sometimes it hurts when someone doesn't remember your name," she said seriously.

Klaus cleared his throat. "I don't care. I'm going to look for a drink."

Typical Klaus.

Caroline nodded, then cast a glance around the room. She saw some interesting sights. There was a blonde girl surrounded by three men (wow!), and Caroline watched as a dark-skinned girl dumped her drink on bald man's head and then promptly slapped and left him (Caroline didn't know why). Then there were two beautiful girls who was busy kissing each other without caring that the people around them were watching intently, which made Caroline feel uncomfortable, and a few other couples were doing strange things she had never imagined she would see.

She was beginning to regret having come until she saw a masculine and very real version of Chuck Bass (what, can you really blame her for her addicted to Gossip Girl?), sitting alone, looking at her intently and unwaveringly.

Caroline watched him walking toward her, _would he come up and talk to her?_He smiled briefly at her. He was tall, not exactly old, maybe two or three years older than Caroline, and he walked with the confidence that could only be matched by the original James Bond (Sean Connery?). Caroline wouldn't have thought that anyone could have had better hair than Bruce Wayne, but now she knew she was wrong. Although he didn't get her gaping, Caroline knew that that was what he was intending.

_Who is this guy?_

"There seems to be someone over here who needs some company," he drawled in a deep voice, naturally husky. How old was this guy anyway?

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I can handle myself, thank you, really, you can go." She could see him more clearly now, they stood close together. His lips formed a perfect smile, or perhaps a slightly mocking grin.

"You reject me? Really? How cruel!" He shook his head, making no attempt to hide his joyful laughter.

Caroline stared at him for a moment and rolled her eyes. "You can go bother some other girl, so ... go on."

He didn't even blink, and she realized that his confidence was firmly entrenched.

"I want to get to know you, badly. Will you let me?"

There's something to be said about a man like the one in front of her. It wasn't his Armani suit, his steely confidence, and his perfect hair. It was kind of charisma that seems creepy and oddly attractive at the exact same time.

"But there are many people here. You can choose any one of them, and besides, I came with my boyfriend, after all." she said.

Rather than being offended or anything, he laughed instead.

"You're wonderful, but did you look around the room? The ones that aren't drunk are probably a lesbian couple. To be honest I don't mind two girls kissing in front of me, but I've seen it for over an hour, and I'm not interested in the girl surrounded by four or five men, too easy to predict. The topless Yale students yelling 'Go Vikings' are out, too, I don't go for the sloppy seconds. I just happened to notice you were the only one here in need of good company. There are at least two men across the room that will not stop staring at your beautiful legs, by the way."

He grinned wickedly at her, and he took a sip from a drink which was almost certain was gin and tonic.

"You're outrageous." She rolled her eyes, while he just shrugged his shoulders.

"My name is Peter. Will the mysterious, beautiful girl tell me hers?" Caroline laughed, dropping her gaze to his stretched out hand.

She did respond, but of course she would not give him her real name.

"Tinkerbelle," she replied coquettishly.

"Are we in Disney World now?" He asked amusingly.

His dark eyes were fixed onto hers.

"Is Peter even your real name? I don't think so. Hey, stop grinning!" she scolded with exasperation.

He just stared down at his drink before casting a final glance at her without answering.

"Nice to meet you, gorgeous," he winked at her and left her seat. She stared at his back blankly. Peter? Who the hell was he? Caroline had never met someone like him before.

"You don't drink?" Klaus appeared behind her suddenly with a glass of champagne in his hand.

She sighed heavily. "Champagne? With a party like this?" she asked.

"Yeah? Something wrong? My brother isn't exactly the beer drinking type, and since this is his party, he gets what he likes," Klaus sipped his champagne and snuck a look at Caroline. She didn't seem nervous, contrary to what he was expecting.

"This is his welcoming party, by the way. Come with me, I'll introduce you to some people," he pulled her hand into his and led Caroline across the room. She had a tempting desire to kick him in the ass with her ankle boot, then leave.

Just as she was freed from "Peter," Klaus had to come bother her. She didn't even want to be here, but reminded herself of what her goal was. She was doing this for Stefan and Elena, a selfless act out of love for them and concern for their safety and happiness. Besides, she could train him to behave better, right?

"Hey Klaus!" two big men called out him, and Caroline supposed that they older than her and Klaus.

Nevertheless, the men greeted her "boyfriend" as if he was a god.

"Wow, who is this beautiful creature?" asked a tall guy with long-sleeved white shirt.

"My girlfriend." Klaus sent them both dark glares that clearly signaled "back off."

He turned to her and wrapped an arm across her shoulder, continuing with the introductions.

"Caroline, these are my brother's friends from college, Mason and Trevor…."

Caroline didn't catch the end of the sentence, though, as she was rendered almost speechless, seeing a familiar back blocking her attention.

His hand was holding a drinking glass and Caroline remembered only one other person at the party wearing a suit jacket with matching shirt colors like that. In fact, she had only just been speaking to him ... When he turned around, Caroline saw "Peter." His face was filled with a million mystery smiles. Perhaps his name really _was_ Peter, but it was unlikely. He threw a smile at her. Would he dare ... oh no ... was he stupid enough to antagonize to Klaus, who was talking with Mason and Trevor? Caroline was staring grimly at him but he ignored her completely. "Peter" walked steadily, as if he didn't care about anything in this world.

"Elijah!"

Caroline was dazed when she heard both Trevor and Mason call the mystery man by another name. Elijah. And wasn't Elijah... Klaus's brother? ... _Shit._

"Are you enjoying the party? Hello Niklaus," Elijah smiled Klaus and Caroline. "Hello Tinkerbelle," he said seriously, with a perfectly straight face. Caroline was silent, her gaze transfixed on Klaus, then his brother.

"You known each other? "Klaus asked, he raised his eyebrows. He'd suspected this would happen, but he hadn't been exactly sure whether or not Elijah knew who Caroline was until just a moment ago.

"Her name isn't Tinkerbelle, Elijah. Kindly meet my girlfriend ... Caroline Forbes."

Klaus saw his brother's face twist a little in confusion, he seemed quite upset.

"Caroline, this is my brother Elijah." _Holy shit_

* * *

"I had no idea Damon could have a sister like her. Teenage girls today ... you're lucky Klaus was born after us!" Klaus rolled his eyes as he heard the annoying comments come out of Trevor's mouth. He looked over at Caroline, who was seated and accompanied by Bonnie. He was glad to see that she was laughing along with Bonnie stories.

"Damon is just another forgettable suburban kid, really. Speaking of, doesn't Elena Gilbert go to school with you, Klaus? You should've see her action with my brother," Mason said while Elijah simply chuckled.

Trevor finished his drink, "True, but you do have a better record with the girl. No wonder her mother's Isobel Flemming," Trevor chuckled. "Mason nailed her mom, by the way." Mason smiled proudly.

Elijah shrugged with smug smile, he was too drunk to hear the conversation very clearly. Klaus watched his brother, the one known as the moral of the family. "What can I say, my brother," he patted his brother's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Klaus tried to not care, but he vowed that if this information happened to be extremely useful to him, he would use it sometime later. Elijah glanced in his brother's direction before reaching in his pocket and pulling out a join, which he promptly lit. If their father knew about that, he would kill the both of them. Mikael and Esther seemingly forgot that they had children that needed their support. They were used to get whatever they wanted: money, cars, expensive things, so the general belief was that emotional attention was unnecessary.

Elijah did whatever he wanted to do, same as Finn, Klaus, and Rebekah. Klaus happened to notice his brother was paying attention to his girlfriend. Klaus had to admit that Caroline _was_ stunningly beautiful. He felt so burned after watching his brother flirt with her in the bar. Elijah and Klaus used to be best of best friends. They shared everything together, Elijah had taught him almost everything he knew, but that had all changed now. They used everything against each other, no matter what. When Trevor and Mason started to sing some random song together, Klaus glanced over at his brother.

He meant to ask, "Why were you flirting with my girl?" but someone interrupted him before Elijah could say anything. It was Luka.

"What are you doing here? There are two beautiful girls : blonde and brunette girls dancing erotically on the table," Luka shouted with joy, then he ran, followed by most of the other males within hearing distance.

"Wait, where are Caroline and Bonnie?" Klaus asked fearfully.

"It must be them dancing!" Mason exclaimed enthusiastically. Mason got up from his seat, followed by Trevor.

Klaus immediately rose from his seat and followed Elijah to party room. The music grew louder as they approached the living room. Sure enough, he saw Bonnie gyrating in front, followed by Caroline, who was twisting her body immodestly on the table. They danced to the music that accompanied their movement. Everyone clapped and encouraged the two girls, but Klaus didn't care. Caroline seemed unaware that she was pretty drunk and someone would have to start giving her water or she would feel pretty nasty the next morning.

Caroline wasn't worried. She felt as light as a feather, lost in her drunken mischief. She ignored Klaus's wave because she was enjoying the moment. Klaus glanced at Bonnie who just shrugged her shoulders as she climbed down from the table, tired, with a sheen of sweat on her cheek from dancing so hard. Caroline kept moving. She had never felt this way. Suddenly, everyone was noticing her. Unexpectedly, though, she felt something crushing her head, and she put her hand to her forehead, losing her balance and falling forward off the table. Luckily, Klaus caught her.

"Don't you see she's drunk? Give her a bit of fresh air **you morons**!" Klaus shouted, shooing the crowd back and out of his way.

"That loud volume will not help her headache, Niklaus," Elijah appeared with his normal voice and calm tone. He helped Klaus take Caroline, leaning her over the couch.

"Caroline? Caroline?" Klaus did not think that something bad would happen to her here, the purpose for her being here had been innocent. He wanted Caroline to come so that Klaus could make Elijah angry and jealous, but Elijah wasn't exactly furious with her presence. He held her face, "Caroline?" he called her name once more, and she slowly opened her eyes. She chocked on her first intake of breath, and the first thing that come out of her mouth was...

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." She laughed after said that to him, no doubt she was highly drunk.

"I think they're a blend of blue and gray? I liked the color of your eyes, even before I knew you. What about my eyes? Are you ..." and then, Caroline fell asleep.

* * *

"Klaus? What are you doing here? What if ..." Caroline was relieved when she realized that she was still fully clothed.

Klaus looked at her and then burst out laughing, "You think I'd sleep with you while you're drunk? Come on Caroline. Don't be so cruel, I'm not as bad as you think," He sat by the window, the sun made his dirty blonde hair look more beautiful. He smiled at her, and it wasn't a grin, but sincere smile.

_Caroline, don't melt under his physical charms, adorable dimples, and gorgeous eyes. You have to seduce_him_, not the other way around._ Caroline rolled her eyes and then got up from her bed. "Why are you still here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

Klaus analyzed her for a moment. He knew that was different from other girls, and so he would treat her differently. She wasn't a victim, she wouldn't be a one-time thing to him. He wanted to make her a target, a girl he could see himself enjoying for weeks, maybe even months. He really liked playing with Caroline, he was looking forward to seeing her beautiful and adorable face react to everything that would come out of his mouth. He smiled in very alluring way, the kind of smile that he would give if he wanted something and wouldn't take NO for an answer.

"Caroline, we've begun a high profile relationship amongst our peers. Shouldn't we be going to school together starting today?" Klaus asked with sweet smile.

Caroline looked suspiciously at Klaus, who was sitting sweetly and comfortably on her couch.

"Excuse me?" she asked in surprise. "Doesn't the whole school already know about us? Should we have to _show_ them that we're together and wear matching charm bracelets or something?" Caroline felt a sudden burst of pain and held her head tenderly. He was beginning to hurt her head with all his yapping and since last night, she still couldn't remember how much alcohol she drank.

Klaus was not amused. "Go shower, we only have an hour before class starts," he said before getting up from the couch and leaving the room. Caroline watched his retreating figure, not believing whatever she had just seen. _Klaus Mikaelson was psychotic jackass!_

As she gazed at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, she thought about the past few days. Caroline knew that Klaus did not know how to be a good boyfriend, and she herself was too clever for him to control. She would need to up her game a little and focus on pulling his heart strings. Caroline smiled to herself after taking a moment to collect her thoughts. Of course she would have to shower and prepare the right clothes for this. This would be their first official school-oriented appearance together as a couple. Caroline had high hopes for the day friendship wise, too. Maybe after talking to Stefan and Elena, and apologizing, they would begin to see that what she was doing, she was doing for _them._

And with that thought, she pulled on her clothes are hurried out her door.

* * *

**Thanks for lovely Alexis for to be my beta: you're simply beautiful, amazing, and generous person ever. **

**This is finally update. Liking the chapter so far? So answer the question about are they vampire or not? They're absolutely human (but Klaus is full evil haaaa….:D). Of course if you notice, this fanfic has Romeo and Juliet feels. You will find out why in part 4 because Damon will make appearance, yay.**

**Music for Caroline's dance: Leighton Meester ft Cobra Starship: Good Girl Gone Bad (I'm really love Cobra Starship)**

**Thank you for last 4 reviewers, especially queenofklaroline and Ela (hopefully you like this chapter), and following my story or favorited it. I hope you liked this chapter and bring me more loves, okay? You can follow at tumblr also proudesian.**


	4. Find Out

**Omooo... 10 days late? I'm so sorry for being such a bad writer. Haa...I'm so sorry, days had been too hectic and my beta also very busy but I will bring you nice update, I'm promise. I'm promise next time I won't be late. Tell me what do you think by review. Hope you enjoy this update. **

* * *

**Find Out**

Caroline promised herself that she would never even think about touching alcohol again ever again. When she just got up, her stomach was queasy, she couldn't walk straight, and for God's sake, her headache was unbearable.

"Caroline?" She heard her mother called her name.

_'Okay, I don't remember anything that happened last night. I just remember when I was at a party with my boyfriend. Oh god what happened?'_...

Caroline was too panicked about her situation to notice what was happening in front of her. Her mother came up with a mug in her hand, her eyes focused soley on her only daughter, and Caroline felt she wouldn't let this go easily. "Mom?" she smiled weakly.

"Are you okay?" Liz Forbes asked as she looked over at her daughter. Besides to her terrible headache and other maladies, she felt fine.

"Klaus told me about everything. Why didn't you tell me that you two are dating?"

Caroline always told her mother everything. She and Damon was very close to their mother, but Caroline didn't want her mother to know her relationship with Klaus because The Forbes and The Mikaelsons didn't exactly get along.

"Do you really like Klaus?" Caroline didn't answer, but eventually nodded her head in response. Liz glanced at her daughter and she just returned the gesture.

"I just do not want to see you hurt like the girls that have been... before you."

Caroline cut off her mother's words, "Don't say his name, mom. Please?" she asked with a resigned voice. Liz did not say anything else until she heard a familiar voice.

"Hi Liz. Caroline," Elena was coming up with carrying a box in her hand. She greeted Caroline and her mother with a warm smile. She was wearing a red top, paired with jeans and a dark blazer. Her long and straight hair was tied up; she had just come from her cheerleader practice. So it turned out, Caroline had missed her practice and slept all day. "I brought pasta. I hope you're okay with that," Elena put the bag on the table.

"Well, because Elena was here. Mothers should get back to work," Liz kissed her daughter's forehead who was still lying on her bed, and hugged Elena before passing her room's door. The view Elena stalled in Caroline's, as for Caroline too familiar with that sight. That means one thing, she asked for more explanation.

"So you intend to explain all these things?" Oh no, Elena did not seem like the situation. Caroline looked at her best friend since childhood, stared amazement that she had never seen Elena angry.

"What exactly happened, Elena? You ... aww ... sorry my head still hurts," complained her headache while trying to get up. She took deep breath then smiling cheerfully at Elena, "I'm good, don't worry,"

"Okay, Caroline, like you haven't to know a lot of things ..." Elena opened her bag, then took her cell phone from her Adidas bag. "I'm not going to ask a lot of things right now but you have to know one thing," Elena handed her cell phone to her. Caroline took before exchanging glances with Elena, there is something going on.

Caroline is Not So Innocent Girl

_"Gossip Raven here. Maybe some of you don't who I am. Like I care? Welcoming party for Elijah Mikaelson has become the talk of the town. Was not just because of the party lively (trust me I was there and it was a great party) but because of the added show. We all know that the sheriff's daughter was pretty wild too, not only seen dancing erotically on a table, but caught in a hot making out session with none other than Klaus Mikaelson. Can anyone guess between them next?_..."

Caroline gaping when she saw her kissing Klaus in VERY big photo that was just sickening to her brain. It wasn't just a kiss, either. Their lips were together, yes, but their entire bodies were, too. Oh no! This was seriously bad. She couldn't remember anything from last night. Caroline smiled, pretending it wasn't affecting her at all. "Who the hell is Raven Gossip? There's nothing wrong with kissing my boyfriend right?" she chuckled.

Elena looked at Caroline, she seemed bewildered by her reaction. She wasn't screaming hysterically, she had a furrowed her brow and Elena was still watching her closely. "So you really like Klaus? This isn't just a kind of game that he's playing? So you really...? All right."

Caroline wanted to tell everything to Elena. They were friends since they were toddlers, they had no secrets and Caroline felt it was sinful to lie to her. But she knew she was doing this for the sake of her friends: both Elena AND Stefan. "Klaus and I are still in the early stages of our relationship. We're getting to know each other. Elena, I like him, and I hope you can understand. I mean... you don't have to worry about me."

Elena was skeptical. "I just think it's a bit odd. You guys are suddenly dating and I think it just doesn't make much sense at all. I didn't even think you had ever met him."

"Yeah, I know. But do you still remember a boy who saved my lunch from that older senior student. It was Klaus, Elena. I'm never forgot his face and it all started from there," She wasn't lying about that but it didn't mean she _like_him. She used to like him but now she hated him more than anything, he definitely used her for kisses. He would have to learn a very good _lesson_ fromher. Caroline thought about the punishment for him. _Oh my god my lips on him, eww…this is disgusting. He had tried to do that all day and now he has finally got me. Klaus... you're so dead._

"But that was when we were kids. Don't you see how poorly he treats every girl he has dated?" asked Elena, watching her expression. He was afraid that Klaus was playing with her friend and she didn't want to see Caroline hurt again.

Caroline smiled, "Elena, he wont hurt me. Everything will be fine, I will promise you that." Elena nodded and smiled, realizing there was no point talking about Klaus. She should trust her.

"How about you take a shower now? I'll go make you something to eat." Elena told her best friend warmly.

"Okay, okay, I'll go take a shower!" Caroline laughed before finally obeying her friend's request.

XXX

"Klaus, Elijah. My handsome sons!" Klaus was surprised to find his mother standing at the front door of his house. Her mother was never home so early in the day. Elijah chuckled when their mother hugged Klaus tightly.

"Why are you home so early?" Klaus let her mother and her assistant Ayanna enter into the house. She tossed her stylish hair, looking at her whole house closely. Esther Mikaelson is the very definition of a wealthy women with class. One who spent her time and money on every and any charity ball. Her Manolo Blahnik clicked against the marble floor. "You don't like when your mother comes home early? New York Fashion Week is over and I want to take a break from it. And also Klaus, I really want to meet your girlfriend."

Klaus glanced at his brother Elijah. He looked at Elijah who was checking at his cell phone, not realizing that his brother was staring Klaus. Esther laughed, "You're very cute. I know it's not from Elijah, Niklaus. I heard it from Bonnie. Will you tell me what the girl's name is?"

She walked out the room, leaving her sons to follow her from behind. "Her name is Caroline Forbes," Klaus told his mother. Accidentally, she dropped her Birkin bag. She looked like she was losing her balance. She sat in one corner of her white couch, holding her head.

"Ayanna please get water for mother," Elijah asked his mother's assistant, while Klaus sat beside his mother. Confused by her reaction. Was _she shocked after hearing his answer?_

"Are you okay, mother?" Elijah asked anxiously.

Esther sighed and nodded, smiling. "I just feel tired, you don't need to worry," she smiled weakly. "I'm going to rest. We will meet at dinnertime," she smiled at her two sons. "And Elijah, don't forget to be kind to our important guests," Klaus and Elijah looked at each other when he heard about the important guests.

"Klaus, we'll talk much later," his mother with a big smile, a kind smile like he gave to everyone and then she walked gracefully into her room, leaving her two sons in stunned silence.

"Have you noticed that our mother is not acting normal?" asked Elijah as he watched his mother's steps. Klaus rolled his eyes. His brother, from time to time, liked to behave completely inappropriately.

"You now want to analyze our mother's behaviour? Really, Elijah?"

"I was just throwing out the facts, beloved brother. You remember the last time she came home and what she did? She packed Rebekah's clothes and took her to Conneticut. I hope your girlfriend does not make you forget." Klaus watched his older sister. "You read the gossip blogger? I thought you weren't interested,"

Elijah shrugged his shoulder. "I'm starting to wonder why you're suddenly so interested in Caroline after all this time?"

Klaus just fake laughed, he didn't know who Gossip Raven was but her arrival was helping his plans go more smoothly. "Brother, brother, do you think that this is an interesting game?" he winked at his brother before leaving him to his room.

_"You've arrived at your house," Klaus opened the car door for her. He saw she was still asleep. He parked his car in front of her front fence. He never saw Caroline or any other girl, sleeping calmly like that before. He usually left the other girls in bed, when they fell asleep after he used them. But then Caroline's eyes opened slowly, without smiling._

_"Where am I?" Her voice sounded weak._

_"Wake up, Love. I will help you to get into your house. Don't worry, I will not let you fall." Caroline just smiled when Klaus tried to help her set her foot on the ground._

_"Wait ..." Caroline put her arms around his neck. She glanced up at him and then pushed him back harshly, leaning him up against the back of his car._

_Their eyes met._

_"Well, what do you want to do?" asked Klaus, Caroline's chest closer to his. "If you want to kiss me, miss me!" Of course he was only joking. He wasn't expecting what would happen five seconds later. What can he say?_

_Caroline's lips touched his and then moved up to a more intense kiss. Especially when Klaus kissed her back, his other hand squeezing her ass._

_"I want ..." Caroline then ran barefoot across the lawn, before proceeding to throw everything up. Klaus looked over at her in disbelief, he had lost his enthusiasm. Caroline walked up to him and bowed her head. "Bags, shoes, home, and sleep," her voice was weak._

_"Yeah, I'm not your maid," Klaus said, rolling his eyes instantly. He helped her to open the fence. Nothing was really happened that night because like earlier, Caroline never let him to enter her house. Besides the fact that she had vomited afterwards, the kiss had been pretty good. But come on. Klaus Mikaelson had kissed more than his age number and slept with three times that._

XXX

"Hello. Caroline?" Caroline remembered the voice. She was among the beautiful flowers at the flower shop. She just wanted to accompany Elena to buy flowers, she intends to buy a bunch of yellow roses and white lilies, but she stopped when she saw Elijah was standing not far away from her. She did not know why Elijah always had that stupid grin on his face. It was so damn annoying.

"What are you doing here?" asked Caroline, she tried to avoid his amused eyes.

"Now I know why my brother likes you. You're pretty feisty," he said with a smirk. He plucked a red rose from a nearby display and gave it to Caroline.

"Elijah, you're here. You ... Caroline?"

Caroline was bewildered when she turned around at the sound of the voice and saw Jenna Sommers, one of Elena's cousins, carrying a shopping bag.

"I just said hello to Caroline." Elijah smiled at Jenna. Jenna just nodded and smiled. He kissed her cheek before saying goodbye to Jenna and Caroline. _What a weirdo._

" You know Elijah? " Caroline asked her in disbelief.

" Of course, I mean who doesn't know Elijah Mikaelson? I helped him in some of his school work, "Jenna smiled, blushed.

" You mean? You sleep with ... "Caroline closed her mouth with her hand. She accidentally said something she shouldn't have said.

Jenna just chuckled," I hear you're with Klaus now. Bad girl. The next time we see each other you should tell me everything about it. I've got to go now, though. Catch you later, bye." Jenna waved as she left the shop.

Did Elijah like Klaus? She looked red rose he had given to her. Were the Mikaelson boys trying to trick her with their charms? No, she knew she had to focus on Klaus. She wouldn't let anyone try to stop her from fulfilling her secret mission.

"Caroline?" He turned when he heard someone calling his name. Shee saw Stefan standing beside her with a bright smile stuck to his handsome face. "Hey, you got to help me to pick the flowers!" He just chuckled when he saw the joy that graced her beautiful face.

_He recognized for perhaps the first time how beautiful she was, fresh breeze filled the air and flying her long blonde curls._

Caroline couldn't be happier when she saw Stefan on her side.

"Why did you buy so many flowers?" Stefan asked as he took a few sprigs of yellow and white lilies, Caroline's favorite. Caroline just shrugged, she really just wanted to find a way to get out and talk to Stefan. "I just want to learn ... yes. I want to learn flower arranging?"

"That's lame reason.' Caroline thought to herself.

Stefan narrowed his eyes at her and then nodded his head. He didn't fully believe Caroline's stor.

"The real reason?" Stefan asked, smiling. Caroline was stunned into silence when Stefan asked her for it. The real reason Caroline invited him to help her was because she wanted to talk to Stefan, ask him if he was okay, and something like that.

"The real reason? I just wanted to ask you if you're okay. Since the last time we met was yesterday afternoon in the cafeteria and I feel guilty about leaving you and Elena there. Sorry once again." Stefan looked at her for a moment and then laughed at her innocent expression.

"I could never be angry with you. Come on, cheer up!" Stefan twisted Caroline's hair, which resulted in a loud moan of pain.

"Stefan!?" She punched his arm softly.

Stefan pretended to complain about his pain, but then they both laughed. After paying for the flowers, Stefan gave them to Caroline. Caroline accept gladly, "Thank you," she said cheerfully. Caroline and Stefan walked to a favorite café, then she ordered ice cream and Stefan got an iced tea.

"Okay, now we are in a quiet place. Can we talk about all these things?" Caroline was not surprised.

"Stefan, I want you to know that yoy and Elena are very important to me. Different but ... Klaus, Stefan, I want to know him, and the other half of myself wants to punch him. You already do it, don't you? "Caroline paused, thinking of the right words to strengthen her alibi. "I just wanted you to know and I hope you can understand, Stefan. The truth is, we can't choose who we fall in love with."

The waiter appeared with their orders, but Caroline had suddenly lost her appetite for ice cream. She took a pathetic spooneful and then gave up because she lied and felt bad about herself. Stefan had been staring at her since first time he got there, partly because he wanted to believe all the things she had said, but there was a part of him also wanting to reject it all. Stefan did not know the reasons why, but he would figure it out. Where there is smoke, there must be fire.

XXX

Klaus did not intend to follow Caroline and Stefan, who were discussing both their lessons in school (something to do with calculus? Who is talking about calculus in the cafe?) and Elena. Elena was one of the prettiest girls in school. Her long hair was always disheveled and she was the only girl in school who he never dated. Besides Caroline, of course. Speaking of whom, he was sure Caroline would soon belong to him and he would change her completely. Klaus was sure that he could make her fall in love with him, manipulate her until she was willing to do anything for him.

He didn't wait to see Damon's reaction. Klaus admited that he rarely saw Caroline with yellow sun-dress, her hair loose to her shoulders, and showing her beautiful skin. Her milk-white skin which now emerged glowingly made her look different from yesterday.

"Klaus?" Niklaus Kmau Mikaelosn? What are you doing here? I miss you! "Klaus shocked when he saw the dark-haired girl standing near his desk. How could she have know? He looked very inconspicuous with his heavy coat and dark sunglasses that covered most of his face. Wait who is this girl? Was she one ... "Klaus, I miss you. You never send me any messages, or call me, or whatever. I can't believe you're here. I missed you so much ... " She hugged him tightly, too tightly.

"Who are you? I don't think I've ever even met you before in my entire life!" Klaus stepped back from his initial position.

"You don't remember me? You really don't remember ME! We met in Miami and you said that you love my ass, and then we had sex on your boat, and then you said you would call. You know how painful that was? I literally lost weight waiting for your call, but now you're here and I couldn't be happier, "she forcibly kissed him, squeezing his butt and causing bile to rise in his throat. He didn't know how he could sleep with every girl he encountered without even remembering.

"I asked your name, not how we met. So before I yell and tell everyone that you're a crazy girl who tried to kill me, who the hell are you?" He threatened her with his sharp eye. He was very angry and she even cried, so more and more people joined them. She cried and started telling everyone gathered in the crowd that he was sleeping with her and lost his mind. (_what the fuck is that mean?)_

"Klaus?" He slowly opened his eyes when he heard Caroline's angelic voice. Caroline looked at the crazy girl from top to bottom, then glanced toward Klaus. "How do you know Klaus?" The crazy girl without a name was bombarding her with all of the questions running through her little head.

Klaus narrowed his eyes when he saw Stefan standing next to his girlfriend. What did it mean? Was Stefan trying to make him angry? Caroline smiled, she heard and saw everything, deciding to play it fair and cool. "Hello, I'm Caroline Forbes. I was ..." Klaus took her hand and held her with great tenderness.

"She's my girlfriend Caroline," Klaus was squinting his eyes toward the dark-haired girl. He did not remember who she was, and no name came to mind, but it seems like she was one of his past victims. He certainly couldn't remember how many girls he had slept during the summer.

The girl looked at Klaus in disbelief.

"Did you know that I've slept with your boyfriend? He told me that I was the first for him." She seems so proud but Klaus's attention fixed on Caroline's face was so calm and flat. Caroline Forbes is a girl that couldn't easily be understood. He now stood quietly and began laughing (what's so funny? Why was Stefan also laughing?).

"Of course, are you finished? I believe you have to pay for your order. These shop owners have to pay the bills and something like that, so please remember the check before you get any more eccentric." Caroline smiled ruefully to her direction.

_God, she's so cool and awesome. She wanted to perform happy dance and nothing could take her down in this point._

"Klaus, take my bag?" Stefan widened his eyes at the sight of her (and he couldn't help letting out a bursting laugh, but he tried to hide it).

Klaus glanced down at her red bag ruefully before taking it.

W_hat the fuck she actually planning to do with me?_

XXX

"What do you mean you asked me to bring your shopping bag?" Klaus glared, while Caroline sipped her chocolate milkshake inoffensively. Stefan decided to leave, saying his father was already waiting for him at home. Caroline knew that Stefan lied because he couldn't stand being anywhere near Klaus.

Klaus didn't care either.

"Sorry Klaus, I'm trying to help you. Do you not see it? "Caroline finished sipping herchocolate milkshake until make noises. He rolled his eyes and then sipped his lemonade. He stuck out his tongue, because his lemonade actually tasted too sour on his tongue.

Caroline chuckled."

Who told you to order lemonade?"

She enjoyed making fun of him, seing his little suffering.

"How can you not remember who that girl back there was? She said that you guys slept together." said Caroline. She still couldn't believe what she had heard. He slept with a girl and he didn't even remember her name. Klaus Mikaelson is a jerk who never cared about other people and never would. He's the worst kind of human being in the world.

"Yeah, I don't care who she is, I can't even remember if I've slept with her or not. The most important thing is, I have you on my side and together we can get through anything, right?" he didn't know where those words came from, but it seemed to make Caroline smile. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

He's pretty sure she was not, judging from her normal stare when she met with "whatever her name is" girl.

"Do I look like the jealous type?" she asked with low voice, shooting him a warm and sweet smile. "So…what are you doing here, Klaus? You're not…"

He cut her words immediately. "Hell no."

She rolled her eyes and watching her "boyfriend" attentively.

"Hell no? Really Klaus Mikaelson? You're not buying flowers, vegetables, or market goods. People go to the market for shopping, not just for hanging out," She bit into one of her chocolate cookies. She knew that he was up to something but she didn't know what is it.

"And what's with the long coat and big sunglasses?"

Klaus narrowed his eyes. He never actually planned to see her in market. He just wanted to feel the fresh air, but unfortunately he saw his brother give her roses, so it started everything that proceeded that.

Klaus took off his coat and glasses, "Let's say I have secret mission. So, rose…?"

"Rose?" Oh my god, Caroline never threw it away. She should give Elijah credit for making her so ashamed of herself.

"This is nothing, okay?" Caroline put the red rose on the table, embarrassed. She saw Klaus's eyes examining her expression seriously.

"What the hell Klaus? You're definitely not jealous, right? "

Beyond a doubt, Klaus was.

"If Elijah likes someone, he will pursue them to get them. That's our equation, Caroline. He sounded very serious about all of the things he was saying. He seemed like you."

Caroline almost choked on her cookie. Klaus looked at her strangely.

"Okay, "said Caroline, looking down. She wasn't sure if Klaus was joking or not. He used to hang out with Stefan, who did not have a bone that he kept hidden. Stefan was always open and honest, whether it was with himself, Caroline, or Elena.

Damon, her brother, was even easier to read: an open book, simple to read and understand.

Unlike with Klaus or Elijah, it seemed. They kept distance from everyone around them silently, like two enemies who are planning a war, she did not understand why they were so wonderfully complicated.

"This is not a joke, Caroline. Of course I would not let him snatch you.

"A_re you serious?_ Caroline gave him a thin smile, then she glanced at her watch. She knew she had to go before her mother came home.

" I have to go home. Can we wait ... ?"

When she stood up, Klaus was in front of her with his distinguishing smirk. Somehow, his grin made her feel like laughing. Before, no one would have ever believed that she could have laughed because of Klaus Mikaelson.

This was a criminal, he should be her enemy, and she wanted to teach him a lesson, not be so easily swayed by his stupid grin. He was dreadfully smart, maneuvered every girl's mind with his smooth voice and sexy charm. Did she say sexy charm? Oh well…

"Are you going home alone?" Klaus asked, staring at the girl standing in front of him. Caroline was not able to figure out how she was supposed to resist the temptation in front of her. He stood so close to her, and she was unprepared. What if he suddenly kissed her?

"Shall I drive you?" he asked. _Why does he have to have such a sexy voice, eyes as blue as the sea, capable of hypnotizing her with one look, and seductive lips?_

Caroline remembered how her lips fit together with his, how she wrapped her arms around his neck, and how she seduced him? But she was drunk, everything was a blur and that expectation was unreasonable.

"Okay, you may take me," she answered.

Klaus nodded with a smile, "But I do not want to bring ... these flowers," Klaus finger fixed on the flowers she had just bought. Klaus hated flowers, he was allergic to any kind of flowers, in fact. She rolled his eyes, as if she couldn't believe him.

"Let's go," he went ahead, preceding Caroline, while she took her flowers alone. Of course Caroline would never fall in love with him, even if there eas a hurricane or tsunami that struck the entire planet.

Caroline would hate Klaus Mikaelson, forever. He is the biggest jerk she had ever known. A_gentleman? Please._

Klaus drove his car calmly and quietly while she just looked straight ahead.

"Are you angry with me? Come on, Caroline, don't be a baby."

There was no answer. She didn't smile or respond the way she usually did.

"Caroline?" he called her name in a voice an octave higher. She rolled her eyes, she really did hate this guy.

"What is it?" he asked without expression. "I'm going to reverse the car. What happened to you?" He seemed angry and Caroline moreover did't care about it. Only the sound of the engine existed between them. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay, I don't understand why you have to act stupid like this? What's that all about?" Klaus pulled her in a place she didn't know.

Caroline sighed. "You want to know what makes me like this? You, Klaus! You never, never understand other peoples' feelings. You don't even how to behave yourself around your girlfriend. You act carelessly without caring about how it will affect me. Everything bad is because of YOU! "she yelled him, making him shock as result.

Klaus didnn't expect her reaction to be like this. He was allergic to flowers and now Caroline angry because he didn't help her.

"Okay, I'm sorry. It isn't that I don't want to help you, but I have a little problem," Klaus glanced up at Caroline, realizing her face was no longer the same expression, an angry expression. He looked at her seriously.

"So what exactly happened?" she asked, curiously.

"I ... "he glanced toward her breast then smirking.

" Klaus?"

" Huh? "

" You bastard! "Caroline covers her breasts with her hands, while Klaus just laughed.

" Come on Caroline, don't be like that, "he shook his head. His pride as he had had made her face red as a tomato.

He stopped laughing, "I just wanted to see you laugh a little bit for me. Forgive me, okay?" His handsome face turned serious. "I'm just allergic to any kinds of flowers. It's not just regular allergies, but it has made me paranoid," He admitted it. Oddly enough he didn't add anything in his statement. "Now if we can continue the ride to your house?" he asked later. He saw Caroline was still staring at him. She nodded in response, she was amazed by his brave details.

Caroline didn't talk much anymore for the rest of the car ride. She didn't want to talk or open her mouth before they get in front of her house. Caroline looked out the window, while Klaus little played with his eyes toward her. He had been studying her mannerisms for a long time and he had to make sure this girl was like putty in his hands before he could destroy her to pieces. This should be running smoothly and normally. It did not take long until they got in front of her house. He didn't immediately open the door for her. He first made sure she was not still angry with him.

"Thanks for the ride," she said nervously.

Klaus made Caroline jumpy. Without realizing it, Klaus tilted his head to face her. She almost thought that Klaus wanted to try to kiss her.

"No problem, see you soon, love!" He smiled at her mischievous and tempting smile. Caroline nodded, then she opened the door herself, she didn't like that Klaus has begun to master her. She was sure she had to do something, but what should she do? Her seducing act was so over-rated.

XXX

The dinner as envisaged by Klaus: boring and full of drama. Not only that, The Gilbert's were their special guests. It's nothing, just that he was never happy when he saw John Gilbert. Elena also went up, and her sister, Katherine. John never liked him because Klaus was always throwing a tantrum at school and Klaus had never played by the school rules. He watched Elena and Elijah, but he did not see anything that seemed to actually happen between them. But maybe Elena would just be too embarrassed if everyone knew that she had lost her virginity to Elijah.

Katherine just gazed at her salmon reluctantly, she couldn't bring herself to eat.

She was very tired and she needed a break, but her father instead forced her to have dinner with the Mikaelson's. Esther and Isobel dominated the conversation at the dinner table, Esther Mikaelson and Isobel Fleming-Gilbert were best friends. Wow. What a surprise. Who would have thought it could happen?

Elena avoided having any kind of conversation with Klaus. Klaus couldn't resist returning to his room and doing something or maybe meeting his friends at the bar. Then his eyes fixed on Elena's sister Katherine, who stared endlessly.

"Please excuse me. I'm going to run to the restroom." said Elena, breaking the conversation between Esther and Isobel. John nodded as Isobel ignored her, again lost in her conversation with Esther.

"Oh yes, Katherine, I'm so happy to see you here. Isobel, look at her, you raised two beautiful girls. Katherine would be very perfect match for Elijah, oh ... I can imagine two of them ..." Elijah almost vomited the entire contents of his stomach that he couldn't remember if he was in the dining room. What is the real purpose of his mother?

Klaus could not conceal his smile.

"Elijah, are you okay?" asked Esther, she glared in the direction of Klaus, which only made him smile at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Klaus glanced at Elijah.

"Well, Isobel, we will not put this off too long."

Katherine and Elijah looked at each other, they didn't expect this would happen. What if Elena knew the truth? Klaus can't wait to see how this drama would continue. Maybe he would get new episodes of the soap opera.

"When you've finished eating, we'll chat over a cup of tea in the living room," said Esther.

Katherine tried to smile at Esther, meanwhile thinking_, 'what a bitch?,'_ and Elijah just nodded in silence.

It was then that Klaus then felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket.

He took it even though he got a scathing look from his mother for doing so. '1 new message,' flashed on the screen. _"I Know You Did Last Summer."_ He didn't recognize the number. Who had sent it? And what was the purpose of this message? Klaus's blood suddenly went cold. Well... It could be ...

* * *

**Thank you for everyone for revies my story, even just 7 reviews, it makes me so happy, thanks guys, love you so much. I expect more from you, my beloved readers. Make me happy and let me make you smile, readers. Don't shy, free talk to me in my .com (yeah I change it just today:D).**

**Thanks for my lovely (and awesome) beta for being my beta for this story.**

**Follow, favorite, and review? I think it SOUNDS NICE :d(but 32 followers+ 7 fav for only 3 chapterS, this is rich. thank you so much guys)**


	5. Hello Big Brother (s)

**Hello Big Brother (s)**

* * *

Klaus did have a pack of minions, or whatever people called his fake friends, but he wouldn't share his special "cigarettes" with anyone, not even his brothers. He smoked freely behind school yard, the relatively location that was notorious for being used this way. He leaned against the old tree behind him, and remembered that some people believed that tree had a long history. But for Klaus, it was just a freaking old tree and he didn't care. He felt so good every time he smoked and he was freed from anything he possibly feel.

"Can I get any of those?" an older man with a black jacket over his white shirt and black matching trouser asked, giving him a turn. He knew no one would expect him to be here, he was supposed to be mocking the stupid jocks, bullying his favorite nerds, and flirting with those cheerleaders whom he had been dating before Caroline. He found his blonde girlfriend annoying and amusing at same time, who the hell is like that? He didn't even understood the girl's sudden emotions. Weed was a reliably good escape for him from his problems.

"Sure."

He let the guy have some of it.

Klaus had escaped from his boring history class. God he hated everything he learnt from his school. He wasn't stupid, but of course he didn't find class as fun partying. He found it boring and useless, just wasting his father's money. Klaus was a bit high at the moment, though, and he didn't realize that the older man was looking at him with creepy old stare. Not that he thought the man was some creepy fiend, because Mystic Falls High had high standard for security.

"Are you a student?" he asked in a high stoner voice.

"Yup," Klaus answered with popping the "P".

"Good to know. Thanks for the smoke man," he flashed some mysterious smile. Klaus didn't recognize him. Who is the hell that guy? He wasn't sure. Was it because he's too high or maybe biased about reality around him? He mumbled and sang a random song which played from his iPod. He felt asleep after meer minutes. Maybe it was the affect from strong weed he had tasted. He was also a bit wasted for the moment.

"Klaus!?"

He felt someone pouring water over his face, making him wet. He saw a flash of blonde hair and noticed the girl had a smoking hot cheerleader uniform on. It was Caroline, and she was standing before him. _What the fuck?_"What do you think you're doing here? You're supposed to be in class!" the blonde glared at him.

She threw down the empty mineral bottle she had poured over his face.

"You don't need to…" he sounded pissed off with the blonde. She handed him a small white towel that she got from her Adidas baby blue sport bag. He took it with annoyance and wiped his face. "How did you know I was here?" he asked while he wiped his face. He didn't feel safe in his spot anymore.

"I just can't believe that you're stoner. Maddox's big mouth happened. She told me that you're always here," she rolled her eyes and sat beside him. She couldn't believe that he wasn't just one of those rich boys with parent issues, but also a guy with a drug problem. She slightly believed he had a more serious problem in his life. "School's over, Klaus. You promised me you would take me home. That's why I've been trying to find you," She didn't smile, and was annoyed by him. She eyed him for a while, they had shared a kiss and it was stupid to think of his mouth on hers. She didn't think she wanted to taste it again, like seriously, she felt so disgusted by him. She cleared her throat after she realized that she was drooling over his kissable lips. She felt so stupid. If he caught her, she would be so embarrassed.

"But I think I will go home…" He just blocked her way.

"I did a make promise and I will fulfill it, no matter what." The cocky Klaus Mikaelson was back. He caught her staring at his lips. He just pretended that he didn't realize it but in reality he knew. She had her eyes on him and he enjoyed every second of it. He would love to make her beg for it before he left her with broken heart.

She shrugged her shoulder, taking her big bag. "Good, I will wait in the parking area, maybe you wanted to change your shirt or whatever?" she took in his sopping wet white shirt, shaking her head. It wouldn't be that hard to take him down.

"Great." He simply nodded before she left without him. He watched her movements and smiling devilishly. He had a feeling that he was going to win this game. That girl thought too highly of herself but she never knew who the real Klaus Mikaelson was. "Thanks for the towel, by the way." He smirked and she just rolled her eyes and walked away.

Klaus felt his cellphone buzzing. He took from his trouser's pocket and became completely annoyed by it. He saw an unknown number flashing on his cellphone screen. "Hello?" He answered, annoyed. He didn't hear anyone responding on the other side. It drove him mad. "Hey, who the fuck is this? Answer me, damn it!"

"Klaus Mikaelson, remember last summer?" It was a girl's voice. "You and your brother will pay for what you two did to me. There was a click on the other end.

"Who's the hell are you? Damn it!"

XXX

Caroline waited for Klaus in parking area for nearly thirty minutes. There were no signs that he was ever going to show up. What was keeping him for so long? She leaned against the car and the parking felt ridiculously empty. She crossed her legs, waiting for her bastard boyfriend of hers. Why did she need to wait for him? Hell, she could leave him high and dry and have tons of fun with Stefan and Elena. They could work on their homework and order pizza, just like the old days. She missed them so freaking much and even though they didn't understood her actions, dating the number one devil from hell, she couldn't tell them the real truth, and that hurt her so much.

"Caroline?" Caroline looked up to see familiar face: Stefan Salvatore.

"Hey, Stef!" she greeted him happily. Her face bright and cheerful, just thinking about her best friend. "What are you doing here?"she asked happily.

She was glad to see him again. Their interaction had been limited ever since she had dated Klaus. Klaus was everywhere and making sure that every breath human being in school that Caroline was his. It wasn't really comfortable for him. She wondered whether he did this for a genuine reason or because he wanted torment her pitiful life.

Stefan was still dressed in his uniform but without tie. This was unusual for Stefan, since he always followed the rules. Shee wondered how Rebekah would like it. Was she exactly like some of those gorgeous girls or just simply a stuck up bitch who ruled around the school? She had never met with her but judging from her family genes, she would be gorgeous. Not that she complimented Klaus and Elijah. _I mean they were kind of pretty, too, but oh well._

He flashed warm smile to her.

"Biology class notes, as a back up. Are you waiting for Klaus?" Stefan asked his best friend, holding up a stack of papers.

She nodded, "I don't know why he is taking so long." she answered with friendly smile. "You really need to get a good night's sleep or you will end up looking just like my mother." Both of them were giggling together."I think you will do fine Stefan. Don't push yourself so much." She tried to give him support and unpredictably, Stefan started smiling dazzlingly to her. She kind of missed that smile.

"Thanks for the support. It means a lot!" Stefan returned her smile, he felt grateful for having her as his best friend. He wondered whether she was happy with Klaus. The blonde looked like she was carrying a heavy burden on her shoulder, not just her Adidas sport bag. Before they had spoken any further, Stefan was "greeted" by death glare from an approaching Klaus Mikaelson. The guy whom she shouldn't date, regardless of her reasons. "Mikaelson."

He tried to be polite, even though he didn't need to do that anyway.

Klaus smirked at him. He started to become suspicious about many things concerning Caroline and her little friends. Stefan liked her more than he was supposed to, and Klaus couldn't let that happen. _Wasn't he suppose to like Elena_?

"So, Mate, I'm sorry but we shall be going now," he smiled weakly toward Stefan, carelessly. He knew Stefan would be hard to deal with if Klaus didn't handle him the right way. Many things had been consuming his thoughts lately; his brother, Caroline, and mysterious the telephone call. He didn't know how he felt about his proximity with Caroline. He found it surprisingly annoying but at the same time enthralling.

"Come on, Love,"

Caroline looked at Klaus disbelievingly. He didn't have a heart to feel something. He didn't say anything, nevertheless an apology. He attacked Stefan instead and she hated him for it. Hell, she hated him more than anything and she wasn't even a hater. She stared at him seriously, he couldn't shoo one of her friends just because disliked him. Stefan smiled slyly at Klaus before saying goodbye. He knew his existence wasn't needed by her boyfriend so he decided to pick a side and go with it. She glanced at Klaus who standing not too far from her. She challenged him with serious eyes.

"Can't you be nice to any of my friends? If not, try to respect me, at least,Klaus!"

Klaus laughed, "I won't change anything for you or anyone else, no matter what. Do you seriously think I would change because of you? Dream on, sweetheart!" he laughed mockingly at her. He eyed her intensely, making her a bit comfortable. His dark gaze stabbed through her, and he tilted his head forward while studying her face. She couldn't catch her breath. Klaus knew perfectly well what he was doing to her, so he stopped the teasing.

"What's your game?" he asked her seriously.

His lips were so close to hers, one more step and they would be touching perfectly.

She didn't want anything like that to happen. She tried not to panic, because if she started to panicking then her plan would ruin. The only way to make him easily forget was …this. She giggled childishly.

"You're hilarious. Was that your strongest move? Too funny," she continued to giggle lightly. He could never have predicted it could happen.

"Moves? I don't have any moves," _Oh you're seriously funny and childishly crazy. You know I will eat you up?_

Caroline cocked her eyebrow. "Really? Liar, there's no way you don't have any moves." She laughed happily because she had fooled him."Show me more of your moves. Come on, I'm your girlfriend, if I must remind you." she said with teasing smile.

"No," he ignored her, trying to find his car key.

"Come on," she begged him cutely.

"No,"

"Please?" she begged once more and that made him a bit annoyed.

He didn't respond to her. He couldn't believe she asked about his moves.

"Fine, actually I don't have any moves. See the girl makes the move first move to me and the rest is all history, love," he said confidently. Klaus's words were unbelievable superior and swollen with pride (in bad way). It shocked her in very many ways. He smirked after seeing her reaction with a big O. He didn't lie about that, his flirting style was… likely. He never tried too hard to get a girl, even Caroline offered herself to him to be his girlfriend and he enjoyed every seconds to show her how lucky she was.

"Cocky!" she exhaled her tongue out.

"You like me!" he laughed.

"You wish!" she rolled her eyes, annoyingly and ignored his gaze. She didn't realize her lips curved into bright smile. Yes, she had seduced by Klaus Mikaelson and she couldn't help for not giggle. And Klaus knew it, his plan went perfectly well on her. It seems seducing Caroline wasn't too hard for him. He opened the car door for his girlfriend, it made her somewhat felt so special. _Wait….what?_

Caroline could have sworn she didn't believe it when she saw familiar figure . Black t-shirt, covered with a black leather jacket, his dark hair slightly disheveled, and unfriendly expression. He stood with a sour face and his arms folded over his chest. Damon Forbes, watching his sister hand in hand with the last person he thought he could see close to his sister. Klaus Mikaelson. A Mikaelson ensnare the people closest to her and he was not happy to hear it. And he came back here to see his sister who he loved very much hand in hand with Klaus Mikaelson!

Caroline gave her brother a big smile when she saw her brother, she ran and then hugged him. "Damon? You back!" she said with enthusiasm, she has not met his brother since Christmas. So this is almost a year. Caroline saw Damon just smiled slightly, his views led to a guy who stands behind his sister with most annoying grin he had ever seen.

"Blondie, the mother is waiting for you inside," Damon tried to smile but Caroline knew what he was thinking by her brother. Caroline had glanced at Klaus, he nodded in agreement and then leave them. She had a bad feeling. Damon was never like Elijah or Klaus, he will do anything that they can move away from her. Damon can act out of bounds sometimes.

"Klaus Mikaelson, amazingly, you're brave enough!" Damon said, trying to contain his anger. He hides his fist, Klaus's grin made him angry."Did your brother told you're prohibited ..."

Klaus chuckled, he rolled his eyes. "Yes? I do not care about any deal you do with my brother but ... your sister who offered herself to me .. just ask to Caroline, my friend!" He smiled sarcastically, Klaus knew this would make Damon angry. He is too easy to guess.

"Very funny, Klaus. The Mikaelson know how to throw a cheap joke! You know I'll never let you near my sister. Long as I'm alive!" he was glaring at him angrily. He can't hold his temper any longer, it took a step to look at Klaus.

"I don't care if you make an appointment or not? The trouble you had with Elijah had done, but not with me, Forbes!" He met his gaze no less fierce. He was not afraid if he punched him, whatever happens this time Caroline Klaus believes would have chosen. The girl needs to save her useless friends. Stefan and Elena. He believed it's one hundred correct, no matter what she plans. He was starting to like this game.

"Do you want to know your little secret into your little sister? Damon, how wise squirrel jumping, one day it will fall as well. Pleased to meet you here," he winked until he got into his car, leaving Damon with his anger.

He watched the car gone and this time he needs to make calculations with his brother Elijah or his sister's safety would be jeopardized.

(flashback)

_"Damon, Charlotte ..." Connor hold his breath. Damon was sitting in the Grill with Katherine, Rose, and Shane. They just get accepatance letter from university they had chose. Damon accepted at Berkeley, made him only one who will attend at UCLA. Charlotte' is his girlfriend, even though everyone knew that Damon should end up with Katherine, since both of them are good friends for a long time. Connor tried to hold his breath so then he can talk._

_"Charlotte went with Elijah and ... his friends. She ..." Damon heard Elijah make up blood._

_He squeezed his shirt sleeve, "what do you say?" other friends stood, prevented Damon being stupid. "They had an accident and ... Damon, Charlotte can't be found," Connor said haltingly, and he was never nervous. Currently, he was afraid because it seems every time Damon can do stupid things._

_Charlotte had secretly betrayed Damon with going with Elijah and even though Connor knew it since the beginning, he kept silent. His other friends knew that Charlotte had been unfaithful to Damon, Katherine just holding them to say nothing about this. Damon recently through his parents' divorce, even Caroline intentionally entrusted to live with their grandmother in Long Islan, so she thought it will destroy him._

_"Damon, Charlotte had an accident. Elijah car crashed into a bridge. They ..." Before Connor finish, Damon left his friends, Katherine and Shane trying to catch up but it already too late. "Poor Damon," said Rose sadly. If only, one of them told him what actually happened between Charlotte and Elijah._

Caroline looked at her brother with a confused, what happened to him? "Damon, are you okay?" she asked, she sat next to Damon. Her brother always called him blondie, only stopped when their parents decided to divorce. Damon gasped, after he realizes that Caroline sits nicely beside him.

She looked confused, Damon cuddle closer to him. "So, you and Klaus? I don't like it, you know?"

Caroline leaned against his shoulder. She knew Damon may not like her idea if she was going out with her enemy. She knows this was dangerous but she'd do it anyway.

"I know but I love him, Damon," said Caroline, trying to convince Damon.

"Blondie, I never believe she really likes you," Damon didn't want to make small talk again, if he could he would use any means to sever the relationship between them. He was very confident, Klaus will never mean well. If this involves Rebekah, then Klaus dealing with the wrong person.

Caroline looked at Damon, like his older brother was in place and other dimensions.

"I know you don't believe him but can't you just trust me?" Caroline knew Damon was getting restless.

"Caroline, he blasted more than it seems ..."

Caroline interrupted him, "Damon, I ... I fell in love with Klaus and I want you to understand that I can 't separated from him," Caroline tried to convince him with looking at him straightly. He wanted to lie to every people and if Damon knew he really mean he just dating Klaus, because teach him something and of course for protect her two companions, likelihood are also others.

Only she did not know how long it should last. She kept telling lies to the people she loved. It just did not make her any better. Dunno. It made her feel anxious for no reason, there was something that hampered. She felt uneasy.

"Blondie? Are you…no…you can't love someone like him. You're just a child. You're girl and he-"

"So I'm just a girl to you? Damon, I'm growing up, I'm not little Caroline anymore. You can't decide my fate! Why are you back all of sudden and now you give me a lecture about my relationship. You have no right!" she didn't understand why she's mad with her brother. Damon meant to be good brother, like he used to be. He wanted to protected her, but there's power from her bottom of heart against his will, it was strong. She started to arguing with herself. Why did she say such things to Damon? Klaus wasn't anyone. Why did he mess with her head? "I need to take a shower." She left her brother in their living room.

XXX

"Caroline?" Klaus watched the blond girl enter his room. She walked up to him and smiled. "What are you doing here ..." Caroline made him speechless with her kissing. She kissed him like there was no tomorrow. He made as if this is all he used to do. It was then that she woke up from their dream like kiss. He didn't know why she woke up, but she was looking around his room. No sign that that the dream was real, why had he dreamed of Caroline? She was filling his brain with her incredibly annoying laugh, her cheeleader movements, according to him was alluring (even though he would never say it), and her legs.

What's wrong with him? Isn't he supposed to be teased? Instead the contrary, he didn't want this to happen. He immediately ran to the bathroom and washed his face. He patted his face, he looked at the mirror. He convinced himself, the blonde temptation altogether will have no effect on him. He's Klaus fucking Mikaelson. No, he would sleep with Caroline and discard her like trash. Exactly like Caroline's brother Damon made a habit of doing. He heard a knock on the door, he heard his maid call his name from outside of his room. He took his gray T-shirt from the hanger and pulled it on, opening the door as soon as possible.

"Thankfully, a friend of yours is looking for ..." Klaus frowned when he saw the blond man approaching him.

"Matt?" he asked. The servant bowed and excused himself away.

"Hey slacker!" the blonde guy patted his shoulder.

"Hey, asshole!" Klaus replied with bright smile. Matt came on time because he needed a "detective" to investigate something disturbing him. Matt Donovan could help in this regard and he knew his old friend was going to help with all the effort in the world, hopefully.

"Hey, the most important thing is that I came. Where is Rebekah?" he asked, Matt hadn't ever met Rebekah, as far as Klaus knew. Klaus keep his baby sister safe from guys like himself, and Matt has somewhat of a reputation as a "player". Matt Donovan was one of the few people who knew Klaus better than his parents.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Matt, I think I asked you here to have completed a mission instead of looking for my sister. She's still in Connecticut," said Klaus. He let Matt enter his room. He just shrugged his shoulders, he did not expect to only see Klaus and went as usual.

"So, now you have a stalker?" Said Matt, who was sitting comfortably on the sofa in his room. Matt was not the kind of spoiled rich kid who grovel at Klaus's feet for his friendship or whatnot. He was independent and his own person, even though his parents were rich and he also has sister of his own who was only concerned with two things: sex and cocaine.

Their acquaintance began when Klaus saved the blonde blonde boy from the clutches of the senior students who liked to torture the juniors in the back of the school when they were both attending Richmond Elementary Private School. Since then, Klaus has considered him as friend, a very big title. Matt had a capacity other than as a captain of the baseball in high school. He lived in Richmond, not too far from Mystic Falls. His ability was that he was a talented detective. He liked mystery and intrigue, so he was the right guy to help him.

"Yes," he answered shortly, he tried to wrack his memory. Short messages, Gossip Raven, and a glimpse of the mysterious man he had met (also Caroline).

"Could it be that it was one girl who was hurt because you threw them out like an outdated game?" Matt looked at Klaus and wasn't surprised when he nodded.

"So maybe this is just an act of revenge from a girl who is pissed with you. Not that... okay wait a minute. You don't suspect anyone in particular, right?"

Klaus, supporting his chin with his hand, nodded. "I do suspect someone, obviously." Matt's face turned serious.

" Damon Forbes?"

Matt shook his head, he was not sure. "He would not do something like this, Klaus. He will do way more barbaric than this. Not that I protect him or something, but this is the work of people who know all your activities and know you very well so ... I concluded I would take a look more further. Maybe this is not as complicated as we think, "said Matt.

But he saw a glimpse of the face of a tightening Klaus. Matt raised an eyebrows, watching Klaus's expression. "You're hiding something from me, Niklaus?" Matt asked, his gaze directed toward his friend. Friendship for 10 years, it was not enough to make him well known Klaus Mikaelson. And if Matt seriously, then Klaus know one thing. He should tell the truth to him. Maybe not all of them "Klaus?" Matt called him again, he could be forced if needed and it was one of his trait he hated most from Matt. Klaus rubbed his nose and then focused his attention on what he will say.

"Maybe last summer, I did something outrageous to someone. I don't remember her name. Obviously I've done... I mean ... I stole the money after..."

Matt nodded, he did not need to hear all the details of the story.

"Yes, is that not what I'm saying? I'll try to track down who sent this, hopefully it is not professional enough that I do not need help from anyone."

He shrugged, taking the laptop out of his backpack and putting in his earphones." I just can't keep figure out who the fuck this Gossip Raven is. I thought things like this only existed on television."

Klaus ignored Matt's gaze.

"I think when people know what you are doing at all times, this is weird." Matt said, frowning.

"Whatever you do it has made her angry,"added Matt, and he returned Klaus's glance.

"How about if got a drink? "

Klaus smiled." It's a great idea but you ... take it easy, buddy! I'm going to finish my work. I love my school so don't worry."

He rolled his eyes. They were getting ready to leave, but stopped short when they saw Caroline entering his house and talking to the maid. She wore a knee-length blue dress paired baby blue jacket and white ballet shoes. Her blonde hair was loose over her shoulders. Again, she made consumed his attention.

"Hey Klaus!" she smiled at him suggestively.

_What a tease._

XXX

"Forbes?" Elijah saw his surroundings, not the appropriate place for him. He rolled his eyes, "It's been three years, Damon, has it not?" Elijah wouldn't be surprised if he saw Damon still hated him. Elijah still hated Damon, anyways. He ordered, from the bartender, a bottle of mineral water. Beer was not his favorite drink, nor was anything that would typically be offered in a place like this.

Damon just smiled slightly, not a normal smile but rather an evil laugh. He wanted to know why had Damon decided to talk to him.

"Good, you still remember remembered the past," Damon matched his words with a sly smile.

Elijah just grinned in response. He looked at Damon and then immediately knew what he meant. Damon stared at his mineral water bottle placed in front of him on the table. The bartender left them to serve other orders. It was then that Damon looked directly his old enemy.

"I think we're clear, Elijah, we will not disturb each other. You have to control your brother but you never listen to me so ... I'm going to act on my own," Damon has been collecting his resentment, anger, and disappointment, he wanted to Klaus stay away from his sister. Whatever happened he would not let Klaus hurt his sister. If Elijah didn't intend to work with him, then he will go to any lengths to keep them apart. Although Caroline was going to hurt for a while.

Elijah was sipping his mineral water. "Damon, sometimes you have to know whether or not you're doing the right thing." Elijah grinned.

"I don't want to separate them, but will be very happy to see you destroy your own sister, Forbes. I'm sure _it will be fun,_" Elijah put the bottle on the table, smiling wickedly at him .

"So ask yourself. Do you want to separate them? You need to ask your brother, Damon. Have a good evening," he smiled briefly before leaving.

When Elijah turned around, he saw Klaus with Matt and Caroline.

"Hi," he greeted them, trying to be friendly. Klaus throw his face from him, Matt replied to him with his friendly wave, and Caroline just smiled. His attention turned to Damon. Aren't they never fit together? There was something unique behind his "Hey, I'm the king, and you are all lower than me" attitude. Elijah was not someone that could be easily read. It was the same with his brother. There was little tenderness behind his arrogant attitude and excessive confidence (Caroline could write a long list comparing him with Klaus). On the other hand, Klaus was Klaus: he had exorbitant confidence, but he was also very tempting even without trying. Two Mikaelsons confounded with their mischevious (and arrogant) smirks and their eyes were deep and frosty. They were so supercilious, not to mention addictive.

He saw her glaring at Damon with a hard, mean look in her eyes. Was she was angry or just disappointed?

"Damon?" Klaus grinned mischeviously, he wanted to challenge his own death.

"Hi Caroline. Klaus, and whatever his name is. I have to go. Caroline, don't get home too late tonight," Damon tried to smile in front of his sister before he left.

He would make a calculation with the whole Mikaelson family. Klaus watched his departure with a satisfied smile.

"So, I'm going to order a drink now." Matt's demeanor had turned tense, but he kept up the cheerful voice.

"I'm going to the bathroom," said Caroline.

"Can I come?" Klaus asked with naughty smile which was answered with a death stare from Caroline.

Matt cleared his throat as they approached the bar, looking at his friend weirdly. "Dude, you two don't seem like a real couple." Matt admitted to his friend that Klaus really never was the one who dated. His thing was sleeping and toying around. Not that he complained about his behavior towards the usual girls, but Caroline seemed like a genuinely nice girl and Klaus usually showed interest in the bitchy types.

"After I sleep with her, we _wont_ be a couple, Matty." He sipped his beer slowly.

His eyes were fixed on the two girls were wearing the shortest skirts he had ever seen. They had "Hey we're alone; seduce us" looks on their faces. Both of them flashed slinky smiles and waved at him.

Klaus grinned. "There's an idea."

Matt just sighed.

"You're going to cause a _major_ disaster," Matt did not know Caroline, but he was pretty sure that she would be upset (or do something in retaliation to Klaus). That is, if Caroline and Klaus were really dating. If not, he believed that they were playing a dangerous game. The games would end with blood and tears, and Matt just wanted to avoid all of the drama that would ensue.

Klaus walked toward the two girls with his usual confidence. The two girls touched their hair as they realized that he was approaching them. This was a little game for him, he wanted to see Caroline's reaction. It would be fun to see her mad.

"Hi ladies," He greeted them in his deepest voice, throwing in a sweet and teasing smile for good measure.

"Hi, I'm Rachel and ..." the redhead smiled at Klaus.

"I'm Dana, Rachel's friend," she said, welcoming his outstretched hand. Dana has straight glossy brown hair that hung down to her shoulders. If Rachel's gesture was friendly and rather normal, Dana's gesture was extraordinary appealing. She clearly showed her interest in Klaus. She tossed her hair gently and smiled at him. Klaus was familiar with flirty girls like Dana, so he knew what he must do.

"I'm Klaus. Let's join my friend over there, and I'll buy you a drink."

They smiled amusedly, either because of his accent or because they had been waiting for the opportunity they now had ever since Klaus had entered the bar. They seem to expect he was an innocent high-school student who had experience with practically nothing , but they were wrong.

"Okay then, Klaus," Rachel said with a smile, then a laugh, while Klaus followed them from behind.

Caroline took off her jacket, and she walked with her head held high. She strode to Klaus and Matt's table. She had seen several men watched her walk by. Of course, she did this to make Klaus swallow his own bitter pills. He saw two girls flirting with Klaus, and he looked oddly comfortable with their company. She tossed her hair, then waved at him. She could see that Klaus was ignoring her presence and was having fun teasing the other two girls.

Who did he think he was?

Caroline smiled at Matt. With his bad attitude, Caroline wouldn't have believed that Klaus was the kind of guy who could ever have a real friend.

Caroline ordered tequila, even though she did not like it and then he sipped it directly. She saw Matt and the bartender watching her in amazement, Klaus realized that Caroline ordered tequila, he secretly hoped that she would never get drunk again.

"Hi ... I'm Caroline," Caroline greeted the two girls as friendly as she could be, showing much composure and elegance. She didn't even react when she saw Dana embrace Klaus.

This girl was amazingly odd to him.

"I'm Dana and this is my friend Rachel." Dana was not too happy to see Caroline. Caroline nodded, her sweet smile made Klaus feel both shock and surprise, mixed with some disbelief.

She smiled cheerily at him, staring directly into his eyes.

"And this is my boyfriend, Klaus." without Klaus thought he landed a kiss on the cheek. Caroline saw the reaction that she wanted, mixed with shock and a look of disbelief. Caroline smiled at him innocently. _This girl will be dead by tomorrow_, he thought. He saw Matt chuckled as he watched him. God, he would be dead too.

XXX

Klaus was silent, sitting in the backseat of his car quietly while Matt talked to Caroline about the little adventures the two of them took every summer. Caroline laughed with satisfaction, glancing at Klaus. Remember, Klaus hates her laughter and also Matt being "very bubbly" around her, _what the heck is that?_ He did not know how they were able to quickly become so close. Matt was driving his car and Caroline sat next to him and listened to his story, laughing at the funny parts. Both of them exchanged stories and Caroline seemed to get along easily with Matt. Klaus was starting to think that his trap didn't go well at all.

Finally, the car stopped in front of Matt's old house, where his mother lived.

"Okay, glad to meet you, Caroline," Klaus out of his car to take his position.

"I'm also pleased to see you, Matt!" she said with a big grin, unexpectedly Matt stands in stark contrast with Klaus. He was friendly, normal, and quite humorous. She knew now why Matt and Klaus could be friends for 10 years and why Matt could stand Klaus's demeanor.

Klaus sat back down next to him.

"Wow, you're quite familiar with Matt, _fantastic_!" Klaus quipped and she just laughed as she rubbed his cheek. To her surprise, it made him change expression and he realized Caroline smiled, her cheeks was blushing. Klaus never smiled sincerely as long as he saw it, but tonight he just smiled, Caroline could see his dimples.

"You have dimples!" she said involuntarily, then she shut her mouth, bowing because of the embarrassment. The atmosphere became a little nervous after that, throughout their trip, Caroline was silent and the only sound could be heard from the radio. Then they got in front of Caroline's house and this was the third time Klaus drove her to her house. Klaus opened the door for her (not as usual) and Caroline sighed before she came out. She was faced with the one and only Klaus on the other side of the door, and she saw his unusual smile.

Klaus approached her. One step for closer to her, making Caroline feel uneasy blended with fluster. Klaus tilted his head, his lips gently kissed hers, and Caroline kept her hand on his waist, causing him to lean in close to his car. It was not a long or deep kind of kiss, but it was able to undermine her balance significantly. "Good night Caroline," he kissed her cheek, smiling. One more touch from him and it would be the death of her.

**Klaus-Caroline: 1-1**

* * *

**I'm just add some stuff. Okay I'm reupload again. I'm sorry**

**Thank you for my lovely beta Alexis**

Oh okay like I'm promise the last I will update more, so here we go. Damon make appearance, yes he's a Forbes , Matt is only Klaus's best friend in this fiction, and what do you think? Read and review, I'm just got three reviews, huh but thanks for everyone read for read my stories. Reviews is loves. For Kalijah Shipper I'd add them in next chapter for some reason. See you in next chapter, my lovely readers.


	6. The Ship Has Sailed

**The Ship Has Sailed**  
Elena and Caroline laughed when they reached the classroom. It seemed like everything was fine now. Okay, maybe Caroline was not _completely_ alright, but she was feeling better. The fact was, she couldn't close her eyes all night. She finally fell asleep just after 2 am, up all night thinking about the kiss. She felt stupid for not controlling the situation, and letting him kiss her on the lips. The kiss was still stuck on her lips. The warmth she had felt when their lips touched, even if only for a moment was fresh in her mind. It helped restore her faded memory about their first kiss. But Caroline acted as if there was nothing going on.

"We have a new teacher today?" Elena and Caroline looked at each other when they saw a strange man enter their classroom, holding the file.

He laid it on the table, "Hello everyone. I'm your substitute teacher for History."

He walked to the blackboard and wrote something-Alaric Saltzman-. "I hope this last term, we can work together ..."

Alaric stopped as Klaus abruptly walked away in front off him. "Sorry I'm late," even though he apologized, it sounded like Klaus did not really feel his guilt. His voice was cold and arrogant. He did not care about anyone in his classroom, not even Alaric's presence. He would sit in the back and stay out of sight of the teacher.

"Doesn't matter. Please take a seat," Alaric smiled at him, but not the usual smile. _Damn, he is the strange man who he had shared a cigarette with the other day. He also smoked marijuana with him._ He smiled smugly.

"I will be happy to assist you in this lesson. Can we start?" Alaric smiled and opened his book. He relaxed without compromising his formal stance. They discussed the history of the United States and especially during 1960. Alaric asked them one-on-one what they knew about the events that occurred that year. If it had been Mr. Tanner then Caroline would have closed her ears, but Alaric made everything sound like fun. Not too bad, Klaus's expression also changed, he didn't make a sound. Alaric is a fun teacher, Caroline was just scared because she believed Klaus was possibly drafting a plan for him.

Moreover, Klaus had a crew who would do anything he told them to. As her brother always said, _"They're rich, and money can buy everything."_ Huh, why would he think that?

"Okay, we only have the remaining few minutes of time. Now I know you're not going to like this, but I'm going to give the homework to you," the whole class complained, while Klaus bowed his head to hide his identity. He just came out of here, he saw Caroline ignore him. Or she apparently wanted to avoid him. "You just have to write a three page essay... Okay, I know, but I think it could be fun. Have a nice weekend!" Alaric just shook his head as he glanced at Klaus. He had noticed the boy for two hours. He believed his work would mull over him here.

The recess bell had sounded, the other students put their books into their bags. The weekend has arrived.

Klaus walked to approach his girlfriend. He saw Alaric watching him as several other students asked him a question. He served them well. _What's wrong with that guy? Is he going to complain to John? Instead, Klaus cares about this but ... whatever._

Elena looked between her friends when Klaus came to the table. Stefan looked like he was holding something in (anger, resentment, and the like), meanwhile, Caroline looked tense. Elena saw oddities stranded just in front of her. She was not used to being in the middle. The tense atmosphere melted after Caroline stood up and chose to go with Klaus.

Stefan's reaction? That was the first time Elena had noticed. He watched the departure of the two of them sullenly. Elena smiled when she realized it. Stefan looked at her confused.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, asked, waiting for an explanation.

Elena shrugged, "It's okay," she said while walking with a smile. Stefan raised an eyebrow in confusion. When they were out of class, Stefan had lately been trying to avoid the two of them, especially Klaus. Jealous? Pfft…of course not.

Caroline was leaning back against her locker and laughing at everything that Klaus was saying to her. Yes, Klaus makes her happy, and Stefan couldn't believe it but that's what happened. Caroline blushed lightly when Klaus whispered something to her. She let him touch her hair and somehow Stefan felt something strange inside himself.

"Stef? Are you okay? "Elena asked, interrupting his reverie. Stefan just nodded his head, still confused by the feelings he was experiencing. Elena's question made him realize that he was not alone in front of their class.

He shrugged. "Yeah, of course. I'm fine. What's your next class, again? " Elena's laugh made Stefan looked at him questionably.

"Stefan, what happened to you? Did you forget that we both have biology class?" Stefan patted his forehead and he laughed with embarrassment, _how stupid_.

Caroline did not imagine that Klaus would dare to kiss her in front of everyone. She felt he would probably do it. "Okay, whatever you want to do better to forget. I have to go to class ..." she chuckled, shaking her head. Okay, she did not know why everyone is staring at them, "Klaus, I have to go to class," he gave her a warm and sweet smile, making Caroline getting very guilty. He tilted his head, he stood very close to her, so that he could smell her fragrance perfectly and the fragrance is a blend of citrus and vanilla. Caroline Forbes smelled very tempting.

"Okay," he winked, smiling at her before leaving. She still saw Klaus standing by his locker and waved his hand, he gave a final grin. Klaus's face eased into a smile when he saw Stefan's eyes, and then he grinned triumphantly. Of course he would win this game. He saw Stefan gone with Elena, and he would not allow them to destroy his epic plan. Klaus took his cell phone from his pants pocket. He saw Alaric throwing him smiles and nodding his head. He might briefly look good and normal, but Klaus swore to God that Alaric Saltzman was the biggest threat at the moment. He did not care whoever he was, but he intended to remove him from the school. Of course, he had already been done it once before and it would not be hard to do again, would it not?

XXX

"Good morning, class!" Meredith Fell put the book on the table. "Because Miss Bergdorf will not be here today, I'm going to replace her. Today we will discuss one of the leading figures in the world of English literature, William Shakespeare. Today we will be talking about Romeo and Juliet ... ' Meredith smiled when she heard the tortured moans of her students. She didn't know Shakespeare had more interesting work than Romeo and Juliet. Moreover, a lot of films existed that could be used as a reference by her students. "I know, I know. But this is a timeless, classic piece." Meredith smiled at her students. "Okay, we'll start with the first act. Tristan, can you read the part prologue from first act? The boy nodded reluctantly and then stood to recite the prologue.

"_Two households, both alike in dignity,__  
__In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,__  
__From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,__  
__Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.__  
__From forth the fatal loins of these two foes__  
__A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;__  
__Whose misadventured piteous overthrows__  
__Do with their death bury their parents' strife.__  
__The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,__  
__And the continuance of their parents' rage,__  
__Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,__  
__Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;__  
__The which if you with patient ears attend,__  
__What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."_

She smiled as she imagined that she and Stefan play as Romeo and Juliet. Stefan was going up the stairs to meet her (Juliet). He recited poetry: _A thousand times the worse, to want thy light. Love goes toward love, as schoolboys from their books, But love from love, toward school with heavy looks,"_

She stood on the balcony, looking at him happily and full of love. The night breeze hit Stefan's dark hair gently. Wishfully, Caroline smiled, as if she had longed for his presence. "No Juliet, this guy is a Montague, he is the enemy of your family! Our family," she saw Damon pulled her hand angrily, she stared at Stefan, who suddenly became Klaus. Klaus smiled at her and ...

"Miss Forbes, could you share your story with us?" Meredith Fell asked kindly, but her voice was firm.

"Yes?" Caroline suddenly felt a stutter, the rest of the class was watching her.

"Are you paying any attention to what I'm saying? Okay, because I also teach drama, I am very pleased to announce that I will open a new staging of Shakespeare drama this year. Audition will start this week, so I hope that all of you are going to participate in this one. Okay, now how about we start by discussing one of the characters."

She wrote the name of the main characters: Romeo and Juliet. Supposedly it was Caroline and Stefan, but not Caroline and Klaus. _My goodness, she imagined Klaus again._

Caroline lost her concentration and April Young apparently sitting next to her snapped her attention back to reality.

"Are you okay?" April whispered, pretending to write something in her notebook. Well, Caroline was not too sure how to answer that question. Was she okay? Why was Klaus's face filling her mind? She wanted his face, his name, or anything related to Klaus to disappear from her mind, away from her thoughts, but it would not be that easy. She didn't know how to cope with all of this. Was she starting to like him? What really happened? Klaus can't do this to her. Caroline would not let him. Supposedly, she had teased him, and not vice versa.

"Yeah, I'm fine, April," she whispered back in a low voice. April nodded and returned her attention to the Meredith. Caroline sighed softly. She should focus on her lessons. She felt she had to do something to defeat Klaus, but what could she do? Tease Klaus? In what way? Klaus must have tried all of the most disgusting things she had ever imagined, certainly.

"Miss Forbes, you look different today," Meredith Fell was not the world's best teacher, but she knew Caroline was one of the best students in MFH. She was always focused and Meredith could tell that something had happened to her. Meredith had intentionally refrained from reprimanding her in front of the class, but it was break now. "Are you okay?" her teacher said her in concern tone.

Caroline was stunned, grasping for a response. She just smiled and put her book into her bag. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she replied casually, smiling sweetly at her.

Meredith nodded, "I don't think you're fine, though. You're not paying attention, so I draw the conclusion that something is wrong." she smiled. The young woman had quickly become everyone's favorite: she was beautiful, smart, and caring with her students. Caroline also loved her, like many other students. It's just that she felt guilty for ignoring her favorite subject. She wanted to tell this to Elena or Stefan, but since she knew what their reaction would be, she decided to keep it alone.

"Miss Fell, I have to go ..."

Meredith held her back before she left. She turned and saw Meredith pull something out of her Longchamp bag. "I know you've never participated in any school plays before, but I would be very pleased if you decide to become Juliet." Caroline was gaping, she had never been offered the number one role in any of the school productions, and now Meredith directly wanted her as Juliet, her dream role. She was almost at a loss for words to answer that question.

"Caroline? Are you still here?"

Caroline nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, Miss Fell? I mean ... I would be very delighted to participate in the play as Juliet. ... I mean it's my dream role." She was running out of her words. Meredith nodded, she thought Miss Bergdorf's choice not wrong in judging her students. Oh yeah, Caroline Forbes as Juliet Capulet. She just thought that Klaus would make a good Romeo, of course she would not say this to him, though. _No, he's not her Romeo. What the hell._

"Okay, we'll meet next Monday and it was a play. Have a great weekend." she smiled at the blonde girl. Caroline could not wait to tell Stefan and Elena about this good news. She walked out of her class with a feeling of joy and a bright smile adorning her pretty face.

Unconsciously, she hit a person with her textbook when she turned around, and it fell on the floor. "Oh ... I'm sorry ..." She heard the sound of laughter from the boy she had hit.

"Huh ... it's okay," he smiled at Caroline and return books on Caroline.

"Thank you," Caroline started gawking when she saw the face of the stranger.

"You're welcome. Oh I'm new here, my name is Kol Smith!" he extended his hand and he smiled at her.

Caroline took his hand, smiling. "Caroline Forbes, nice to meet you ..."

He chuckled. "Oh me too, it's rare to see such a beautiful girl walking alone," he said with a teasing smile.

She could feel her cheeks flushed. "Sorry I have to go," she took leave after a moment of silence.

"Of course, I hope we can meet again at another time," he said with mysterious smile, before turning around to go.

XXX

"Katherine, my dear. Look who's here!"

Katherine rolled her eyes, she let go of her earphone ipod at her bedside. Isobel was wearing the Jason Wu dress she had just bought yesterday. Katherine wore shorts, a black tank top, and she just wanted to relax, to spend her vacation having fun. She did want to see Damon and Rose. Well, she's already met with Damon, but Damon is busy with his burden as big brother. She felt it too, but Elena did not seem likely tied to one of the Mikaelson. She hoped not. Isobel walked toward him, and she shook her head.

"Did you forget that you're going on a date with Elijah?" Huh? Katherine vowed never to promise anything, let alone a date. Being in a room with Elijah alone, disgusted her. Isobel opened her closet, looking for something in there. "Hmm, I think you should wear this dress and pair it with Choo?" Isobel showed the black dress to her.

Oh god, the dress is so short! "I picked it out for you. It's From Barney's."

Barney's, Prada, or Macy's. They were never an option for Katherine, she did not care about all that.

"Mom, I want a break, okay?" She would not go with anyone. Especially not Elijah Mikaelson.

"Katherine, I will not tolerate you anymore . Wear this dress and behave nicely in front of Elijah. Do not make everything difficult!" Isobel threw the dress on the bed and left Katherine alone in her room. She groaned angrily.

Katherine peeled off her tank top and then took her dress while still grumbling. "Is there anything I can help you with?" Katherine spontaneously turned around and her eyes glared when she saw Elijah standing calmly in front of her room. There was a fleeting smile on his face, a face which she hated so much.

"Do you not know how to knock? GET OUT!" she shouted with an angry face.

But Elijah just smiled, "Katerina, when you're as angry as you are now, you're just even more beautiful. I wanted to ask for your help," Katherine hated when Elijah called her Katerina, it was not her name. But from the first time she had known Elijah, he had always called her Katerina because he thought it was more suited for her.

"I do not care, you just better get out of here!" she yelled again, but Elijah didn't budge one bit.

"You want to help me or not? Or I'm going to be here until you agreed to my request," Elijah folded his arms over his chest.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'll help. Satisfied? Now get out of my room so I can change clothes,"

Elijah shrugged, "Okay, I'll wait outside," he said, then left.

She did not know why she said that. Why Elijah Mikaelson needed her help? Couldn't his daddy's money solve everything?

XXX

"What are we doing here?"

The last time Caroline checked her watch, it was after school hours. She had promised to help April with Italian class. It wasn't a secret that April had a major crush on Stefan. Obviously April just wanted to be close to him. Caroline liked April. She was pretty, cheerful, and fun, but she also had the ability to easily fall in love. It worried her.

Klaus had taken her to his family's pool after school. She hated the idea of getting wet. She put her bag away without answering his question. What she really wanted? Caroline saw him release his shirt, then his pants, and that just left him with his boxers. Caroline had to admit he had a sexy back (and how to get sexy back?), Caroline tried to be apathetic in front of him.

"Caroline, come in with me," he said when he was in the pool.

"I'll just wait here, I did not bring a swimsuit," she said softly.

Klaus chuckled. "You can wear your underwear, come on!"

Caroline really want to say no, but she did not see anything wrong. She took off her uniform , then pulled down her skirt, leaving her with her crème bra and matching underwear. Unexpectedly, Klaus swallowed hard as he had never seen Caroline without her clothes before. She had a perfect body. He could not turn his eyes away from her.

"You scared me," she said, looking at Klaus. She was down in the pool, now, cold water washing over her mostly naked body. His lips formed a sympathetic smile, without saying a word. Klaus just stared at Caroline, who was approaching him.

"You're afraid of water?" he chuckled. Caroline felt his chest pounding. This was one of the times when she was too close to Klaus. Klaus looked at her with the view that she had never seen before.

"I'm not afraid of water," the answer made Klaus smile a little. Their bodies are intimately attached, he could feel the tension in her face. He held her face, then he touched his lips with hot kiss, the kind of kiss that made all the girls hard to resist. He made her open her mouth, exploring her lips lustfully and hands wrapped around her waist. Caroline did not know if she's still treading the earth or not, she had difficulty to breathe. The kiss was warm up cold she felt, she felt now his lips touched her chin, her neck, and his hands squeezed her ass. Caroline moaned softly, whenever she felt his touch. If he does not say a kiss is just a kiss then she has lied to herself.

Klaus felt the softness of her lips when he was attacked those luscious lips, it tasted like vanilla. He did not even like Vanilla but Caroline's lips tasted very good. He does not plan to explore every corner of her body but he did it anyway. They were out of boundary and Klaus aware of it, he just did not want to have sex with Caroline in the school pool.

"Looks like we're late," Caroline looked at Klaus after their unexpected kiss session. Honestly, she never guessed he would kiss her, and a little longer they would have sex.

"Yes, also I have to see April," she said nervously. Klaus nodded, he took the shirt and wear it, he watched Caroline when she was wearing her uniform. His mind had drifted everywhere, it made her lose her balance.

"You can't wear that. Better that I bring you home," Oh no, she could run out of breath if she was in same car with Klaus.

"I can ..."

Klaus shook his head. "Caroline, I will bring you home and no rejection, understand?" He stared at her, making Caroline a little surprised. Her circumstances did not allow her to refuse or argue even longer with him. She shrugged her shoulders, trying to undertakes her request. She hoped that Damon was not in the house. They both went together and finding deserted school atmosphere. Caroline had never felt as tense as before. She did not speak during the trip, as well as Klaus, he seemed calm and just focus on the road. Moments later they arrived at the house. Caroline did not see any sign Damon was in their house.

"Okay thank you," she said with a smile.

"No problem," he said.

After a while both were silent in the silence, "do you want a glass of hot chocolate or something to eat?" It was the first time during their dating, she invited Klaus entered herhouse. Damon will kill her. Totally.

Klaus smiled, "Okay, why not?"

XXX

Katherine tried to lower her dress, said dress was a little short for her.

"I think you look lovely, Katerina! "Elijah smiled sweetly at him.

"My name is Katherine, not Katerina. How many times do I have to say that I do not like that name?" She rolled her eyes, trying to hold back her anger. Well, if he was not her enemy since she was small so she will probably like himt, even though only a little.

"Where is my mother? "asked him.

Elijah started walking towards her but she backed up. "She went to the spa with my mom, just now. Calm down, we're not going out like your mother said. I just need your help, "

Katherine looked at Elijah." Why do you need my help? "she asked in exasperation. Elijah laughed, he loved her more than her younger sister. Elena was an innocent girl, but Katherine was the fierce one. He thought it made her look cuter.

"Because Katerina, I will stop the match as long as you want to help us to figure out who terrorized Klaus, "Katherine looked at him for a moment and then smiled.

"How do I know that you're not going to lie to me? "asked Elijah.

" Katherine, I'm the guy who always holds promise so believe me, "she actually had misgivings with her but that's the only way he can distance himself from Elijah Mikaelson.

" Well I'll help you but remember you have to hold your promise, "sometimes regret always comes last. "Or I will you, Mikaelson,"

"I must keep my promise." His lips curved into a perfect smile. "So because we're promise _our mothers_for a date night so…"Elijah stopped when heard someone knocked on the door. He saw Matt smiled brightly at them, he raised his eyebrow because he actually didn't try to _talk_with Katherine, but seduce her. Nah, Elijah and Klaus was no different.

"Sorry interrupt you two, but we're kind of late." Matt smiled at Katherine and Elijah. "The stalker stayed at Richmond," he didn't know why he ask Elijah for the help but he need clean everything up between him and his brother, he hoped his action didn't cause trouble.

"Am I sorry?" Katherine asked smiling Elijah.

XXX

Klaus and Caroline were sitting in living room, they watched a sitcom and complemented with glass of hot chocolate. Klaus wearing T-shirts give by Caroline, he prayed it did not belong to Damon. Klaus laughed when a man named Ted in sitcom said love to a woman in her first date. According to him, it was very foolish and stupid. Caroline glared at him, "I think he did very sweet," Klaus Mikaelson certainly will never understand other people feelings like Ted.

"Sweet? Huh ...Ted was tacky," Tacky? Of course it was too good to describe this guy Ted's, the sitcom is pretty stupid.

"Okay, I understand. Guy like you will never understand the others feelings and of course love," Oh, so she took him to a fight. Caroline and Klaus looked at each other full of hatred, then Caroline pout and then decided to leave him.

"Caroline? Huh? Come on Sweetheart, are you mad?" Klaus whined about Caroline suddenly became irritated. He followed the blond girl to the kitchen, she opened the refrigerator door, she took a bottle of orange juice regardless of Klaus. She did not know why she was mad because he did not like her favorite sitcom? She does not understand why she was upset that Klaus is actually being nice to her? He even never mentioned about their kiss. She just ... Caroline did not understand.

She turned and saw Klaus was still standing there, waiting for the answer. She does not know what he really feels. She stared at a pair of blue eyes, difficulty speaking. Her house atmosphere is very quiet and it made her feel completely alone. "I'm not angry," she said quietly, Klaus raised his eyebrows without saying anything. None of the words were out of his mouth, he looked at the girl, smiling.

"If you're not angry. Did you know you got me freaked the hell?" It is a fact, and he did not even know how to explain this. When Caroline left, he thought she would throw him out, not that he was afraid. He could steal a kiss and made her cheeks flushed anytime. But that's not what he wanted. He wants this girl smile. He never expect anything from a girl, so whether special from Caroline? He also did not understand. He thought he was just an ordinary girl.

"You panic? Klaus Mikaelson panic? Hah!" she laughed.

"You freaked me the hell out because you're driving me crazy," Her laughter stopped when they look at each other. She could feel her chest pounding hard, would he kiss her again? Why would she want that to happen again? Caroline suddenly heard her phone ring.

"Wait a minute," she said and then left alone in the kitchen Klaus to answer his phone. She saw Elena name on the screen. "Hello' Lena, "Beyond her surprise, she heard sobs from the other side.

"Elena, what happened? Where are you?" Caroline asked Elena. Elena has not answered, but Caroline knew something was wrong.

"Care, I ... can you meet me in front of the school?"

"Of course, I'm going to school, okay?"

"Thank you."

"You are my _best_ friend Elena," Caroline was getting Klaus stood behind him, shocked her. "Klaus? Are you crazy? You startled me!" She stroked his chest, she was still confused as to what actually happened.

"Where are you going? Let me bring you," Klaus actually had overheard conversation between Elena and Caroline. Why was a girl's life so boring and complicated?

"No, I mean I'll go alone. This is a girl's affairs. You know? It will bore you by now." She explained to him. This will surely sound strange if Klaus is between Elena and her.

"Okay, whatever. Then I'm going home!" Klaus shrugged. He had his original plan. Hangout with his so called friends and having fun, because hangout with Caroline made him like that guy named Ted. He definitely not like Ted.

_Period_.

Anyone ask for Kol's appearance, we have his cameo in this chapter (his role would bigger in next chapter)

For pop culture reference : we have Shakespare and How I Met Your Mother. Haaa…I'm just love Ted, okay?

Okay sorry for late update. Can I ask you favor? Can you tell me this part intriguing via reviews? Read, follow, favorite, and reviews are making me update more. Yes?

Thanks to lovely Alexis for BETA-ed.

Love

A


	7. Close to You

**Sorry lovelies for late update but here we go chapter 7.**

**Close To You**

"Elena?" Lately, Caroline felt that she had become the worst friend ever. That feeling intensified when she saw Elena sitting alone on their school lawn bench. She knew one thing that had happened to her, Elena had broken up with Luke. Caroline was supposed to be here for her, accompany her.

"Care?" Elena greeter her friend as Caroline sat beside her, and they hugged.

"Are you okay?" she asked, Elena just nodded her head weakly. "Luke decided to break up with me because he's going back to Richmond," she sobbed and began to cry wildly. Caroline knew that this was definitely not a faint blow for her. Elena was always breaking up with her boyfriends due to factors that were not her fault. Even Klaus had interfered in her love life and Elena had had no clue. If she knew, Caroline didn't know what would happen. Would Elena feel cheated, even betrayed by her friends for keeping that secret from her? Probably.

"He did _not_ break up with you because he couldn't properly hold a long-distance relationship, right? Really, that would be so cliché!" Caroline grumbled, trying to hold back her emotions. "Boys with their stupid opinions," she rolled her eyes.

"Care, all will be fine. Time goes on," Elena told her best friend, smiling or at least she tried for it.

Caroline nodded, Elena always said the same thing but deep down she realized that she was in fact far from it. She was miserable and broken hearted. Caroline was not sure if Elena would be happy if she saw Stefan was in their midst.

"Hi Care, Elena," Stefan arrived on the scene, locking his bike on a rack not far away from Elena and Caroline. Looks like Stefan had brought his bike around the town.

Caroline used to often wonder why Stefan never expressed his true feelings to Elena. Looking at them, it was easy to see that they were very compatible with each other. Caroline smiled at Stefan, she was happy to finally get away from Klaus. Her feelings saying that their dealings haven't been completed and Klaus would still make her life even more miserable. She couldn't forget their kissing in the pool, it was very hot kiss and make her difficult to think of anything. Maybe she'll talk to him later. _Or whatever._

"Elena, are you okay?" Elena smiled, nodded her head when Stefan asked her.

"Yeah, I'm just a little surprised. Maybe I should think before dating again," she looked at the ground, sorrowfully.

Caroline looked at Elena's weak expression. "Yes, you can stay at my house if you want. I'm sure you can get through all this because we will help you." Elena looked at her two friends lightly.

"How about we do group hug?" Stefan asked, trying to avoid the angst ala women. It made him a little uncomfortable to be the only guy in between these two beautiful girls who had been friends with him for a long time.

"Agreed!" The three friends were doing the group hug. Caroline had been waiting for this moment to come again for awhile; she would not let Klaus snatch it from her grasp.

"I don't know what I'd do if you two weren't here for me!" Elena sometimes can be very fragile. As her friend, Caroline always tried to listen to everything she had to say, but sometimes Elena was not the kind of open person. That is why as her best friend, Caroline tried to embrace and comfort her. Everything was always the same every time Elena ended a close relationship. Stefan would come with his signature sympathetic smile and Caroline with her cheerful attitude, trying to comfort brokenhearted Elena.

"Everything will be okay. People say there are many fish in the sea, right?" Caroline asked, making the other two laugh. Elena just nodded her head.

Stefan cleared his throat, "Anyone want pizza?" Stefan asked. Elena and Caroline looked at each other, giggling. Stefan always knew what his friends liked. He is the one that appears always comes at the right time. Caroline smiled as she gazed at Stefan, Elena realized something strange between her two best friends. What was it? It was the first time Elena had realized that there was something odd between her two best friends. Was it possible ...?

XXX

"Whoa, could you even wear a shorter skirt if you tried?" Klaus found Elijah and Katherine standing in front of his house's doorstep. He grinned when he saw Katherine's face suddenly pale, either because of embarrassment or shock. Elijah tried to hold back his smile. He tried to keep his rigid expression so that Katherine not feel offended.

"Can I come in?" she asked, expressionless. No matter what, the brothers never failed to make her feel intimidated. She knew the risks. Elijah would make Damon angry, but she wanted to escape from this stupid engagement and she knew Elijah Mikaelson would not lie to her. Damon was her best friend, okay? They had a lot in common and the two of them had known each other since they were in kindergarten. But Charlotte made reach out of their mutual friendship, and until now, she had never even met Damon. Honestly, why was she doing this?

While she struggled with the thoughts in her mind, Elijah and Klaus followed her behind. "I can not believe you want to help me," Klaus initially did not agree with this stupid plan: Elijah helping to round up his mysterious caller, seems finds off. Elijah would just take advantage of Katherine, he had the hots for the brunette since like forever even she's always despise his brother. Contrastingly, Klaus never picked girls with that color hair.

"He has detective skills, you know." Elijah told him.

"But _she_ is no Veronica Mars." Klaus watched Elijah.

"True, but you're hardly Sherlock Holmes, either, and I think Matt could have done this without any help."

Elijah smiled thinly," Niklaus, I'm your brother, and you think that poorly of me? It's cruel." He shook his head and smiled cockily.

"Yes, because you're my brother, made sure that all of this is just your mere excuse. Anyway, I need my fucking break. Enjoy your whore."

Klaus then decided to go to his room. As soon as he was in his room, he threw his bag on his bed and lay down on the bed. He did not know what had possessed him when he kissed Caroline. They were in the swimming pool and she had that thing with her.

_Okay, maybe you want her, mate._

_I never want her._

_I know you want her so badly_.

_You better get out of my mind._

_I'm not going out because your mind is still about Caroline, you're just a loser__Niklaus__._

_I'm not._

_Yeah, you're just a loser who easily seduced by a Forbes ._

Klaus threw his bag to the wall angrily, he didn't understand why he was so angry. Klaus released the shirts provided by Caroline, glanced at her's for a moment and then glanced toward the phone. He sat on his bed and took his cell phone. 'Ha.' He hadn't had long enough work on Caroline. Maybe surprising her again would not be a big problem for him.

XXX

"You will be Juliet? Wow, that's great news! Then who will play Romeo?" asked Elena eagerly. Her brown big eyes light up when she heard the news. She knew how much Caroline had hoped to be Juliet when she heard the play announced. Elena watched Caroline view the contents of her wardrobe. They planned to go to a party later. Well, Caroline had planned it, rather, not Elena. Her recently broken heart did not know what to do other than watch TV, eat a ton of chocolate, and maybe steal her mother's wine bottle. She was hurt. Caroline could see it clearly from her face. Elena was hurt, but reluctant to admit it.

"Oh yeah, I'm really nervous, 'Lena. I cannot wait to learn the lines, "It's true, she was unbelievably nervous for Monday. She will be Juliet, in her very first theatrical performances in school. She just didn't not know who will be Romeo? She could not even imagine if Klaus or Stefan to be her partner. Although she always expected it was Stefan. Caroline took the white dress hanging in Elena's closet. The dress is very pretty, with sheer shoulder straps, and expands on the bottom. She gave it to Elena." Wear this and do not think twice about what will happen. Elena you're still too young to cry for him." Caroline patted her shoulder affectionately. "Besides, we would not be sure if we're in college, we will go together." Caroline smiled considerately at her best friend.

Elena finally gave in. "Okay, I'll go. But what about Stefan? I'm afraid if Klaus will drag you, then I would be alone," she said. She needed her friends now. She knew she could count on Caroline and Stefan in many ways.

"Of course I'm going to make Stefan coming, okay? She could not say no to us, is not it?" she said with a wink. Elena laughed, she always liked the quality of it from her. She was always her soul sister, more than Katherine did. Katherine did not even talk to her since she ... never mind it wasn't something she wanted to remember. She felt very dirty.

"Care?" Elena called Caroline who was give out her clothes from her pink Adidas gym bag. Caroline turned to Elena, then smiled.

"What is it?" Caroline asked as she focused her eyes in Caroline direction.

"Are you happy with Klaus? "

Wait, was she happy with Klaus? What kind of relationship did they both have? Love? Friendship? No strings attached? Caroline didn't know. She did not even know if she felt anything besides run of the mill attraction. She knew that every time she was around Klaus, it made her heart feel like it was beating fast. Klaus made her feel like it was difficult to breathe every time he cast delicious kisses on her lips. He melted the ice that had been frozen around her heart. She had been addicted to his kisses that made her whole body excited. She wanted to feel his strong hands, touching every part of her body. She feared that she had fallen in love with him. This could not be true. Was not she supposed to make him fall in love with not just the opposite? Caroline was afraid that she was losing sight of her original goal. She had to make him feel sorry for ever messing with her friends. She would teach him a lesson, alright.

Caroline looked at her friend. "Of course Elena. How can I not be happy? I love him, "

Elena could see something strange happened. Something that had long passed, and now she was only just starting to realize it. This was serious.

XXX

Katherine buttoned her coat, she was grateful that Matt had lend it to her. Elijah was acting up, not even being sympathetic to her. _What an ass._Katherine observed the subject matter of the messages received by Klaus and Elijah. They were sitting in a coffee shop, Matt laptop on the table, and she sipped her cappuccino. Katherine has been sitting there for two hours and have not found any results. She would not have thought that the job could have been so difficult. Meanwhile, Elijah spoke to the barista, they seem to be comfortable talking to him. "Jealous?" Matt made her realize that she was watching Elijah from their desks. He turned to the blonde man and rolled his eyes.

"Certainly not!" Of course, he never liked Elijah. Not even if they never get along, since they were little Elijah has always acted hypocritically with all its attributes as "perfect child". Yet behind their parents back , he was involved with many illegal activities, as much as other messed up kids. Matt shook his head, smiling, "Jealous?"he asked the brunette, focused his attention to her.

"Huh?' Katherine put her coffee cup on the table, she does not understand what is meant by Matt.

"Well, I want to take you to dinner tomorrow. Would you want be?" Matt will not approach girl Elijah or Klaus girl, but there is something interesting about her, Katherine. The feisty and strong. Their age range was not a big problem. Katherine raised her eyebrows, she had not been out for a long time. Not since she had broken up with Mason, who happened to have slept with her mother, making her lose trust in another man.

"I ... Heem ... okay but remember this is not a date, right? Besides, I don't know you!" she said sharply and decisively. Matt could not be more happier.

"Okay then, I'll pick you up tomorrow," Matt said, smiling happily. Katherine shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever," said Katherine, pretending not to care. He could only think of how to capture this stupid stalker. Katherine saw Elijah, walking towards their table, he sat quietly.

"Your guess is right Matt. I think I know who is sending the messages to us." Elijah leaned forward in his chair, his voice sounded serious, his eyes began to darken. Definitely intense.

Katherine laughed. "So what now? Getting ready to commit a murder someone?" The question was asked in a mocking tone.

Elijah didn't say anything.

XXX

Parties in Lockwood's household were arguably even more insane than Klaus's parties. "It's too noisy," Stefan whispered as the three of them stoof in front of the Lockwood family. The two friends knew accurately if Stefan never liked parties, he preferred to listen to music or do something useful for society in his spare time. The sound of music could be heard from a considerable distance away. Stefan wearing a pair of plain white t-shirt and dark jeans , a black leather jacket. He looked different from usual (God he's hot!).

Yes of course, Caroline and Elena choose attire for him entirely evening. He was prepared to accept to situation, especially Elena just broke up with her ex boyfriend. The only way he grasped to help her to forget all the things associated with Lucas is this way, have fun like any other teenager. Anyway tomorrow is the day of the week, they don't need to worry for the school. Elena and Caroline just chuckled at Stefan's exterior. They entered Mason house. Caroline had promised Mason that she would be present at his birthday party.

"Hey, Caroline, everyone! " Mason greet them cheerfully. "Come on don't be shy. Who's your friend?" Mason glanced at Elena and Stefan.

"Oh, these are my friends, Elena and Stefan." How could Mason forget Elena? Didn't he and Katherine date a long time ago?

Mason nodded. "Come on please, enjoy the party," he said before leaving them.

"Okay, I need a drink. Guys want to drink?" asked Stefan, it seems he was trying hard to show his keenness to have fun.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Caroline said with thin smile.

"Okay, I'll go with Stefan to find a drink, "said Elena. Caroline nodded in agreement, then she immediately went to find the bathroom. Caroline climbed up the stairs, escaping the downstairs filled with different types of people. Looks like Mason purposely hired DJs to enliven his festive atmosphere. Caroline tried to find a bathroom, she accidentally walked in on a couple having a good time making out.

"Oh sorry." She turned around and she was biting her lower lip. She accidentally hit someone and he saw ... the guy she had hit this afternoon.

"Hi!" the guy said smiling, he cocked his head and gave her sweet smile.

"Hi, sorry; I was not careful. Are you okay?" she asked showing her genuine concern, she realized if he had a face that reminded him of someone. His dark eyes, dark brown hair, and he's pretty handsome.

"Calm down, I'm fine. You're Caroline, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, do you remember me?" she asked.

He chuckled, then nodded his head, "Yes of course. How could I forgot a beautiful girl like you? So... Are you here alone?" he asked , shooting her a flirty smile.

"No, I'm with my friends. How do you know Mason? Didn't you just move here?" She asked Kol, curiously.

He nodded his head, "Yes, but one of my new friends took me here and I never miss a party, so here I am." he responded cheerfully.

Caroline felt comfortable talking to Kol. He looked like a nice, friendly guy. Then they descended the stairs while talking about him. Kol told her about his old town. He recently moved from New York, he also told her that he was alone here because his mother still had to finish her job in New York.

Caroline almost forgot that she had left her two best friends inside because she was having so much fun swapping stories with Kol.

Eventually, they found there way to sitting in lawn chairs, side by side.

"So tell me about yourself?" asked Kol, focusing his dark eyes on blonde in her one- shoulder stunning navy blue dress.

"Heem ... I was born and grew up here. I had an older outstandingly protective, we have not talked for the past week because he hates my boyfriend, and I want to ... study in Columbia." She said, laughing lightly. Evening wind blew her long hair, she felt a little cold because of her dress was sleeveless.

"Well, I'm hopeless then," he said with mischevious smirk. "I should think that a beautiful girl like you would have a boyfriend." Kol took a quick look on her, then he removed his jacket and pressed it to her shoulder.

"Thank you," she half-whispered, she realized that they were sitting pretty close together. Would Klaus suddenly appear and punches Kol? Just typical, but possible.

"Shall we go inside? "Kol asked her. Caroline nodded, then she picked up her bag and walked out of lawn chairs. They both went inside, Caroline's eyes trying to find Stefan and Elena but failed. They were whereby, huh?

"Kol!" Caroline heard someone yell Kol's name. Shortly afterwards, she saw Jeremy, Elena's younger brother come over to talk with the pair of them.

"Hi Care. You guys know each other?" Jeremy asked them.

"Yes, we've met before," said Kol, glancing at Caroline.

"Okay, sorry Caroline but I have to borrow Kol. There are some people who want to meet you, come on."

Jeremy pulled Kol's hand, Kol just waved his hand to Caroline. After Kol left, Caroline tried to find the whereabouts of her friends. Where were they? Her blue eyes stopped on one view. She saw Klaus was sitting with brunette girl in yellow tanktop. He tilted his head and his hands were around her waist, and Caroline felt her throat was suddenly very dry. She needed a drink.

Klaus stopped teasing the girl in his lap named Jennifer? Jessica? Janine? Anyway, her name began with "J." He was pretty sure, anyways. When he had seen Caroline's reaction, he immediately left this girl.

"Will you call me?" The girl in his lap asked with a hopeful facade.

"Uh, I don't usually do this, but sure," he rolled his eyes, she was really annoying hell out of him. He would've said anything to make her scram. Klaus left then met some people he knew. He will not bother Caroline for a moment. He took a sip of his beer and then gather with hisfaithful worshipers: Dean, Shawn, and Ricky. They worshipped Klaus as if he was a God or something. He was feared and respected by many.

"I thought you'd be with your new girlfriend, boss!" Dean said, opening the conversation. The other two boys laughed, Klaus shrugged and smiling.

"Klaus is not likely to linger long with Barbies." said Shawn, chimed Dean's words. Klaus laughed along with them, he was actually quite relieved to have rid himself of Caroline. Of course, in many ways, she could make him laugh and feel needed. He also loved when she tried to say no to him, he thought it was very sexy. He liked when she finally gave up. For a while Klaus began to feel that he should not be sitting here, he should be somewhere. Huh? He thought about it again.

"Oh yes Boss, I saw her drinking scotch ..."

Klaus was cutting his words. "What?" Caroline could _not_ drink. When she was drunk, bad things definitely happened.

"She was drinking with Mason and Trevor," Ricky shrugged, a little stunned by Klaus's shocking reaction. Klaus put his drink bottle and immediately went from his seat, leaving them in confusion. After he heard Caroline's drink with Mason and Trevor, he was afraid something would happen to her. Mason was not right person who he can believe.

XXX

"Good," Mason looked at Caroline excitably, he had watched her since she was at Elijah party the other day. He noticed how she move her body, unfortunately he heard she was with Klaus. But now, he approached her when Caroline had started drunk, she was not a "drinker."

"What are you going to do?" Trevor asked Mason, who sitting next to him, Mason just smiled slyly towards his friend. They both often hailed as the sneaky duo by many people. That nickname wasn't without reason. They had a terrible reputation, mostly for being tricky around girls.

Mason winked. "Go away, find a new victim!"

Trevor laughed his ass off then moved from bar stool. Once he was sure that Trevor had really gone, Mason began getting closer to Caroline. He stroked her arm,

"Your skin is really soft, Caroline. You know what I want to do to a beautiful girl like you?" he whispered into her ear. Caroline said nothing because she was oblivious. She was not a good drinker, her mind was drifting somewhere else. She also didn't feel as Mason helped her to stand up and ask her to leave the bar. She just nodded to anything had Mason said.

"Don't worry, I'll give you a fun night, gorgeous!" Mason took her into a room, he lifted her chin with a single finger, leveling their eyes.

"What are you doing?" She said weakly, she had nearly lost her consciousness, but she was suddenly aware of the change in scenery. Mason just smiled slyly. He removed his jacket and threw it carelessly on the floor. Mason brought down his mouth on hers, but then Caroline tried to hold herself back by placing her hand on his chest.

"Please, don't ..."she said in helpless voice.

"Come sweetie, you're mine tonight!" Mason pulled his shirt up, he looked at Caroline in full of desire gaze.

When Mason was in his half-naked state and tried to take off her clothes, she was thrashing.

"Let me go!. Don't do this to me," she pleaded with Mason but Mason didn't care about her words come out from her mouth.

He laughed out loud, touching Caroline with his fingers. Caroline had difficulty breathing when his eyes darkened, he seemed ready to swallow her. "A pretty girl like you doesn't deserve to be with a kid like Klaus. You will be ..." Without having to think even longer, she bite his hand that trying to moving his hands to her breast and then he pushed it down. Caroline ran to the door but it was locked. She hit the door and yelled for help, turning backward.

"Haa ... No one is going to help you, silly girl! Trevor locked the door from outside. Come on, we're just spending some time alone, Caroline... Klaus is just using you to get revenge on your brother, anyways! He never cared about you." Mason withdrew her hand and led her to the bed. Caroline fell back as he pushed her, and her head was swimming from the alcohol.

Mason tried to kiss her, but she avoided him.

"Please don't!" she cried.

"I love it when you beg baby... but I will _not_ fucking stop," He held her hand and kissed her neck strongly, but was stalled after Mason heard the sound of slamming doors. He looked back and saw Klaus standing there, without a long wait Klaus pulled him over. Klaus pushed Mason to the wall, then punched him hard, kicking him repeatedly in fury. He did not give him mercy, he made Mason struggle, even though Mason's body was bigger than his. He was going crazy.

Caroline, without more ado attempted to stop Klaus from attacking Mason before he went any further. "Please Klaus, stop it! I'm fine!" Caroline appealed to Klaus that seems really extremely outraged. She looked at him seriously. "See? I'm fine!"

He laid his eyes on Caroline, who seemed so confounded.

"Lockwood, you're fucking lucky today. I won't fucking kill you right now because my girlfriend is over there and the blood would be too much for her. Mark my words, if you _ever_ so much as glance at her again, I will make you suffer. Slowly, painfully, mercifully. Understand?" Klaus said in a huff, he was mad after seeing Mason touching Caroline.

He never could tolerate it done by any guy, and she's was his Caroline. _Yes... his Caroline._Mason could not answer, his injuries inflicted by Klaus making him weak. Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand, took her to get out of the room. She could feel his strong hands. When they were out of the house, Klaus stopped and stared at the girl. He removed his plaid shirt that he was wearing and put it on her body. Caroline looked at him closely, she doesn't know if is this was because his shirt was attached to her body or because he had saved her life? He opened the car door for her, without much talk. When he was in his car seat, he turned to Caroline.

"I will bring you home ..."

Caroline cut his words. "Please don't drive me home. I don't want Damon to see me like this, Klaus!" her hand accidentally touched his arm. Klaus saw tears stuck on her cheeks, even though his car in the dark. He looked at her orb blue eyes, he can see fear on her eyes. This girl was so scared and overwhelmed. He brushed her tears from her cheek.

"But, Caroline... I ..."

"Please take me anywhere, Klaus, but not home. Klaus I'm scared. Please?" she begged him, she felt protected when his fingers touched her cheek. Warm and calming."You can take me to your house, or somewhere else but don't make me have to deal with my mother and Damon!" she attempted to persuade him, feeling vulnerable.

Klaus had never seen her so miserable and confounded. Klaus nodded, "I'll take you to my house, okay? Now don't cry anymore, I can't stand to see you cry."

His voice quieted her down, and Caroline nodded her head. During the ride, neither of them spoke. Klaus caught a glimpse of Caroline and she looked truly delicate. She was like a glass that easily to crack, the way it's. The car stopped in his house's garage, the house became still because Elijah went with Matt and Katherine to Richmond. Looks like they haven't returned. The maid opened the door for them.

"Please prepare hot tea for her." He ordered, and the two maids nodded in response, then left right away.

Klaus led her to ascended the stairs. He never did all this for any other girl. He only did this now because ... he didn't even understand. Klaus opened his room's door, he looked at Caroline who was sitting on his bed. Klaus walked toward the closet, he opened it and looking for something for Caroline. He took out one of his shirts and a pair of sweatpants. They were perhaps a bit oversized for her, but pretty comfortable.

"Just wear these. There's my bathroom and towels are in there," he gave clean clothes to Caroline, and pointed to the linen closet. Caroline picked it up and she smiled weakly. She stood up, walked to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and then washed her face slowly, letting Klaus's shirt and her ripped dress fall off her body. She turned on the shower and cold water falling into her naked body. She tried to imagine what had happened, her mind once more came back to incident three years ago.

_"Please don't do this to me!"_

Caroline unconsciously screamed. She was frightened, so her natural response was to scream for help.

"Caroline!" without knocking, Klaus opened the bathroom's door powerfully and found Caroline in all her naked glory, looking horrified. Klaus turned off the shower immediately, took a towel and helped her to stand.

"Please don't do this to me!" she whispered in her lowest voice, sounded awfully terrifying.

"Caroline, it's Klaus, can you hear me? You need to calm down. You're safe, love!" he whispered into her ear, he pressed a towel on her wet body. It the first time he had ever seen a girl's naked body without thinking about sex. He forgot about everything for a moment, all he wanted was to help Caroline.

He led her out of the bathroom carefully. "I'm going to go now, while you put some clothes on ..."

Caroline shook her head, "Don't, Klaus. Could you stay here with me, please?" she asked quietly, her voice was hard to resist.

Klaus nodded his head, giving her soothing smile. Klaus walked to the window while Caroline dressed, he accidentally saw a glimpse of her naked body, then he looked down as she finished dressing.

"Do you want something to eat?"

Caroline shook her head, "I would like to sleep." She began walking toward his bed.

"Okay, I'll turn off the lights. I'll sleep on the couch ... "

"Klaus, wait... Could you... could you sleep next to me? "She asked. Klaus looked at her briefly and he smiled at blonde.

"Okay," he replied softly.

* * *

**Okay thanks guys for reading my stories, I reached 50 reviews for this one and bless to you for being patient with me. I know this one and half months for writing this story have been so great so far. I' so exicted for next year. Anyone; guest or not who have been reviews, follows, read, and give me feedbacks, thank you so much. I owes you a lot. Probably this cahpter would be my last chapter in 2012 and see you next year.**

**Elijah is surely a bit an ass in my fiction because I wnat to build sibling rivalry in lighter direction. Don't worry he will not behave like that **

**So answer many questions about triangle between Elijah,Klaus, and Caroline, it would be so cool. I mean can Elijah flirt with everyone in tvd? Haaa...Well keep stay tune on this story. Read, follow (if you're not already follow), and review are loves. **

**Thank you so much for lovely Alexis for beta-ed and motivates a lot for being better writer, you're seriously life saver. **

**Also I have many au's ideas in my head. So you can give me feedback what story I should write next. Here's the ideas:**

**Waiting Forever**

**Genre: Crime/Romance**

**SET: Mystic Falls (Flashback) and New York (Present)-AU/AH**

**Couple: Caroline/Klaus aka Klaroline**

**Because misunderstanding, two high school sweethearts separated. 10 years later, Klaus Mikaelson, one of respectable lawyers in New York met his high school sweetheart, none other than Caroline Forbes by accident. Everything has changed, especially because Caroline accused for murder her husband, Tyler Lockwood and Klaus tries to set her free. He found that her case isn't easy as it looks.**

**Once Upon A Time in Rome**

**SET: Rome/WW II**

**Genre: Romance/ Drama/Humor**

**When two brothers: Damon and Stefan serves to join forces in the WW2, their sister Caroline secretly fled from her marriage to follow her two brothers. She's also choose to cover-up as one of the force members, yes as a man and her brother never know about her crazy plan. Fate brings her to a man, none other than Klaus Mikaelson, a journalist from England who secretly disguised as a kitchen worker. The story starts from here…**

**Perfect Laid Plan**

**Genre: Chicklit/Romance/Humor**

**Caroline is such an unlucky girl. Her career is sucks, she has only backstabbing best friend, and her love of her life leaving her for another woman. So, when she tries to move on with her life, she decides to share her apartment with other person. But she has rules: her roommate must be a guy and never likes girls. Seems Klaus Mikaelson is perfect candidate despite he's actually like her…**

**Licence To Kill**

**Klaus Mikaelson is a New York journalist and trained hitman, paid to clear every rich criminals who thinks they're could pay justice. Everything runs perfectly until he realizes that New York socialite and his former high school archenemy, Caroline Forbes might not be a stranger to his activities nonetheless.**

**So Just tell me what story you interest much,okay?**

**Merry christmass for everyone who celebrate it. **

**You can talk to me, stalk me, and whatever via my tumblr also proudesian because I'm just sucks at giving it better name:D**

**see you next year, dearest. -A**


	8. He's Different

_**He's Different**_

_"Please ... don't do this to me. I'm begging you, please do not do this to me ..."_

_"Girls like you are really hot. Come here!"_

_"Please do not do this to me!"_

_"Come on. You want it, baby!"_

Memories came back again; the nightmare came back again. Each time the dream came back, she still felt like the most despicable human being. She had cried in Klaus's arms all night, disrupting his sleep.

"I'm afraid, "she shivered. She was scared and down.

She didn't know what had made her like this. She was sure at first that she would have forgotten all about it by now. In fact, she never really _had_ forgotten. Klaus stroked her hair gently, brought her body tightly onto his, and her body matched perfectly with his.

"You'll be fine Love," he whispered. His voice sounded like a singing angel that she often imagined from the tales her grandfather used to tell her. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise."

Klaus didn't know why he said that. He felt that he had to say that to her. Who knows what really happened to her. She didn't say anything to explain what went on with Mason and Klaus didn't want to force her to say. He wasn't getting any sleep, being in the same bed with a girl, without having sex. The craziest part was, he felt comfortable in his pose like this; he felt at peace. Caroline glanced at him with wonder in her gaze and closed her blue eyes slowly. Her blinking lashes slowed to a gentle rhythm lulled her to sleep. Klaus watched the beautiful angelic face falling asleep in his lap quietly, radiating such calm beauty.

XXX

That morning, Klaus brought her home. She was still wearing his shirt and her eyes did not look too puffed-up from crying all night. Klaus had not said anything since they had woken up. He had only needed to talk to her at breakfast, and that was only five words. "Let me take you home," He said it without asking whether she had even wanted to go home. He was forcing her to return home.

Had Mason and Caroline had sex last night? Was she dreaming about ... it? Caroline looked down. She really did not know what exactly was wrong. She still remembered feeling his hands gently stroking her hair; how he was being very gentle with her, and yes, how their body matched perfectly. He made her feel incredibly relaxed, as if this same boy she called Nik when they were young, protecting her from the evil high school seniors. He had smiled widely at her then, even though he was injured; not this dangerous-bad boy façade he had been building up for the past 6 years.

"We're here," he said flatly, without looking at her. Caroline nodded. She knew that there was something that he was keeping secret from her, and she did not know what it was. As she opened the door to his car, she held her tears in as she realized that she somehow unable to step out.

"Finally, you come home! "Caroline looked up when she heard Damon's voice. He looked upset and truly overwrought.

"Mikaelson, out from your car or I will _break_ your car... Ha. It's a good thing that you're not a coward like your brother, huh?"

Caroline had never seen Damon look at someone like he was looking at Klaus intimately. His face was overflowing with a red color that burned throughout his skin with wrath.

"You want to hit me with it? _Classic, Forbes!_"

Klaus's face suddenly altered as usual; he showed no fear and spurn.

He smirked savagely, "I do not fear you, and let us finish this business, okay?" Damon said derisively.

"Yes Forbes, you're _very good guy._You let your lovely sister watch us torturing each other? You're such a _perfect brother_! "

Klaus just didn't want Caroline to hear him saying truth. It would hurt her so much, he wouldn't able to do that. At least not now. Damn, why did she have to be that beautiful?

"You'd better go home Klaus," said Caroline, after she saw Damon's sharp eyes throw his gaze into Klaus shaper as a knife. He seemed ready to beat Klaus. Damon definitely have misunderstood the situation, and judging from his expression, she couldn't help but encourage Damon for not use violence to ask Klaus.

He smiled sulkily to her, he turned his gaze toward Damon. He could see that Caroline was fairly worried about him and it was so annoying. She looked at him warily as he knew his brother in hesitation state, he may have thought the worst had happened. "Caroline, please ..."

Before he could finish his words, one fist flung into Klaus's face and making him fell to the ground. Instead, he groaned in pain as the blow he had from Damon and making him knock down to the ground. He smiled devilishly toward angry Damon. Damon stepped one up on but…

"'Damon! What are you doing? "

Caroline who was standing away from Klaus's car, immediately approached her boyfriend hastily. Klaus did not fight back, he gave Damon a mocking smile instead.

"Your nose is bleeding, Klaus." His face changed when Caroline fingered his bleeding nose with her lukewarm fingers, his victory has made Damon angry, disappearing instantly. Caroline made him feel so guilty. He hated having to do this to her.

"All three of you, get into the house!"

A firm voice sounded overly recognizable. Caroline saw her mother looking at them furiously. Liz stood with her sheriff's uniform, wrapping her arms over her chest, and her face seems to indicate that she was not in a good mood. She did not want to see her two children and her daughter's boyfriend doing such an atrocious thing like having a street fight.

_Wonderful, Mikaelson, now the sheriff will lead you to jail for has "tried" her daughter._ Klaus nodded, while Damon glances at him grimly, and Caroline just sighed, going behind her mother.

"Damon, Caroline, Klaus, sit down please," All three of them looked at each other, Liz's tone sounded different than usual. Liz sat on the sofa in the living room, he looked at each one of them. "Can you explain why you fight outside the home?" She did not seem too happy with the fight. Damon gave Klaus Mikaelson a raw punch, she wanted to know why Damon returned to his old habit. Damon still looked angry, he clenched his hands, and might at any moment he could give another raw punch to Klaus.

Liz never liked Mikaelson family members, they were rich. People who could have anything or anyone, and buy them off easily. She can see Caroline really liked Klaus and Klaus seems ... well feel like same thing to her daughter from what she has seen. Maybe Liz is not always there for her children but she knows them and loves them as she could. "Actually, what happened?"

Damon glanced Klaus, he seemed to refuse to answer. Caroline cleared her throat, forcing Damon to talk. Damon rolled his eyes after his elbow nudged by his little sister, Klaus just staring at Forbes sibling's odd behavior.

Though Damon is annoyed, he could see that Damon really wants to defend his sister's honor. Klaus, however, was doing the same thing. Whatever the case may be, originally like that; not after last night.

"I beat him up, because Caroline did not return home last night after a party at Lockwood's. Obviously, she stayed overnight at Klaus's house" Damon said with annoyance he was trying to hold.

"Caroline, is that true?" Liz looked at her carefully, he knew Damon wouldn't dare to make violent move towards Klaus Mikaelson and it was a good move.

Caroline nodded, "I'm went home with Klaus before the party ended. I stay at home with Klaus because ... "

He cut off his girlfriend's words. "I'm the one who asked her, Mrs. Forbes. Then she fell asleep. So did I, because we were just too tired. So she stayed at my home, but I assure you that nothing happen between us."

He hoped that Liz believed him. He thought about it, but he could not tell Liz about what had actually happened to her daughter. He had said some facts, because nothing justly happened last night. Anyhow not now. He could memorize her fright in her beautiful face, her shiver, and her tears. He could see her wonder in her big blue eyes and he wouldn't know how to explaining about her expression, her lips curved into smile, a beautiful and bright one. He felt like a home.

Damon raised his eyebrows and looking at his sister dangerously. '_Seriously did Caroline just eye fuck with her boyfriend_?'

"I wouldn't believe you, Mikaelson, if you told me the sky is blue. And Care, you know that you can just give me a call anytime you want, right?" Damon was being over-protective towards his sister. She knew it and she hoped one day she could tell him everything but she's kind of couldn't say anything about what she's actually has with Klaus. It wasn't a couple thing, but not hate, either. This was just… admiration.

Liz looked at her oldest son, knowing how protective he was with his sister and Liz knew it perfectly well. "Caroline, Damon, be civil, okay?" Liz warned older Forbes, Damon just looked directly at his mother without saying anything. "Well, I hope next time both of you should use cell phone for good use and Damon, you're older you suppose able to think wisely before throw your punch," Liz directed her gaze to her son. "Okay, Caroline help Klaus with his nose bleed, okay? " Caroline nodded with her mother's request. Liz let a sigh of relief because now maybe she could get some proper sleep.

XXX

_Shit_. Caroline saw thirty messages and 20 missed calls from Elena, Stefan, Damon, and…Kol? What the hell…she didn't remember him... Who's Kol? Was he the guy who had shared his jacket with her? But she kept forgetting about his jacket. She re-read the messages and she knew her friends worried about her as death. She tried to call Stefan but none answered her, she felt bad about last night and nothing she could do anything about it. She decided to call Elena because probably she will answer her phone and can give her some advice.

"Caroline? Oh my god! Are you okay?" she can hear her friend's panic voice, Elena must be worry about her all night.

She chuckled lightly, "Yeah, I'm home now. Look, I'm sorry about last night…"

"Care, we have been looking for you everywhere! Where are you? What happened?"

Caroline sighed deeply, "I'm good, Elena. Nothing happened. You can stop worrying about me. Don't freak out, please?" After Klaus left home, she and Damon had a serious conversation about her future. Yeah, none expected her to date someone like Klaus. Actually, she hadn't initially, either. Their family had never liked each other; they were from completely different worlds. Just like Romeo and Juliet. Unlike them, however, whatever had happened do far between Caroline and Klaus couldn't exactly be called love.

"Care? Are you still there?"

Elena voice interrupted her reverie, she was aware that she was still in touch phone with Elena. 'Sorry, I'm still here. Elena, you do not worry about me and I'm sorry for leaving you alone with Stefan. I hope you ... "

"Care? What actually happened?" Elena asked sternly, her voice was subtly curious. Caroline did not know how to explain. How had it started? In fact she did not want to even think about last night. She was grateful (and surprised) because Klaus didn't seem to be interested asking her.

"Elena, nothing happened, I ..." she saw Klaus appeared in her room, he did leave the door open a bit.

"I have to go ..." she whispered, she shut her phone without waiting for a long time. Klaus leaned on his bedroom wall, his eyes fixed on hers. She relieved that Damon did not make his nose broken.

"I think I have to go home now ..." Klaus loss for words when Caroline walked toward him. This makes him feel hard to say anything to her. Caroline nodded in agreement, their eyes made an eye contact. Klaus will not believe it would be like this. How could this girl make him upset, confused, and lost for words? when they stood face to face, they may not be aware if they stand too close.

"I thought you were going home, Mikaelson. You want me to beat you again?" said Damon, he strained his eyes at Klaus.

"Damon!" His sister bluffed. Damon does not care about his sister's bluff, Klaus just chuckled and shook his head.

"There is no need for anymore bloodshed, Forbes," he said in a sarcastic tone. He glanced at Caroline. He knew they had a lot of things they needed to fix, but he also knew that it wasn't the right time. He needed to ask her about last night. He should know, even though he knew it she wouldn't to tell him. Klaus leaving Caroline's house later, after saying goodbye to her. He distanced his car keys on the ground, as he crouched down to pick it up. He felt something wrong that might happened around him. He shrugged, completely ignored his thoughts.

XXX

"Hi!" Caroline smiled as Elena opened the door of his house. He smiled slightly, when he saw his friend standing in with her brown paper bag. Elena is very familiar with Caroline, had never in her life was acting weird. She has always been his sister, she always knew he could count on Caroline at any time.

"Caroline, let's go. I've been expecting you," Elena did not say that Stefan is in, he promised this is just between them but she had to stop all this misunderstanding happened. If she was not lying then she will not be able to bring Caroline and Stefan. Reconciling her two best friends.

"Okay then we'll ..." Stefan closes his lips when he saw Caroline appeared.

"Hi!' The only word that ever seemed to come out of his mouth when she saw Stefan and Elena these days.

"Hi Care," Stefan replied with a delicate smile, Elena cleared her throat, she realized the nervousness that occurs in her living room. She was glad that none at her house so

"Sorry if I'm lying to you but we really need to talk," said Elena, she was getting stares from her both friends.

"What do you mean? I think we're going to learn? "

Elena shook her head. "How could I let you reluctant to keep all things from me? "

Elena watched them intently. Caroline opened her mouth and closed it again, she realized that Elena had learned about something. _Oh no_. Did Stefan also know everything?

"'Lena?" Caroline narrowed her eyes at her best friends.

Elena smiled at her friends, "I hope you guys will be happy with whatever I say to you, okay?" Elena looked at her friends. "You both can sit down because I want you to be the first to hear this, "Stefan and Caroline clashing of view, they know exactly what is meant by Elena. Elena never talk using puzzle, whatever happens makes them very interested in finding out. They sit closer to Elena, just like when they were kids and their lives much simpler. No secret that will save them. "I'm going to Italy," she said with a beam, making her friends stunned to see her.

"I will be leaving next week. I know this sounds like I'm leaving in a hurry but I ... " She stood and stared at her best friend. "Elena? How could you do this to us? How could you ... I gotta go. Forgive me ..." regardless Caroline leave them. They never saw her acting weird. 'Elena? You're going to Italy next week, right? I'll catch Caroline," Stefan did not want Elena to make herself feel bad about leaving, because he knew that this brunette girl dream. Both he and Caroline were two of the first to encourage her to fill out scholarship applications, so that she could escape her wreck of her home life without should be hanging with her sister or her parents.

"Stefan, are you ..."

"Angry with you? Of course I'm not. I'm very proud of you, 'Lena!" Elena smiled brightly.

"So, do you want to plan to tell her?" Elena stared at Stefan hopefully.

"Of course. After I prove that Klaus is not the appropriate person for her," Stefan replied but he did not know how to prove that Klaus did not really love Caroline? Especially after he saw how he gave Caroline a kiss in the pool or how he looked at Caroline when they were in the parking lot last night. Was he going to help Caroline or hurt her again? Caroline has the right to be happy and Stefan can't see her with Klaus.

XXX

Caroline pressed her sweater and then she opened a coffee shop's door, she was carrying her Chloe laptop bag as she walked over to the barista. "I would like a big cup of warm chocolate and brownies, please." she said to the redhead.

After she paid, and the order had become available, she took the tray and see the rest of the coffee shop, she chose a table near the window.

She took the laptop out of her bag and began to concentrate on her job. On his way to the coffee shop, she was crying. He was actually mad with Elena, why she never tried to see something in her? She did all this for her friends and their replies were such great secrecy from them. Caroline sipped hot chocolate slowly, she bites brownies but she had lost her hunger.

"And here she is," she was shocked when she saw Elijah take a seat before her, smiling kindly at her.

Caroline narrowed her eyes in annoyance, she did not want to meet with Elijah, let him interfere with his days of peace. "Elijah, what are you doing here?" every so often she thought of what actually blood running in Mikaelson body, until make them

"Coffee? "He said, raising his coffee cup with a sneer. Elijah was planning to go home but saw Caroline changing all the plans. He has something that attracted him, not the same thing to make his brother interested but he clearly fascinated to hear all the stories from her mouth in their first meeting.

"You creepy, "she said, pointing at him with her finger, and then refuse his presence by focusing her gaze on the computer. She started typing but not the silence that she got." What exactly do you want? " she asked Elijah who just sit back and watched her unknowingly.

"Can we talk somewhere more private?" he asked.

Caroline raised her eyebrow, looking at angelic being exist facing her. She wondered why Elijah wanted to spend precious time to chat, but also why she did not intend to reject his offer. "Fine but nothing fancy like your freaking jacket," she gave him fierce look, making Elijah chuckled by it.

"I get it, princess," he rolled his eyes.

"And don't call me, princess," she beamed.

XXX

"You're in too deep with Caroline, Mikaelson," Klaus almost vomited new beer he drank.

Bonnie took a sip of her soda. "You know what happens when you know ..." Bonnie smiled, she was not the right person for him to talk about love and feelings. She understood about technology and blow job, she does not understand anything about feelings. Klaus changed, at least he was quiet when she asked about Caroline.

"I'm not involved in anything with her. It's just sex, and if I did anything else I would have kicked him out," Bonnie shrugged, Klaus expression said otherwise.

"I do not know, Mikaelson and I'm coming here is not to give advice to you idiot. You know who lately trying to threaten you and tell a lot about you? Klaus looked at Bonnie who sat next to him, he was pensive for a moment. Messages are stopped bother him since yesterday.

"What do you mean?" asked Klaus, Bonnie got up from her chair, she did not answer his question until she saw Elijah with his girlfriend. What was that?


	9. Look! Who's coming For lunch?

**I should apologize for my lack ability to update the story. But look I revamped this story, just for you guys. Hope you like it. Enjoy this chapter. Especially thank you for guest who suggests me to revamp the story, whoever you're, you're an amazing persona and I dedicate this story for you, this chapter won't exist without your support. I will make this story in lighter mood. Okay now, I'm proudly present Boy Meet Girl's newest chapter.**

* * *

**Look, who's coming for lunch?**

Klaus stood up from his seat. He didn't understand how Elijah had found his girlfriend. Was he supposed to… "Caroline, what are you doing here?"

What Klaus didn't know was that Elijah had _asked_ Caroline to meet her boyfriend. "I met Elijah in coffee shop and yeah…I'm here." What kind of a lame answer was that? She knew it, but she felt uneasy around Klaus, especially after last night. She was afraid that Elijah or Bonnie knew about her initial intentions for beginning a relationship with Klaus.

Klaus didn't directly say something to his girlfriend. What he could say? There's something he wanted to say but it couldn't come out. It made him feel nervous, standing awkwardly in front of his girlfriend. Klaus had never been the awkward kid in the class. How had Caroline been able to change that now? He cleared his throat.

" Well, well, my brother seems to have another agenda today. What's the plan brother?" he asked sarcastically.

Elijah laughed quietly, "Nothing you need to worry about, brother. Caroline happens to be alone and why shouldn't she join us?" Elijah answered with a smirk.

Klaus frowned; he sensed something fishy happening around here. He wouldn't immediately spike their drinks or something, unless Elijah and Bonnie kept tantalizing him.

_Klaus buddy, I do think you're being irrational here._

"Yeah, why not? Of course," Klaus approached his girlfriend, holding his hands protectively. He and Caroline mutually exchanged a glance. They were already reading each other's minds and they weren't even married yet.

Klaus smiled to his girlfriend. "Can you guys wait for us? We need some time to talk."

Caroline noticed him grip her hands more firmly. Even though it wasn't hurting her or anything, she didn't like it.

_Was he jealous of his brother or something?_ She chose to follow him, effectively avoiding any more trouble that morning.

"Okay, let me go." She hissed angrily.

He dropped her hands immediately. "Sorry," he bowed his head."Why are you with my brother?" He questioned her bluntly, stick with his 'I'm alpha male' attitude. " I thought you were playing dolls with your little friends, were you not?"

"Study group is not playing with dolls! Okay, don't tell me that you're angry because I showed up with your brother?"

'I'm not jealous type, Forbes."

She wanted to give him a mirror and show him exactly how ridiculous (and cute) he was. A week ago, Caroline Forbes wouldn't even consider that Klaus Mikaelson could be cute, but everything had somehow changed between her and Klaus. "I think we both know that isn't exactly true, Mikaelson, "she replied back.

A sudden awkward silence fell between them when Elijah decided to make an appearance at that moment in time.

He didn't know what Elijah was planning, but his face proved to him that his older brother wanted to give him surprise... and his birthday had been months ago.

"Did I disturb you guys?" Elijah looked amused. His smirk didn't move from his face, and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Let's go in," Elijah offered them, smiling to Caroline.

"Yeah, yeah, we will." Klaus shot his brother death glare, but Elijah just shrugged his shoulder innocently.

"I think he likes you."

_'Klaus, how could it not be at all obvious to you that you sound like as jealous boyfriend?' Caroline thought cynically._

"I have a boyfriend, you know. He's you. I get into a lot of trouble, being with you. I won't waste it all for some hot college guy with perfect hair." She rolled her eyes.

"I wonder if your last words are genuine or not, Caroline. It means you're enjoying the attack on my dignity as your boyfriend." He smirked at her. "You're enjoying this with me, aren't you sweetheart?" His husky voice came substantially closer to her ear, seducing her inner thoughts sweetly.

Caroline looked at him intently.

"I shall be going back inside, now, Klaus," she announced, formally and detached, and beamed. She turned on her heels to leave, but Klaus shook his head in disbelief and followed the glorious blonde from behind. She challenged him, but he wouldn't let her fool him just like that. Caroline sat between Klaus and Bonnie. She wondered why Bonnie had tagged along with them? She had never asked Klaus about what was going on with him and Bonnie. They definitely were _not_ just friends, right?

Elijah had something lurking behind his charming smile. No one could easily like him or hate him forever. Caroline could see why Damon hated Elijah. Unlike her older brother, Elijah knew how to play pranks, without making him came off as an ass. His charming ways seemingly helped him make his trouble look innocent.

In other ways, Klaus was the opposite of him. Of course, they both shared the same charm, but Klaus led it into a different level. If Elijah was master of manipulation, then it would make Klaus the king of madness. She remembered how he had made Mason begged for mercy. Still, he was the same guy who tried to save her from violation and the same guy who. She looked at the two of them, sitting side by side, intently. They were playing some crazy trick on her; she just knew it. Damon hated Klaus because he was Elijah's brother. Elijah could easily send him into a rage because Damon was like a piece of paper soaked in lighter fluid. Anytime fire was near, he flared up with scorching heat and power. Sorting through the evidence, Caroline determined that Klaus must be using her for something, and she wasn't able to figure out exactly what. Caroline herself? Well, Caroline Forbes was just simple girl who thought she would be able to teach a bad boy a lesson or two, and got more than she bargained for.

Damon always hated someone for one reason or another. And she just knew that she was about to find that reason out.

"Hi guys!" everyone (expect Elijah of course) looked at the beautiful blonde girl, younger than everyone at the table. Dressed like a fashion model from Teen Voque, her persona practically screamed "chic." Girls like her never belonged in a small town like Mystic Falls. She tossed her golden hair smoothly, sitting down next to Klaus. This girl somehow seemed very familiar.

""Je ne suis pas habitué à être dans cette ville." ("I'm not used to being in this town.")

_Was it French? _

The new blonde bombshell soon realized that she wasn't only girl at this table as she caught the eye of another blonde... wearing GAP. Her hair was up in ponytail and her creamy skin was the only thing that interested her in the slightest. She noticed that Klaus didn't look too happy.

"Rebekah, c'était très impressionnant!" Klaus said to her sarcastically. (Rebekah, it was very impressive!).

'Merci!" The blonde rolled her eyes. "We should hug or something, Nik!" She smiled wickedly.

The beautiful girl and Klaus seemed like a perfect combination. Nik? No one had called Klaus something like that before. Caroline knew that Elijah called him Niklaus, but everyone just called him as Klaus. "Oh my god, Rebekah, please just stop flirting with your brother. It's kinda creepy." Bonnie laughed. "Caroline, you don't need to be jealous. This is Rebekah, Klaus's sister." Bonnie chuckled, even though it cost her a death glare from Klaus.

Elijah watched the scene happily. "This really is a great reunion, don't you think Caroline? Niklaus, you should introduce Rebekah to Caroline before she…" Elijah trailed off when

Klaus had never liked surprises, and his sister's appearance could definitely be counted as an unwelcome surprise. He didn't need this; not now. His plan couldn't afford this kind of interruption, especially since it was already deviating from his initial intent. Klaus realized the he saw Caroline differently now, completely unlike he had felt with any other girl. Was that bad? Or was it good? Klaus glanced at a confused Caroline. "What everyone is saying is true... Rebekah _is_ my sister. And she comes from Conneticut, not Paris," He explained grudgingly. Comeuppance for Elijah Mikaelson, ladies and gentlemen.

Rebekah raised her eyebrows, almost unable to believe that her brother had a girlfriend. A girlfriend! Oh god…she would _kill_ for hamburger right now, not because she was hungry, either. She had just found out that her brother was dating a Forbes. His girlfriend was Damon's little sister! She saw Caroline smile triumphly at her before looking back at Klaus. Somehow, Rebekah just knew that she wasn't going to be friends with this girl.

XXX

"You didn't know that she was dating my brother? I sent you here specifically to spy on my brother!" Rebekah felt like her head was splitting in two. "Listen…I don't care if you…."

Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest boldly, shaking her head. Her emerald eyes shone with evidence of how much she despised this vapid little barbie. "I know Rebekah. I know she's been dating Klaus, but you can't ask him to just break up with her. Believe me, they _will_ break up eventually." Bonnie said with ease. "Look... you can act wild and frenzied over something you can't control, or you can take a seat next to me and just watch the show. It'll start in no time."

'What do you mean?" Rebekah asked.

"Klaus won't _ever_ fall for a girl. Don't you remember what happened the last time he tried to get serious?"

Rebekah nodded. "Sure. You don't think Klaus really _likes_ this Caroline girl, right?"

"Well, she's also only just been using your brother for her own good. She has agenda, believe me." Bonnie looked at the blonde. They were in the restroom, and Bonnie knew exactly why Rebekah had called this little meeting. She wanted Bonnie to break up her own brother's relationship. Honestly, Bonnie hadn't actually paid much attention to Caroline, but she was sure that at her heart she was a nice girl. She needed to get herself away from those troublesome Miakelson boys, and working together with queen of bitch was the only suitable way to make it happen. Klaus wasn't her friend, and neither was Caroline, but she didn't want _her_ to get hurt. Klaus was ruthless, unreliable and callous. He could go to the blazes for all Bonnie cared.

Rebekah smiled smugly. She knew that Bonnie could be useful in helping her. "Do you have a plan?"

Bonnie shrugged." We don't need to get our hands dirty. Like I said earlier, they will break up eventually."

Rebekah frowned curiously. "And _why_ didn't you just spike her again?"

Bonnie smiled smugly." Like my mother said, _never use the same plan twice._"

"You know that…." Rebekah stopped talked when she heard a suspicious sound coming from somewhere close to them.

Bonnie looked around her and smirking as she saw that a petite girl with blue eyes was looking at them timidly.

"You know eavesdropping is considered a criminal offense, don't you?" Bonnie asked playfully. She knew, though, that she was scaring the little church girl, April Young. Bonnie Bennett _could_ be scary if she wanted to, and it was definitely the time.

Rebekah studied the girl closely. "Ewww…you're wearing Target!" She mimicked her in disgust. Rebekah crossed her arms over her soft pink, cashmere top, tapping her Gucci heels. Rebekah didn't know if Bonnie could keep this girl's mouth shut, but she did believe in her ability to scare people off.

"I didn't… I didn't hear anything, I…" the girl shook her head quickly.

'You're lying, April, aren't you?" Bonnie asked her.

"I promise I won't say anything, really…" April didn't know them, but they were dangerously scary. They were like that clique from Mean Girls, and they were even wearing the same expensive shoes.

"Of course you won't say anything. You can go now." Bonnie smirked. She gave Rebekah a sly smile. April just nodded immediately, running toward the door and leaving them.

"What if she _does_ tell everyone about…"

Bonnie cut her off. "Relax Mikaelson. She might be useful someday if you ever decide to come back to school.''

"Useful? How? She could spill to _everyone_ outside, telling people that we…well, we didn't really do anything wrong, right?"

Rebekah had something against Caroline. Of course, she had only just met her and all. A natural prejudice against someone, however, was never wrong in Rebekah's mind, and that applied to Caroline Forbes. When she had first heard about Caroline, she had started to plan everything. One of her plans was paying someone to sent Klaus message but before everything wrapped up, Elijah caught them. Older Mikaelson arranged this lunch for making her admit her own fault, but of course she won't. As long as she wore her Gucci heels, none could duel against her. She didn't know what if her plan went down again? How if someone could turn table on her?

"Like I said earlier, just sit, watch, and learn." Bonnie winked at Rebekah. That girl had different purpose for her, she's actually as evil as it got. "Let's get out, I didn't want Elijah and Klaus are suspecting us, okay?"

"I'll leave first, so none will suspect us." Rebekah went toward the door, after holding up. Bonnie smiled at Rebekah, of course she had signed her own death sentence. Klaus would be pissed, but she simply thought that it was only one thing she should do for Damon. He didn't need to know.

XXX

There was nothing but light sound from radio, none of them was talking. Lunch turned to be her worst nightmare and Rebekah got sharpest tongue to make her felt bad, she showed clearly to everyone how much she disliked her sitting in the table. Elijah wasn't thinking, was he?

"So…."

"Your sister has unique…"

He chuckled, "I'm okay, she's a bitch. Cat fight turns me on," his eyes still focused on the street, but from his intonation, he sounded like he was trying to joke around. _How she found him annoyingly attractive? Maybe it was because his dimple?_

"Well, she has nice good sense in fashion unlike someone I know," she said sarcastically. She sighed. "Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing…" he answered with a big grin. He loved the way Caroline made Rebekah annoyed, he loves his sister dearly but sometimes needed to teach her one or two lessons. "Why aren't you stay at Elena's?"

She shrugged easily. "Elena will move in no time."

Klaus looked at her a glance, the same girl who amused him by her brave action, the same girl who kissed him like a pro (even she was drunk), and the first he actually saved from violence.

"You look pretty in that dress." he said genuninely.

Pretty? Klaus actually pretty nice…

"But you're better off without the dress." he smirked playfully.

What a jerk!

"Klaus," she groaned but he smiled at her.

"Caroline," he teased her again. It was fun to playing with her, also boys have needs and Klaus wasn't exception for that. Maybe the idea having sex in the car wasn't really bad idea nevertheless.

"Why couldn't you control your needs?" She read him easily, he want the sex!

Boy+Girl=SEX

It was probably normal for him but for her. This was rather confusing, she wasn't really virgin. Her first time actually pretty bad, it just happened and she didn't like to remember about her first time to get loose. Or her last time. She assumed Klaus ran away with an idea, she's a virgin and he wanted to be with him because her virginity. Or only for pissing her brother off. They arrived in front of her house.

"Thanks for the…ride," she smiled sweetly at him. He stared aat her, tilting his head so he can look at her evidently. His lips curved into big grin, as she cleared her throat. So awkward. Last week, they were in argument but not now. His blue-green eyes riveted on hers, making her uneasy. There was moment when Caroline want him to kiss her again, but it wasn't really good time.

"You know you can just invite me to get in," he smirked. Klaus knew he used to play with girls like her, leaving them too easily._Karma is a bitch_. Caroline's innocence slowly breaking his fortress, he thinks so. "This is okay if you don't want to," no matter if Damon was inside or no. He just needed her permission.

"I don't think this is good for you. I mean look at…" her finger carefully nudged his injured face. It wasn't bleeding anymore but still swollen in his face. It looked terrible, like Elijah said earlier in the lunch. "You don't want my brother punch your face, do you?" her voice was soft and comforting.

He smiled warily, "then I deserve a kiss from my beautiful girlfriend,"

"Don't be silly, Klaus Mikaelson…" she trailed off as his lips crashing her lips slowly. It was quick kiss, just like teenager shy kiss. But it made her blushing instantly.

"You're beautiful, but if you don't get inside quickly, your brother maybe will throw bigger punch on your good looking boyfriend," he teased her. He liked how cute she looks when she was blushing.

She shook her head, "goodbye Klaus!"

'Goodbye, Love," he said as he watched her open the car door and leaving his car. He opened the window, seeing her waving her hand slowly. He drove his car, shaking his head and completely shocking how silly he would look around Caroline. The girl changed his game and he couldn't help but watch.

XXX

Elena crossed her arm over her chest as Klaus arrived in his house. Noticing from her expression, she was in very god mood. She was looking for him. Klaus smirked as she saw her. "Whatever you will plan to Caroline, stop now!"

Klaus wasn't the one afraid with glare or angry tone, he was harmless. "What do you want, Gilbert?" he smirked as he found Elena giving her death glare.

"What do you do to Caroline and Stefan? Stop now! You can't play with my friends!" she glared at him dangerously.

Klaus didn't care with her, she's just a girl. Yeah, _just a girl_. He'd love to make her angry. "I think you're jealous, Gilbert or just maybe…Stefan tells you about what he did to my dear sister?"

"You're lying, Klaus! Stefan never do anything to your sister…"  
Klaus laughed weakly, "that's not important details. You know it's fun to see both of you worried about her, but she offers herself to me. Elena, Elena, when you will learn from your mistakes? Now, if you excuse me I will…"  
Elena stared at him, she held his hands so she could prevent to leave. "I know you're behind all of this, my breakups with exes but could you please allow Stefan and Caroline for…"

'Listen, Elena. You maybe thinking every boys fell within your little fingers, but I'm Klaus Mikaelson never do such things. Let's make a deal, shall we? You get inside, taling with my mother and forget we ever have this conversation. See? Simple task right?" he patted her shoulder, smiling weakly at her.

Elena looked at him, "you broke up with her or I will tell everyone about what you did to…him!"

As he heard something about certain mae, familiar name and the name he had forgot. "Haaa….haaa…Hillarious Gilbert!" he faked his laugh.

"You think I'm kidding, Mikaelson. You think you have get rid of him, have you not? Kol, isn't it? Breaking up with Caroline or I will let him tell everything you have done,"

"You won't and don't try push me over the edge," Klaus didn't let she blackmailed him. "We both know Kol is absolutely gone for good,"  
Elena shook her head, "just thinking about it , Mikaelson. I will do everything for not hurting my friends because only them all I have,"

"Or you just want to make sure none know about what happen when miss Little Perfect Elena Gilbert get drunk?" Was he afraid? He knew sooner or later she will bark back and showing her true color. Elena didn't say anything as payback. "Why aren't you talking again, Gilbert? You and Kol will plot against me, but your position aren't safe now as long as I'm still alive and maybe it would be too late because you know Caroline is already in love with me," he smirked devilishly. "So should we shake hands, Gilbert?"

XXX

Caroline read her playwright when she heard someone knock on her door. "Who is it?" Damon usually will answer her.

"Well, Stefan is waiting for you, sis!' Damon's voice answered.

Caroline ignored any and all messages from her friends, Elena or Stefan. She felt so bad for doing it, but she was still she still mad at them. She sighed.

"Okay tell him I will see him soon." They really should talk about so many things. Caroline rose from his bed, then she put her jacket on. She opened the door slowly, she found him watching The Vampire Diaries. Seriously? Was he too old for watched CW teen vampire show?

"Media studies," he answered, glancing at his sister. "Sis seriously, what happen between you and your "besties?" Have you guys had a fight or something?"

She raised her eyebrows at her brother's first answer. He was studying Psychology not Media Studies. Damon couldn't be trusted by only a glance. "Well, have Shane or Connor lied behind your back? Well, they did, I'm just being emotional!"

Damon shook her head, drinking his coke. "What they lied about?"

Caroline was unwilling to tell Damon everything; instead she decided to meet Stefan. It was better that way. She shrugged. "I need to meet Stefan. We'll talk later,"

"Not promise, sis. I'd sleep soon or later," he chuckled.

Caroline shook head, "you better not, look who's Joe will kill on tv!" she pointed her finger toward the television's screen, she run after Damon throwing his gaze out the television. Caroline walked near the door then opened it, she saw Stefan was standing outside. He enjoyed the night view, without realizing glorious blonde standing behind him. "Stefan?"

He turned his head, facing Craoline and giving her his signature smile. _How she missed those smile on her dream?_"Hi, I'm sorry disturb you," he showed her a brown paper bag written "Just Chocolate". Klaus never did that to her, not like she was inquiring that. "For you, as apologize!" He knew him too well, she loved foods and chocolate always been her favorite.

"Where's Elena?" If Stefan apologized, why not with Elena.

" This is her idea, she can't make it because Isobel asked her for helping Katherine to pick some dress. I guess Isobel will match Kat with Elijah," Stefan smiled.

"Seriously? I thought Katherine hated Elijah?" Caroline hadn't met Katherine since she got back, she supposed to be close with Damon, her brother. Or was she wrong?

"I think Katherine isn't happy about the news, but you know Isobel. Maybe she never like Elijah, they were so different together," _like you and Klaus._

She nodded, "I'm sorry for being bitch lately, I have many thing in my minds," she bowed bashfully. They sat in her house's terrace, sitting side by side. The wind blew their hair, they were sitting closely and it was just like old time. Nothing never really matter to them, Stefan was her best friend. The guy she would admire from far, the same boy who would help her anytime and for anything, but he's not the same boy she thought he was. It wasn't exactly bad thing. She felt her chest didn't beat faster like used to be. Unlike she felt around Klaus, who crashing her world without her permission.

"It's okay, Care. I guess we're good, I'm sorry for keeping secret from you, I'm never intend to do that," he looked awfully guilty. "I should tell you sooner but…"

'It's okay Stefan, we're best friends. I shouldn't mad at both of you. Can we forget about apologize stuff, instead just forget about it?" she asked him. They were laughing equally. It was just like the old time where nothing really matter, No Klaus drama, no hard feelings towards her best guy friend, and no secret between them. Everything slowly changed between her and world around her. What is it meaning of growing up?

"Forgive sounds good," he smiled brightly. "How about we eat our…here we go," he shook his head as he saw Caroline opened the box. She grinned when Stefan catching her, they ate chocolate together. He missed her more than she can imagine. He long for her laugh, her smiles, and well, he should think this way. He kept telling himself she has a boyfriend—ass of boyfriend actually. He knew she would devoted to Klaus, even though he realized there's more than meet the eyes could happen between her and Klaus. They were laughing, recalled the good times. He stopped to laughing, when he saw chocolate marked area around her mouth, he was staring. His dark eyes went dark.

He closed his eyes slowly, "you have something…" he wiped it with his finger, their eyes met and Caroline couldn't hold her breath. They were so close together, she undoubtedly smelled his strong scent. It was different from Klaus's smell, but both smelled so good and tasteful. She shouldn't think he would kiss her, because first, he never seen her more than just best friend, his sister. Caroline wasn't girlfriend material, so she didn't think Stefan would see her like that. She closed her eyes.

"Aren't you two cozy?"

That voice sounded familiar, Caroline widened her eyes to see her boyfriend standing tall in her house's yard. Klaus pocketed his dark jeans, smiling wickedly at them, like he was suspecting from far. Klaus never expected that he would see something like this, so the rumor has been true along the way. Stefan had something on this girl, _his Caroline._. "Hello Steve, " he knew his name Stefan but for pissing his off, why not insult his name?

Stefan became missed in action because Klaus now standing, giving him sharp gaze. He wasn't frightening, was he? "So I need to leave. School's tomorrow," Stefan said awkwardly, completely unknowing what else to say. _Hey, I think your girlfriend is beautiful and you don't deserve her. Or I like your girlfriend since I saw her in her first day in her cheerleading squad uniform._ "See you soon," Stefan smiled before leaving her house terrace. She waved her hands at him.

After Stefan gone across him, Klaus was smirked devilishly at his back. He threw his gaze towards his girlfriend. 'Well, well, you know he's about to kiss you, Love!" he smirked devilishly at her, walking toward her courageously. His eyes fell into hers, her eyes dangerously. He stood by her, tilting his head and facing her face. Her flawless face, her soft skins, and her perfect curved lips, he didn't know what did make her so special? She's just a girl, is she not? "None kisses you but mine. Because I'm your boyfriend…"

She knew he will put spell on her, those husky voice of his and his wonderful scent. She cut him, preventing him from trying to teasing her. She would let it happen. " I'm sorry, I should…" before she could turn her heels to leaving him. He crashed her lips into hers, cupped her face firmly and his mouth busy with hers. He longed for that kiss, he let his tongue played inside her mouth. She would say no but she couldn't do it, her fingered her nail on his neck and moaning his name slowly. He looked into his, she matched with his body perfectly. The weather became hotter, she couldn't hold her breathe with ease, and after he parted his lips from her...

"That's…"  
"Fucking amazing,"

She almost blushed, not remembering that he was her enemy. "I think I should get sleep," Only he would dare to kiss her like that. Well, she could score her kiss into perfect score, it was trailing, hot, and seriously dangerous taking. Why did he never ask whenever he wanted kissing her? _What a jerk?_ But oh boy, he know how to kiss a girl, probably long time practice or he had kiss every girls in the city?

"Have good sleep, see you tomorrow!" he winked naughtily, his eyes filled with amusement.

'Yeah, bye, " she replied shortly, trying to make her not sounds like a girl never get proper kiss. She opened the door and get inside. She knew Klaus was still there, but she couldn't hide her happiness. She knew she confused by Stefan's odd stare, but Klaus slowly changed that. She saw Damon fallen asleep in front of turn on television. She was glad with that. Damon couldn't see his sister blushing and giggling. She sat on her bed, she wondered why Klaus was in her house. She saw messages from her phone

_From : Klaus_

_I forget to tell you, you're such glorious kisser._

_She couldn't help but smile. She didn't know why his simple gesture could change her mood instantly._

_From: Caroline_

_You're weirdest boyfriend ever. Why are you coming into my house without message?_

_From: Klaus_

_Well, I like surprises, sweetheart. I'm just want to kiss you. Where's my problem?_

_From Caroline_

_Are you Romeo? You shall audition tomorrow._

_From Kluas_

_So we can practice more in public? I'm never taking you craving for kind of PDA._

_From Caroline_

_Well done, Mikaelson. I don't think you will get the part._

_From Klaus_

_Let's see tomorrow then? Go sleep, I'm still on my way to get home._

Caroline was surely feeling all happy, not only because of the kiss, but also Klaus was being nice, cute, and adorable. This was a marked change from a week ago. She lay on her bed, smiling widely in her sleep, and she felt in her heart that she would soon be having a very nice dream, perhaps about certain blue eyed with adorable dimples. Hopefully, it wouldn't be nasty one.

* * *

Thank you for wonderful A, for being such good friend of mine and patient with my antics. I love you so much.

Anyone sad with latest episode? Don't ask me, I'm still mad, but God bless J-drama because it cured me somehow. I'm accidentally written off Rebekah like a real bitch, Bonnie is around badass, and yeah Kol is anti-hero in this story. Yes, he's not related to any Mikaelsons as sibling.

Tell me your opinion by reviews, I'm working harder than usual in this chapter so review is a gold for me. Lol:d

So I have a new story: Licence to Kill, go read and tell me opinion about this.

I'm also will upload this new story called Titanium. This is the synopsis of the story

**Caroline Forbes gets inspiration from the stranger in Portrait Coffee Shop for a project at Bliss & Hunter. The project was eventually named Titanium, in accord with the impression she captured from mystery man: classy, cool, and tough. Then she met again with him in a social function. Since then she has become part of Klaus Mikaelson's life. **

Follow me at tumblr , my name is proudesian, I dare you.

Until then stay safe.


	10. School Day

**I'm probably will apologize about my late update. Sadly this chapter unbeta-ed, so forgive me for my mistakes. And wow guys, 92 reviews? Thank you for your support for this fan fiction and being patient with me. Enjoy for this chapter. Love you all.**

* * *

**School Day**

**A Year Ago**

_Elena flicked the curtain in her room, waving her hand to a tall boy who standing beneath the dark. _

"_I know Care, I'm so sorry can't make it. I need to visit…Jenna in New York. I hope…thank you Care. I will miss you so much, have good summer!"_

_She blinked her phone off, smiling widely and taking her bag. She was thrilled and jumpy at same time; she would go to Laguna Beach with one of cool kids from school and college boy like Elijah Mikaelson, she had long crush on him for him. _

_When she went out, she saw Elijah stood in her house. He wore black coat, not some cheap leather jacket. He had his class, something really expected from Mikaelson's claan. Her sister Katherine told how terrible Elijah could be, but like other teenager, Elena loved the thrill of danger. She was interested with Mikaelson's charm. _

_She's a virgin but she couldn't wait to let someone special to take it away. "Hi, "she had read about step by step how to apply make-up from Seventeen. She wore her newest Chloe jeans (it was expensive), Pull and Bear t-shirt, covering with blue jacket, and high-heels sandals. Her brown hair loosened over her back._

_Elijah smiled lightly," you look great!" Elijah always the charming one. "Let me help you with the bag, Klaus have been waiting for you ,"_

_Elena nodded as he informed her. When Klaus asked her to join him and other school cool kids, she knew it would be her only chance to prove to everyone that she was growing up. Of course, she wouldn't ask Stefan or Caroline for advice, they would say no since Klaus never been categorized as good poster boy. That's why she wanted to be part of them, she wanted to take seriously by adults. _

'_Thanks," she said blissfully, she heard girls chuckling. She saw a blonde girl making out with Klaus, other girl was resting her head against his shoulder, he looked so drunk. "I'm sorry, "she looked down bashfully. _

"_Get in, Gilbert. We'll need to hurry" Klaus smirked at brunette, his eyes lingered on her body. _

_Elena nodded as response. She got inside of the car, she knew she would do the right thing. Elena switched off her cell phone, so none could reach her. Her mother wouldn't care with her anyway, why should she hear her father? She heard from front, two girls laughing out loud over Klaus's jokes. Elena glanced at Elijah who didn't talk, was he thinking her as little girl? She closed her eyes. _

_**A hour later **_

_Elena opened her eyes, finding something happened in their car. She heard Elijah and Klauas were arguing about something. No, it was only Klaus, yelled at someone. She took a peep, he saw Elijah looked straightly at the boy, she thought they beat him up. She closed her eyes as soon Elijah approached the car, Klaus didn't yell anymore but instead he looked coldly at the boy. _

"_It would be the end of you. Don't ever cross the line, Kol! Or we will make sure that you will die!"Klaus rumbled._

_Elena didn't know how to behave. She knew she was in danger, the other girls just looked at the boy shamelessly, like beating up the boy was actually legal to do. She knew some rumors spread around the school, Klaus and Elijah ever killed someone. Some girl named Charlotte, they tricked her into an accident._

"_You should calm down, Niklaus. You will kill the boy,"Elijah said reluctantly._

"_You think he will let Rebekah alone. He almost drugged her. Are you fucking crazy? She's lucky he's still alive!"_

"_We need to take him to hospital,"_

"_No, we won't. Let him rotten here, he's better die!"_

_Elena wanted to run when Mikaelson brothers took a look at her. _

"_Love, you know how to shut up right?" Klaus looked at Elena warily. This wasn't a dream because Elena didn't have any option other than…_

"_I won't tell anyone. Can you bring me home, please?" her voice was shaking and look on her eyes meant she was really afraid. Afraid people would do anything to get out of the situation and Elena was the one who did that. _

XXX

**Present Day**

"Well, well, Kol Smith, moving from New York," Klaus was smiling widely as he found the younger boy in his locker. He hated the fact he knew Kol already talking to Caroline.

Kol slammed his locked strongly, pretending to smile sweetly. "You should say hi to me, my dear old friend," his tone was sarcastic.

"I'm not interested actually. So why are you even here?" Klaus asked him, his eyes bulged out.

He shrugged, "I'm sorry, I'm use Elena for this," Kol laughed irritatingly. 'You think I will dead that…" he stopped talking when she saw Caroline walked toward them. Klaus wanted to chase his stupid smirk away.

Klaus looked at his girlfriend, she didn't know anything but soon or later Kol will tip over the reality. He will make Klaus pay everything for everything, he's sure with that. He smiled at Caroline sweetly, their relationship get better. She made him gone crazy, he hated how much she could influence him, damn he didn't know how his chest beat faster when she was standing closer to him.

"You guys know each other?' Caroline looked at Klaus then Kol. She hadn't talked to him since last night. From what she had seen, they seemed know each other but something suspicious. Like they actually try to kill each other, or something like that. There was something about Kol, he was staring at her shamelessly. _Did he want to die?_

Kol's eyes glanced at the book that she clutched in her hand. It was playwright; he had heard some news that girlfriend of Klaus Mikaelson got a part in school drama, Romeo and Juliet. His lips curled into tiny smile when Klaus gave him a death glare. He amused his old time enemy seems pissed off. "Well, we just met. Nice to see you again, Caroline," he beamed at her.

"Oh, I see," she nodded thoughtfully.

Klaus didn't say anything, because only one thing he wanted to do, punched his face or pushed him to his locker hardly. His vendetta against won't never enough, but he put himself on fire. Klaus hated the way he stared at Caroline, anytime he would lose his control.

"Should we catch the class?" Klaus asked Caroline, she just nodded and smiling brightly at him, maybe she's not recognize anything from his expression.

Kol smiled, "nice to see you again, Caroline. See you later," Caroline nodded as she watched Kol walked away. She was clearly concerned with him, avoiding his sharp gaze.

"Okay, what?"Klaus asked innocently, keeping his voice as minimum as possible.

"Don't be rude to poor boy," Caroline told him sincerely. Klaus hated her at first because she's just that hot girl in cheerleader uniform, who nothing wrong in her beautiful bones. He thought wrong, he knew she's more than pretty face. She's remotely hard to control, to be manipulated. Everything about her was screaming innocence. Maybe he didn't really hate it, he just mad at her ability to make him liking her more than him could expect.

"I'm not," he replied flatly.

She shrugged, "whatever, you seems pissed off with him. Don't you just meet him?" Caroline looked into his eyes deeply. "Heem…you starts act weird. Are you…" she placed her palm on his forehead. _Was she trying to act cute? Or stupid? Really? _

Caroline shook her head, "you're fine," she giggled as she watched his expression. He may have thought that she was being stupid, but she liked him more when he's not that Alpha Male who scared people away.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked, sounded not angry.

"Yeah, you looks youwant to kill Kol, snap his neck or something,"

"Well, aren't you cute?" he pinched her cheek.

"It hurts," she scowled, everyone who passed them, stopped and looking at them like they were crazy people. "I'm sorry, " she muttered under her breath, glanced at chuckling Klaus. She didn't realize people recognize them, they starts became "unlikely match" to "perfect match". Caroline pulled his hands, dragging him to class, when everyone watched them in many expressions.

"I don't understand one thing, "Margaret Lee told her friend Mindy James.

"What?" Mindy asked her blonde best friend curiously.

"Why he never treat us like her? We were sleeping with him last month!"

'They're exclusive, you know," Mindy rolled her eyes, like her friend said something stupid.

"Is she lucky girl?" The girls stared at a gorgeous blonde who clutching brand new Louis Vuitton's handbag. Rebekah flicked her long blonde hair, smiling at the girl. She noticed everyone was talking about Caroline and Klaus, the perfect….She didn't want to believe whatever she had heard. She needed to steer the girl away from Klaus. _Payback is bitch. _

Two girls looked at her shockingly, there was no ordinary they would see girl like Rebekah. Queen material, none would able rule this school anyway. Rebekah smiled at them sweetly, perfect smile they would see in Teen Voque cover.

"HI!" they greeted her, their eyes fixed on her bag. "Oh Caroline Forbes and Klaus Mikaelson? Yeah, they're perfect together," Mindy shrugged, like she was annoyed by her own remarks.

"Klaus is hottest guy and Caroline is so pretty," Mindy's blonde friend blurted out, making Mindy deathly glared at her. The blonde seemed unrecognized annoyance air spread around her environment, she obviously idiot that Rebekah would love to use for ruling this dead little town.

Mindy, in other hand, seemed so annoyed when her silly friend bring Klaus and Caroline's name. The queen had found the bees, Rebekah would put biggest smug grin she has. Her late grandmother would be proud with her. The dumb blonde continued, "I'm sure everyone would vote them as King and Queen of Homecoming or Prom, maybe?"

Rebekah shared her fake smile, "this is nice to see you girls. Where can I find French class ?"

XXX

**AUDITION FOR ROMEO IS CLOSED**

Klaus cursed under his breath. Why the role audition is closed? Who will play…Klaus heard some girls voice split the clarity in school hall. He should be in his next class, but he's never bothered to go for attending Biology class and facing Stefan Salvatore's face.

"I don't believe Stefan never audition, I think he will perfect for Romeo," a girl said. He wanted to yell at her but he thought it was sill thing to do. Obviously, he never wanted to be in school play and wearing stupid costumes, playing someone ridiculous as Romeo Montaque. _Oh, so you know his name, Niklaus?_

"Ssst…You suppose not say that out loud. I think miss Bergdorf will pick Klaus, but she chose Josh Brendan!'

Sorry, that guy with red hair? Seriously! Klaus couldn't help for not laughing, so he covered his laugh with his hands. It was too funny, entire school talked about who will play the most important character in first school play after 5 years ago.

Meredith Fell continued to do something for herself. Klaus never been the biggest fans of Shakespare but …he knew some because Elijah would use one or two lines from Shakespare's play . Mostly because he used it for making some silly girls swoon. Klaus was pretty sure he would stick with his gentleman-like pose, if he's too occupied with his Ivy Leaque student duty. As per usual.

So nothing really need to worry about, right?

"You guess wrong, guys!" the other girl with low pitched bothering his attention, he leaned his back against the teacher's room door. "I guess we have another candidate,"

Klaus never paid any attention at school's gossip. Seriously, why would he bother about some pathetic low maintenance teenager obsession over himself? The school gossip always around would hookup with whom, who will have a scandal, or who the poor girl Klaus Mikaelson broken into pieces or worse screwed?

Now, the topic changed into how much blow job that he got from Caroline? He was curious how much people would bet for him, _seriously,_ because sometimes reality worse than fiction, you know?

"I thought…"

"I guess Klaus doesn't know yet,"

"Who?"

Okay, Klaus started to paying attention with whoever would die soon, die means he will threat him until he couldn't breathe.

"Stefan Salvatore?"

"No,"

"Jeremy Gilbert?"

"No?"

"Then who?"  
"He's hot and new, I bet you guys would be jealous. His name is Kol Smith…"

Klaus didn't need to hear them any longer, because next thing he'd love to do was punching someone face until his nose broken, or he would do something more useful than that. One thing he should do was thinking. Klaus was sneaking off from the school corridor, making himself sure, that no teacher would…He saw papers scattered around the floor.

"I'm…" he slightly bore through woman in front of him. You know like old people saying, _violence isn't always only way to destroy your enemy. _Klaus was totally into any kind of violence and manipulation, so he will use something actually someone. "I'm really sorry, Miss Bergdorf, let me help you,"

_Very nice, Mikaelson? What's your plan?_

The middle-aged woman narrowed her eyes on her student, "Mr. Mikaelson, how generous of you. If I remember correctly, shouldn't you in Mr. Davis's class?" she asked, eyeing him with her typical gaze, as Klaus handed her books. Mrs. Bergdorf nicknamed Madame Lion with reason, she has the sharpest eyes Klaus had ever seen, like a kitchen knife. Scary.

Klaus smiled sweetly, million dollars which melted his mother's heart to have newest gadget or car. It was fake smile, actually. He will put his best smile to get whatever he wanted, like now. "Actually yes, but I think I'm too late, because Mr. Davis caught me smoking and so I will stick in library or doing something useful for killing time, because obviously Mr. Davis won't let me sit in his class,"

As a matter of fact, it wasn't really lie. Last month, he was talked back at his teacher, because it was fun thing to do. Talking back to teacher, making pranks with his teacher, and pissing off his parent, he knew he'd love do that, with heartbeat.

"Oh, I see you're working your charm on me, Mr. Miakelson. Just like your brother, expect he always spare me with his good sense of humor," she shook his head, nodding her head. 'Mr. Mikaelson, you know your girlfriend has been in school drama and…you want to be part of it. I hope I'm not disappointing you," she pointed her red finger nailed in his face.

Klaus smiled slightly at older woman, of course she knew more than other teachers. "You're really good reader, Miss Bergdorf. Well, we're Mikaelson born with such gift, we can't say no, can we?"

"Just don't making many troubles, Mr. Mikaelson," she handed him playwright. "You will promise me in your best behavior, will you not?" she eyed him sincerely, every teachers in Mystic Falls High have been given up with his behavior. If not for his rich parent, certainly he will kick out of school. She knew there was many things he could do with his wit, other than creating problems.

"Thank you, Miss Bergdorf, "he smiled perfectly. He had a quick look at the playwright, thanking for his teacher became really generous with him. Well, he didn't care if she will report him to Mr. Davis. He opened the first page of playwright, he was shocked when find list of roles and casts in first page.

**Juliet Capulet played by Caroline Forbes**

**Romeo Montaque played by Kol Smith**

He thought the rumor was right. Kol has been confirmed, maybe he should _talk _to that asshole before he would spill too much beans around the town. Why he should worry too much about Kol? Kol wasn't none would able to compare with him anyways.

XXX

"Who's that?"

Elena's finger pointed at blonde girl in blue tank top. Caroline turned around to facing who her friend pointed at. She shocked to see Rebekah who followed by April Young (April? What the hell!) and other sophomore girls behind her. Okay, so it was scene from Gossip Girl or something? Everyone's attention centrally at Rebekah Mikaelson, most of boys looked at her in awe. However the girls couldn't help but stared at her in jealously. Rebekah strolled on the way to Caroline and Elena. Her hand was clutching her black with pink strip Adidas's bag.

"Hello Caroline. Nice to …see you," she smiled weakly to them directly . Her eyes centrally directed to Elena. _Of course, Gilbert Girl never met her or at least in front of Caroline. Poor little Caroline_. "Well, I have audition for newest cheerleader. I hope you won't mind, "she smirked at Caroline mischievously.

Caroline nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. She won't show her any slight of fear towards her, "Of course, I'm not Rebekah. I'm so happy you're here too!" she smiled at Rebekah sweetly. She hugged him tightly, making Rebekah.

"I don't need your false symphatic!" Rebekah hissed, gritting her teeth angrily. She will take her pity back, she hated hugs. Especially from her.

"Well, you don't need to be nice to me, okay?" she replied relaxingly. She let pass their arms, smiling sweetly at blonde in front of her, "you know you can join us at lunch. Klaus would join with us, eight Elena?"

Rebekah eyed other blonde with her Blair Waldorf's stare, _seriously? Is this shallow blonde actually has pride to challenge her? Unbelieveable!_ "Well, we'll see," she smiled at them. "I shall go, see you soon girls, "she waved her hand as soon as she was leaving them, following by her little minions. Like brothers, like sister.

"You're not serious, right?" Elena couldn't believe family dinner with entire Mikaelson's was nightmare.

Caroline laughed, shaking her head. "Of course not, except you want another blood battle between Stefan Salvatore and Klaus Mikaelson. I'm just kidding!"

Elena only nodded and smiling brightly at her best friends, whenever she heard Klaus's name mentioned she would feel something bad happen to her. "Care, can you help me?"  
Caroline turned her gaze toward her brunette friend, "of course, why not? What's up?" the wind blew her hair out, so she tucked her strand of hair behind her ear.

"Mind for shopping after school?" she asked her.

"YES, I'd love to!" Caroline nodded.

Coach Lee clapped her hands, calling their name out. "Come on girls, let's warm-up!"

XXX

**Klaus**

Where are you?

**Caroline**

Shopping with Elena. I don't see you at lunch or after school? Where are you

**Klaus**

Miss ME?

**Caroline**

You wish, K!

**Klaus**

Well, actually sweetheart I have something important to tell you, but you know…maybe I'm just distracted to see your move at field, so….

**Caroline**

Klaus? Be serious sometimes?

**Klaus**

FIY, my mother asked me to join with my dearest family dinner so…I will pick you up at seven right? Wear something pretty. Bye

**Caroline **

What?

**No answer? What the hell!**

"I don't get him, okay? One time he will be this sweet and nice guy, second he will…this annoying douche person. Ugh…I'm just never understand him, okay?" Caroline searched something pretty. What she would wear anyway?

"Are you okay?" Elena asked, studying her friend's expression as annoyance.

"Actually yes, but Klaus starts to piss me off again! I…he want to invite me to his family dinner without telling. He left and gone like wind, so irritating!" She searched dress randomly. She's not so much in good mood for shopping. She was looking forward to girl day out with Elena after two nights ago accident. "I'm sorry, I don't want to make you uncomfortable,"

Elena smiled at her best friend, "this is fine. You know Katherine also attend the dinner, "

'So, Elijah and Katherine are really like…together?" she uttered under her breath.

Elena nodded quickly, "she hates the idea actually but you know my mom always want to be part of Mikaelson family. Maybe Katherine finally accept…" Elena perfectly known she shouldn't say this to Caroline.

Caroline frowned bewilderingly, "Accept? Accept what?"

"Katherine was actually like Elijah, "Katherine would hate her forever for saying stupid thing like this. Her sister could barely hold breath around Elijah.

'Am I sorry?"

Elena hated herself for lying to her best friend, "could you keep this just between us? Katherine will hate me forever if she knows what I told you, okay?" she looked Caroline into her eyes.

"Well, it's fine really. So I will pick…this one for tonight," she pick an ivory blue knee-length dress and showing it to her best friend. It was beautiful dress with well-cut in waist and lace in sleeve. It looks pretty and simple.

"Well, I think the dress will pretty with…this!" Elena took a pair of black Jimmy Choo.

"It's expensive, Lena…"

Elena nodded her head; Elena must be crazy she will buy her a pair of Jimmy Choo's!" I can't take…"

"Please take it. At least it will I can do before I'm leave,"

"Okay, but…"

"I don't know any buts," Elena smiled sweetly at her best friend.

Something she would feel guilty, after Caroline hugged her tightly, because Elena now felt being the worst person ever. One thing she was sure about, she and Klaus needed to break up before too late. "You take it and enjoy your day. Esther can be scary sometimes," she winked at her best friend.

* * *

**Aww…hope you like this chapter and don't forget to read and follow my two shots-Titanium and my other fic, Mr and Mrs. Mikaelson. **

**You can follow me at tumblr, my name is mrandmrsmikaelson.**


	11. Family Dinner

**Family Dinner**

Damon curiously threw his gaze towards his younger sister. Her blonde hair was curled perfectly over her back, her dress looked a bit too short (in Damon's eyes of course. He needed a freaking a pair of glasses for correcting his odd vision), and seriously where the hell was she about to go? Homecoming dance? Damon stared at Klaus as the other guy gaped at his sister.

"You better not be drooling over there!" He hissed dangerously at Klaus, throwing a scary gaze at the boy.

Klaus ignored Damon, his eyes set on his pretty little girlfriend: Caroline. Well, she's had always been pretty, but tonight she looked really…he couldn't explain. Beautiful wasn't suitable to describe her now. Klaus knew that he was one lucky son of bitch. He gulped when Caroline's pair of blue eyes gazed at him.

He _definitely_ would not mind if she decided against going to his family dinner, after all, and instead the two of them could…'_what a dirty mind you got there Mikaelson.' _He stopped himself mid-thought.

Klaus didn't give a damn about Damon's hiss, his eyes was drooling all _over_ his girlfriend, not to mention other parts.

"Damon?" Caroline clenched her jaw. Her brother had a big issue with her boyfriend, and Caroline let another sigh out. She was feeling uneasy because Klaus was staring at her differently tonight. Like he wanted her.

_'What would I do if he wanted something like that…you know SEX? Maybe she was imagining these things, but she swore that as he stared her up down, titled his head, and …no, he won't do it._

"Klaus, can we go? We don't want to be late."

Klaus removed his gaze from his girlfriend and smiling at Damon mockingly. "Of course, _sweetheart. _Damon, please excuse us," he said with a cocky smile. It was directed at Damon, of course, who was enraged by his doing. Caroline grabbed his arm, leaving Damon in shock.

"Bye, Damon, I won't be late!" she yelled at him. She grabbed his arm, pulling him away from her house.

Caroline stopped outside her house, looking at her boyfriend. "Okay, I saved you from his punch. Can't you see his…" he put his finger on her lips, stopping her from her non-stop talking.

He stroked her curls softly and smiled charmingly at her.

"Caroline Forbes, you're beautiful... but if you won't stop talking, I will kiss you until…"

"FINE, WHATEVER! Can we go now?" The blonde gave him an annoyance look, typical of Caroline when she was trying not to blush. Klaus opened the door for his girlfriend without leaving grin from his face.

_Oh, she used to hate that grin, but she didn't know if she felt the same anymore._

With nothing but the sound of the engine between them Caroline had glanced at Klaus several times. She was grateful really for him having taken care of her, making her feel so safe. Like people saying '_there is thin line between love and hate.' _Maybe it was really true, but she had started to like him more than she initially planned to do. But, Caroline _did_ have a plan, a plan she needed to follow. She just wasn't sure if she was capable of that anymore.

'Hey sleeping beauty, we're here," Caroline was taken a back when she suddenly saw Klaus's eyes in front of her. She must have dozed off for a second on the ride there. She knew she shouldn't have stayed up so late the night before.

Their faces were too close for her own good. They were about to kiss when suddenly they heard a voice behind them- a very familiar voice.

Under minimum lighting, Klaus noticed the dark-haired boy smirk at the two of them mischievously. He wore black t-shirt under his dark denim jacket, his ghost of a smile making him lose his consciousness. Kol knew exactly how to make his entrance interesting enough.

Klaus got a confused look from his girlfriend, she needed an explanation from him immediately.

"Ah, and we meet again, Niklaus!"

XXX

"_You want to kill me?" Kol smirked even though his nose bleeding and his face dotted with a few bruises._

"_Klaus stop!" older Mikaelson yelled after he realizing where it would head for. Klaus will lose his temper, he will beat that damn boy more and more, without could stop. He knew he should prevent him from any dangerous damages , because his reckless action towards Kol._

_The boy was fearless, how much Klaus's friends had threatened him, he never give up. Their sister Rebekah dated Kol, but like very other teenagers, Rebekah liked the wrong boy. Kol was cause of her addiction. Sure, as oldest one, Elijah failed to safe his baby sister out. Kol made her addiction went worse every day. It happened if you like drug lord's son, once Klaus found out he made a big deal one._

"_Why I need to stop, Elijah?"Klaus cried at his brother's calm voice. "This son of a bitch needs to die!"_

"_Good, kill me then! Blade is in your hand but if you won't kill me now, I will hunt you forever, Niklaus Mikaelson,"he scowled._

_Klaus looked at the younger boy darkly, he closed his eyes. "You know I'm not afraid with you, Kol. You're just a kid!" Klaus stared at him strangely. There was no fear in Kol's face, like he always did. Klaus hated that face, it was easily burned his emotion and if he couldn't handle he will kill him._

"_You two are cowards. Soon we will meet again," Kol leaned his back closer to the wood. His ghost of smile told Mikaelson brothers, they won't live peacefully. He wiped blood from his nose, chocking, and his dark eyes glancing at Elijah. "Your sister will always find me. Believe me,"Klaus and Elijah altered the look, Klaus probably won't ever forget his sinister expression. Klaus let his grip on Kol's s shirt collar callously._

"_Let's go Klaus!" Elijah yelled as sound of police siren. Kol fell down to the ground unconsciously, after Klaus let him go. They left Elena with other girls in their house. He almost killed that boy!_

"_Run Klaus…" Elijah's strong voice called him, he was running into his brother and waiting behind woods until they felt everything is safe. None will find out, if Kol raising his voice none would believe someone who was under influence of drugs. His act was mindlessly._

XXX

Caroline looked at her boyfriend, Klaus barely touch his food. He bend his face, looking blankly at Kol who enjoying his time in Mikaelson's dining room. Esther was kind of mother who wanted everything became so perfect.

He was being the Klaus Mikaelson that everyone love to hate, the careless and cold wolf. She saw him behave much better last night (_okay, not a kiss or flirting part)_. Esther and Mikael didn't seem like a good pair, they effortlessly giving each other fake smile.

She was glad that her own parents had divorced, it made everything much easier.

At first glance, everything about Klaus's family seemed perfect, like a storybook family. Nevertheless, looks can deceive- Caroline knew that all too well.

Klaus was not enjoying his dinner and Caroline wasn't either, because whenever someone lifted their fork, Esther encouraged them to talk by asking one or two of the most boring questions she could think of.

She took a pity on Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah. Having to live with this woman all their lives. _Poor kids!_

"So, Niklaus. Tell me about your college plans." Mikael asked Klaus with his cold voice as the maid placing the desert on the table, Caroline didn't recognize a fatherly bond in him. He was glancing at both Caroline and Klaus.

Caroline noticed something…wait…was it red? Elijah closed his eyes, let out sigh. It was sign usually when war between Papa Mikaelson and The Big Bad Wolf will happen. Caroline saw Klaus was clenching his hands firmly, his face hard to figure out. Caroline bit her lower lip, then she clutched his hands softly.

Kol cleared his throat when Klaus and Caroline was exchanging views for a moment. Klaus threw the gaze towards him angrily, but he held it again.

His lips curled into tiny smile, "Father, I won't waste your money on something as stupid as school!" He smirked at his father.

_Oh my god it was terribly honest of him._

Mikael didn't react right away, he gave Klaus tiny smile. "What a careless boy!"

Klaus didn't answer his father's cold words like he didn't give any damn about his words.

"Well, I said wrong. You sells your own daughter for business, sent your son to place he never want, …," his eyes inadvertently shifted at Elijah then Rebekah.

"Enough, Klaus…" Esther grasp her head weakly, like she went faint.

Klaus didn't care a bit with his mother, "Did I say was wrong? Elijah, what do you think? Father…"

Mikael rose from seat, he stared angrily at Klaus. "You ruin everything, son. Like you'll always do. Goodnight everyone!" Mikael smirked at Klaus devilishly. He looked Klaus lowly. Caroline didn't think what she had just see.

Totally soap drama worthy. Well, expect herself and Katherine was shocking with Mikael's reaction, nothing really happened. Klaus ate his desert casually, Esther ran after her husband, Elijah sipped his wine like nothing really happened, and Rebekah threw scary stare at Klaus then leaving.

Wait…what Klaus had just said? Mikael sold his own daughter for business? It seemed Kol was regular in Mikaelson's household. The way Esther treated him was different, like she knew him for long time. Rebekah seemed act too weird. Oh god, she shouldn't be here, right? She should join Damon for TVD marathon night. Or else maybe watch another foreign movies. Her brother always had weirdest DVD collection.

Katherine looked at Caroline who looks really confuse because she felt the same. "Care, want to join me get fresh air?" the pretty brunette offered with a comforting smile when two Mikaelson losing in their own thoughts. She came to this house because she want to clear some things with Elijah. However she didn't make it.

"Of course, Kat!" the blonde answered lightly. Klaus didn't smile, his face was flat. He looked frighteningly.

XXX

"Can I ask you something?"

They were sitting in garden bench, they're barely talking in very long time. Katherine probably share blood with her best friend in the world, but sweet or innocent never been her middle name. Sometimes Caroline felt intimidated around Katherine, she never afraid to say whatever she want to talk. Exactly like her brother.

'Yeah, why not?" She nodded her head.

"How is Damon?" she asked.

Caroline eyed her curiously, noticing she was missing her brother. "He's okay. He'll stay until next week or before kill my boyfriend…" both girls chuckled.

"He's not mad with me, right? "

Actually Caroline didn't know, her brother acted so weird lately. Caroline was too focus on her boyfriend, she didn't notice something unusual happened. She knew something was up, glanced at Katherine sharply.

"You kissed Elijah?" her finger pointed at Katherine. She remembered Elena mentioning Katherine disappearing mysteriously for two days.

Katherine looked at her like she was being crazy. "No, oh my god, gross!" Katherine pulled out her tongue in disgust.

"I thought you two actually like eachot…"

"Who told you?" Katherine asked Caroline fiercely.

"Klaus told me, you and Elijah _quote get it on quote_…so you guys not like together…" she trailed off when Katherine looked at her firmly.

"No, Caroline! We're just pretending to be together because our mother shipped us and given our ship name, like Kalijah or something?" Katherine annoyed with Matt's tease about Elijah probably like her.

She hated him and he obviously hated her. She remembered what he said to Jenna, _I don't believe in such thing like Love. _Katherine would be shame if someone knew she watched Katherine Heigl's movie in regular basis, but she was proud to love and all. She just didn't have any opportunity to have someone to love.

"Kalijah? What a name!' Caroline laughed lightly, talking with Katherine was fun. "You guys make good team actually, like…Mr and Mrs. Smith!"

"It seems good example there, Caroline!" Elijah smirked at both of them, his dark eyes fell on Katherine like she was doing a terrible sin. Katherine was obviously avoided his existence, without giving him smile. "Why stop now?"

Caroline smiled at Elijah, "because this is too late Elijah. I will see Klaus…"

'He's in his room. You know where is it, right?" he beamed at Caroline.

Caroline rolled her eyes, without saying anything. _What an annoying but she noticed something on his face, the way he smiled at Katherine was different. _She got inside, she didn't have any sign. She was up the steps slowly, he did not want to cause any disturbing noise. But she saw an open door. She heard people argued.

"What do you say to Niklaus, Kol?"

"Bekah, cut it out, okay? You're agree with this agreement, right? Listen sweet Rebekah, your brother almost killed me because of your pretty lips. _Brother helps me, Kol makes me did this. I couldn't…so be a good girl like Elena, okay? SHUT UP!"_

"_You're an asshole!"_

'_You're just stupid brat, Rebekah Mikaelson!"_

Caroline wrapped her mouth with her hand in shock_. Elena? Be a good girl like Elena? What the hell is that mean?_ She was going backward to eluding for undetected by Kol and Rebekah as soon she heard the sound step carried out. Unexpectedly, she felt her ass hit something or actually someone. She saw Klaus looking at her weirdly, ouch…he had a few bruise on his face, fresh bruise. Was it his father done to him? He thought Elijah said he was in his room?

"What are…" Klaus couldn't continue his words after she grabbed his arm firmly. _Seriously? Is she like "woman on top" position so much?_ She closed the door, almost losing his breath. She was too shock until forgetting Klaus looked at her confusingly.

"Sorry, I'm just randomly…why are you smiling?" she eyed him seriously.

"You're just being funny. Are you peeking at my sister's room? Believe me, they will yell at each other and will end with Kol give my sister a bit of cigarette, a drop of vodka, or you know drugs," he said easily, but his expression telling him it was hurting him as well.

"It was not done on purpose, okay? Why you said things like that?"

He wanted to tell her because it was true, he kept it by himself instead.

"I'm hungry and I want to go out for a bite."

"Do you want to go out or something?" she asked him.

He walked over his wardrobe, he unbuttoning his shirt carelessly. "It's okay to stare, Love!" he eyed Caroline who turning her head, avoiding the free view. "I have seen yours before," he offered her a smirk. He liked teasing her so much. He noticed burning red on her beautiful face, he would grasp her face, his fingers releasing her dress.

Caroline looked at him directly, "You know what? Let's play a drunk game with me instead. If you win I will take off my dress for you," she got closer and more closer to him, her lips curled into smirk. One way to forget his father's action towards him tonight.

He looked at his glorious blonde girlfriend, biting her lips. "I thought I said I was freaking hungry…"

"Klaus is a loser, Klaus is a…," she sang a song in mocking way.

Klaus eyed her dangerously. "If you win?"

She beamed sweetly at him, and moved closer. "How about…you will do my homework for the next two weeks?" She wanted to laugh as she noticed his annoyance expression. "Deal?"

"Seriously?"

"Klaus, think again?" her blue eyes eyed him alluringly. The look none could handle.

How he can't resist this blonde, watching her taking off his dress was taking his mind over. " Deal!" he uttered under his breath. Well , if she planned something to make him open his mouth about that boy, she was wrong. He will win as always and get his own price readily.

"Where's the liquor?" she whispered closer to his earlobe.

Klaus smiled at her, "that's my girl," he grabbed her arm softly, asking her for going to his father's office, right behind his room. Klaus watched his girl's moves when they entered the room, _god what damn hot moves_. "You know, I'm curious what are you talking about with Katherine outside?" he asked, opening the cabinet.

"You guess?" Caroline threw herself on the couch, chuckling lightly.

Klaus shook his head, his eyes couldn't blink when Caroline crossed her magnificent pair of legs. He was on fire, teenager hormones should be blame for. "You know my father would kill me if he know about us," he watched the way Caroline sipped her drink. Not that he hated seduction, because it was totally opposite, he loved the way she sip her drink. "Are you trying to seduce me, Forbes?'

She smiled delicately, her put her finger inside the glass and playing with the drink. "Maybe? I don't like this," she sucked her finger slowly, without leaving her gaze from him. " Are we suppose to play game, Klaus Mikaelson? Drinking game, "her feminine voice made him feeling a bit tickled. It was fun, never thinking Caroline as seductress.

"My dad beat me up, if that you want to know," Klaus finished off his drink. " Like he always did to me. Elijah tried to stop him, but he pushed him and he beat me harder until my mother said stop…what?" He asked her, figuring something out from her face. 'Well, I'm used to and I don't care. Wish he will decay in hell in the end of his life ,"

Caroline never thought Mikael would do that to his son, she touched his bleeding nose and wiped it with her finger. She caressed his face, "I'm sorry, you're not bad as people think, Klaus Mikaelson," a honest smile was coming out from Caroline, she kissed his cheek then staring into his eyes. "He doesn't deserve your love, Klaus. You're better than you think,"

"You make me all cocky bastards, Caroline Forbes," he poured another drink. Caroline took his finger, she put it into her mouth and sucked it slowly. Klaus didn't know why she would do that, seriously but _oh boy_ he burnt by her little action. "You make me hornier than ever," Klaus couldn't help for not smile.

"I like cocky, sexy boys," she placed her hand at his wrist.

"But I prefer the sweet and sensitive boy more," her last words was enough to take him into paradise. Klaus watched her intently, he didn't care with his first intention to take her into his bed, hearing her sweet breath, and her screaming his name because satisfaction. Caroline smiled at him, her eyes stared at her boyfriend, she needed to know about who's the hell Kol.

"Do you want to move into your room?"

"Oh please, Caroline. You know I like it when you talk dirty to me," he smirked playfully. _Wait…she wanted to do that with him? There was something wrong with her._

"You like me when I take my clothes off, too…" Caroline stopped teasing him, instead she licked her lips. Klaus didn't say anything, he knew it wouldn't lead nowhere. It would start with a kiss and end with something that would disturb him, and he need to take control. "Klaus, you're…" she trailed off when Klaus covered her mouth with his palm.

"Don't talk, love."

Caroline closed her eyes as she felt his hand on her wrist, kissing her neck and whispering something that she didn't quite hear in the heat of the moment.

Okay I hope you don't hate me. I'm so lost with this story, well I don't know when I will update. That's why I decide to write another fic. Who knows I will continue this story?

Reviews would be lovely.


	12. This Night is Ours

**This Night is Ours**

* * *

Caroline bit her lower lip, closing her eyes as he brushed his lips against her neck. Keeping her body still, she closed her eyes slowly. She felt like something was wrong with him, but she wasn't really sure about it.

"Klaus?"

"Yeah?" he answered in his most sultry voice.

"Can you take me home, please?"

He took a bow and sighed breathlessly. "You're ruining the mood," he groaned.

She could hear the hurt in his voice. _Or _was_ it hurt_? Could it be_ something else?_ She didn't know. She felt bad about doing this to him.

_Just look at his bruises and…okay maybe she would just go get some food for him. She heard a growl and it wasn't from her stomach. It must be him._

"And you need to go get something to eat," she pointed at his stomach. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were hungry."

Klaus looked over her shoulder, nodding his head. "I won't talk to you until you get to your house."

Caroline gave onto his eyes, her lips curled into a smile. "Okay, if you say so. Just don't start roaring at me or something later, okay?"

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, let's go, but be careful. My dad will be coming up anytime now."

Caroline knew that look. She had thought he was strong, but he could see now that he wasn't like she thought. Maybe she would come to accept him as someone she could trust. Caroline took off her heels, offering him a wink and pulled his arm.

He stopped her. "Hey dummy, you forget your purse, " Klaus muttered in annoyance under his breath.

"Oops, sorry," she chuckled lightly.

Who could stay angry at someone with that laugh?

Because he sure couldn't.

XXX

"Where the hell is your mother? And your brother?" Klaus was sitting on her front porch with displeasing expression.

"Damon told me that he was going crash at Connor's and my mother is still patrolling. Do you want to come in?" She tucked her hair behind her hear. Looking at Klaus with warm smile, she gestured towards the door. "Let me making your something to eat."

Klaus looked at her in disbelief; she seemed genuine with her offer. Caroline stood before him, looking him straight in the eye without glancing away. Klaus decided to take her up on her offer, even though he had work to do at home.

He wanted to taste every span of her body and hear her moan his name…wait... he shouldn't think like that. It was just desperate.

"Okay fine, but don't try to poison me. Got it?"

She didn't say anything, just laughed lightly and pulled him inside after her before unlocking the door. Klaus watched her back as she walked into the kitchen. Caroline still felt the weird air when she was around him, and not in a bad way.

She felt like she was losing her breath every time he laid his eyes on her- and when he kissed her, she didn't know why her heart beating so much faster than usual. She invited him just because she wanted to help him, even though lately she had been feeling bad about herself for seducing him to get whatever she wanted. Caroline opened the fridge and, finding leftovers, she moved to the microwave to heat it up. She wasn't a really good cook; she was terrible actually. Her brother, on the other hand, was very good at it.

"Do you have any hotdogs?"

Caroline was startled when she heard his husky voice draw toward her, and suddenly he was standing behind her. When she turned away, their faces met.

"You shocked me, Klaus. Static electricity," she smiled at him. "Yeah sure, I can make you a hotdog if you want…," she shrugged.

"So we're going to watch television, right?" He said as he stepped away from the kitchen. Caroline counted her boyfriend's steps as he walked.

_Okay, take a deep breath Caroline. You _can_ convince him._

Klaus was in Forbes's living room, sitting by himself with his feet spread out. _God, that really hurts,_ he groaned while taking hold of jaw. He didn't really like Caroline, right? He was supposed to be seducing her- and hell, he had to admit that she was smarter than he originally thought. No, he didn't want to have real feelings towards her. Klaus was clueless about feelings. Not even a girl like Caroline Forbes could change that.

Well, he almost accomplished his mission, and would have if hadn't seen how close she and Stefan were. Maybe she likes him and he likes her. _God, why did he have to have thoughts like that?_ This wasn't something he was prepared for. Klaus was used to getting whomever he wanted with nothing more than a glance.

"Klaus?"

He heard a melodic voice calling his name. Caroline was still in the same dress, plate in her hands. She smiled at him and Klaus returned the smile. He didn't understand why things like this could happen to him.

"But before you eat, I need to bandage your wound," she said, pointing out his bruise. She sat beside him, her fingers pasting something sticky on his bruise. He didn't look over, he was distracted enough by her intoxicating scent. Her fingers felt warm as they stroked his skin.

"Done," she said with a smile.

Klaus grinned. "Finally, hand over the hotdog. I'm_ really_ hungry!"

Caroline shook her head, she _knew_ it. As she placed the medicine back in the first aid kit, Klaus couldn't stop thinking about how much he loved her laugh. It sounded so genuine. Klaus took a bite of the hotdog she passes him and let Caroline stare at him, probably waiting to see his reaction.

"Not bad," he shrugged.

"Gee thanks, "she giggled, taking a bite of her own hotdog.

They were in silence as they enjoyed their dinner. Klaus kept glancing in her direction, smiling when he noticed ketchup marks on her pink lips. He fingered it softly, and Caroline was a bit shocked by his action. "You have a little b…"

Time stopped right away. The situation became damn awkward between them. Heck, Caroline was quickly realizing that she forgot everything on her mind as she was lost in his deep stare. She vaguely noticed that it wa raining outside.

"Rain? Annoying…," he whined, hiding an amused smirk behind his whine.

"Yeah…,"

The awkward silence broke after Klaus spoke up.

"Stefan fancies you, right?"

Caroline felt her cheek get hot. Wasn't it that obvious that there was something between the two of them? _He used term of fancy? Really?_

She was confused about that too. _Do I still like Stefan? Or maybe I've had a change of heart because of Klaus Mikaelson? _She's just couldn't imagine that that could happen to her though. That was supposed to be Elena's thing, chasing by different boys each day.

"I don't know," she shook her head. Maybe she _did_ like Stefan, but she wasn't sure if Stefan truly liked _her_ in romantic way.

_Like as her brother and best friend. _

Klaus laughed mockingly. "You think you can fool me, Caroline? Of course you will never able to do that. Do you think I don't what you had planned to do to me? You're pretending to keep me as your boyfriend to 'teach me a lesson?' Am I right? Yes, I tormented Elena's relationships. You got me."

Caroline looked at him, shaking her head without saying any word.

"I knew everything from the start, Caroline Forbes. You're a very good actress, but you can't change…,"

"I can't change you?"

"Good to know you're smarter than people assumed. Now what- do you want to know about Kol? Yes, I would have killed him if Elijah hadn't have stopped me, and yes, Kol was the one responsible for my sister spending last summer in rehab. Is that what you want to know? Not enough? One _more_ thing, Caroline. Rebekah almost killed herself when Kol left her- and I know I'm pretty extreme, but that guy just fucking deserves all the bad things I've done to him!"

Caroline was frozen as she listened to his explanation. It all made sense now; at least half of it. She silently watched his tense, handsome features. He covered his face with one hand angrily. Caroline bowed her head down, she huddled him up tightly without too many words. She saw his facade breaking, the real him, another side of him, was shining through. Caroline suddenly felt like a selfish human being. As thunder clapped in the distance, they were in such a comfortable silence, neither of them spoke.

She was the first one to say something, a long time afterwards.

"I'm sorry Klaus," she said. Her voice was full of honesty and she grasped his hand. Her head rested over his shoulder. He could feel her skin against his and he closed his eyes for a moment and enjoyed every moment with her.

"I'm sorry too- for being ass, Caroline," he said in a sincere tone.

Caroline stirred from his shoulder and parted her grasp with his hand. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, and for first time she could see the genuine regret on his face. She was feeling something stirring deep inside her, and she put her hotdog down on the plate. After a motionless moment, Caroline cleared her throat awkwardly. She rose from the couch, and taking the plate, went towards the kitchen. She noticed that Klaus was trying to avoid looking at her; he probably didn't know what to say because he must also have felt the same way.

Suddenly, he was beside her, and his strong arm was stopping her from leaving the room. She tried to glance away, but she found her gaze captivated by his starkly blue eyes. Klaus was getting up from his seat, and his hand cupped her face tightly. The plate was falling down.

His kisses had always made her feel breathless. But now they made her blood rush by and her head was filled with desire to make him taste every part of her mouth. He had never kissed her like that before, and a soft moan escaped her mouth.

'I shouldn't be kissing you, right?" he asked with panting breath.

Caroline shook her head. "No, I don't think so," she pulled him closer and openly stared at him. "Well, I don't know but…," she bit her lower lip. "It's different kiss. I like it."

He titled his head to the side, brushing his lips against hers. Her lips tasted wonderfully, and he relished in the feel of them against his own. He pressed his chest against hers and she helped him take off his jacket, throwing it on the floor.

"Are you sure that you want to do this because…," he trailed off after Caroline gave him an obvious look. The crystal orbs of her eyes were driving him nuts at the moment. He kicked off his shoes, and then Caroline was dragging him into her room.

_Thank god, finally!_

She closed the door behind her, falling into her king size bed with crème lining and gesturing for him to join her.

Her room wasn't as big as his room, but it could occupy two passionate teenagers. He pulled off his shirt. Caroline was lying on her bed, smiling at him sweetly. Klaus was stroking her blonde hair, kissing down her neck. He unzipped her dress slowly and it took so damn long until he finally revealed her porcelain skin. She was in red underwear. Klaus enjoyed the view with a smirk.

"Don't look at me like that, Klaus," she covered her face coyly. "You're making me so embarrassed!"

He laughed, amused by her comment. He had been thinking about taking her to his bed for long time now. Just when he had been about to give up, she had taken him by surprise. He was so fond of her now, it almost made him afraid. Afraid that he would tear her heart apart and make her cry until there were no tears left.

Klaus hesitated before her, just to make sure she was ready. Caroline Forbes was a virgin, right?

'I'm going to take care of you, Caroline Forbes," He drawn towards her, his mouth took over hers, the tip of his tongue teasing her. His kiss was an open-mouthed kiss, messing with her head. Caroline closed her eyes as he lowered himself on top of her.

"Klaus, I'm not a virgin, okay?" she said against his erection.

Klaus stopped stroking her pelvis. He was watching her face, and her eyes were filling with hot and fresh tears.

_No, it couldn't be true, right?_

She rose from her bed, sitting by herself. "I know it must confuse you, but yeah, I'm not virgin, Klaus. I had sex with someone," she bit her lower lip.

He stared at her lips, that tasty mouth that wasn't his own. '_Don't let it be Stefan, _please_. That would be so awkward.' _

"Who is he?" he asked solemnly.

Caroline looked down the floor. She sighed. "Just a guy I knew back in New York. He was a college student and I wasn't really serious about him. I mean after the summer was over, he never called me again. I guess…,"

Klaus suddenly felt much better now. "So you're not virgin? That doesn't matter to me," he shrugged, smiling at her. "Don't cry, Caroline," he wiped the tears from her beautiful face. "You know it's okay if…,"

She stopped him. "No. I want you here with me," she smiled.

Then she brushed her lips against his jawline, trailing down to his neck, and down over his naked chest. She knew it. She was ready for him to have her. No other boys. No Stefan. No brother. Only Klaus Mikaelson. She licked his earlobe, teasing him further.

"I want you," she whispered alluringly.

Klaus helped her back down onto her bed, exploring her mouth with kissing, licking, and biting her playfully. She was beautiful to him in every way possible and it was crazy. He didn't know if he loved her or not, but he did know _something_. He wanted her as desperately as she wanted him.

She opened her legs so Klaus would know that she was ready.

"I'm on the pill, Klaus," she smiled. She could feel her slit rubbing against his penis. "Klaus…," she screamed his name suddenly as he thrust inside her.

"Oh god," she moaned desperately.

Klaus had had plenty of sex before, of course. But it was just for a distraction; meaningless sex that allowed him to escape from his world and piss off his father. He and Caroline were a completely different story. This thing between the two of them was beginning to feel so real.

Caroline pulled him into her closely, and he unzipped his jeans and kicked them on the floor with his boxers. They were both naked now, and she enjoyed the moment, giggling at him. She was drenched in pleasure with her lips on his lips, their tongues dancing together in perfect harmony. She licked his neck, sliding her tongue against his skin.

"I'm sorry about your father," she said as tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. She moved besides him, looking at his face. Her fingers were playing with his curls, and he just smiled at his gloriously naked girlfriend.

That's why he loved sex. It made him feel like he could be open about himself, if only for a little while.

"He's an asshole. He thought that just because he paid the fucking bills he could mess with us. I hate him, but most of all because he's not my father…,"

"Sssshh….Klaus don't cry, please," she tried to calm him down, stroking his cheek.

He liked her touch. He liked everything about her right now.

"I hope he hasn't cried lately, Caroline. I wish him worse," he said coldly.

"Why did you say he's not your father? I'm sorry I'm…,"

Klaus observed her intently. "No. He isn't my father. You know what? I'm bastard son of a bitch," his laugh sounded bitter. "Can we stop talking about them?"

Caroline didn't say anything further. Probably because she was afraid she would make him angry, or that he would keep remembering something that he didn't want to. He was huddled against her closely, and he felt so warm against her smooth skin. Caroline had slept with Klaus Mikaelson and had been damn good!

"Good night, Klaus."

"Goodnight Caroline."

XXX

Caroline sighed softly as she felt something under her blanket. She remembered suddenly that she was with Klaus, and she could feel that he was licking her slit or something. She batted her eyelashes at him with bated breath as he looked up at her from beneath the covers.

"God, Klaus," she groaned.

He was facing her with a smile.

"Good morning love," he smirked against her neck, kissing it harder.

She couldn't say anything, so she just sighed- and he loved every minute of it. Klaus had slept much better last night. He kissed her mouth, his tongue was hurtling against hers. She felt so good, even for the morning after. Her nails were playing against his flat stomach, and their chests were pressed perfectly against one another.

"Sweetie, are you up?"

Caroline jolted as she heard her mother calling for her. She didn't know what had happened, right? Caroline covered her mouth with her hand. She didn't immediately answer her mother's voice, but she was really starting to panic about this mess. Klaus only smirked, and she thought to herself that he loved seeing her panic.

'What should I do? Help me think!" she slapped his shoulder playfully, but he just laughed softly.

"Yeah, I just woke up. I'm going to take a shower…," Klaus prompted Caroline, rubbing her breasts in slow movement. The sensation almost made her lose consciousness. He grabbed her finger and put into his mouth, tasting it. This was _so_ not okay.

In fact, Caroline couldn't breathe as Klaus began tasting her finger and kissing her. Suddenly he was thrusting into her and mumbling sexy words in her ear. This was so damn crazy. He needed to stop. Caroline stared into his blue eyes, anchoring herself from being lost in pleasure.

"You need to leave. My mom is here and I will be dead if she knows that you're here with me," she told him in very low voice.

"No," he shook his head playfully.

"Klaus, don't put me in bad place, okay? Just…," she enjoyed their good time, and their morning sex had felt so good. She was actually surprised by how greatly it had surpassed her expectations. "Please Klaus."

"Caroline, are you alright?" her mother asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied quickly. She didn't have any choice, so she shoved him harshly, and Klaus hit the floor. She gaped stupidly, trying to apologize but not finding the words to excuse her rash decision.

"Caroline, are you crazy?" he snapped angrily. Obviously the fall was unexpected, and it had hurt. She had almost broken his ankle.

'Caroline?" Liz called to her daughter.

"I'm about to take a shower, Mom!" she yelled angirly, gritting her teeth. Klaus was on the floor, holding his pain in.

"Okay sweetheart. Oh, and Damon's still asleep, but there are pancakes for you on the table. I'll see you when I get home. Have a good day at school, okay?"

"Bye mom," she replied quickly.

"It was close," he said as he sat on the bed. Their clothes were all over the floor. Caroline just stared at him. She had known that he was a trouble, and now she trapped with him, enslaved by her strong emotions.

"You need to get home, you know." she told him.

"Yeah, I guess, but…," he grazed her earlobe with his lips lightly. "You smell so good in the morning."

She closed her eyes, enjoying every moment of it. She gave him pleasure by clasping his mouth into hers, licking and thrusting him harder for a moment. Her hand pulled his blonde curls out. "Okay now you need to get dressed to go, okay?"

"As you wish," he kissed her on the cheek lightly before picking up his jeans and T-shirt. That had been crazy good sex. Caroline covered her bare body with a blanket, getting something from her closet. Klaus watched at her for a moment, watching her wearing her baggy T-shirt and nothing else. It covered every curve he had explored before. He couldn't help himself from licking his lips, but turned around once she finished.

"I should go. See you at school?"

"Bye." they hugged each other tightly for a while. She held her breath. Abruptly, they were pulling away from each other and Caroline followed him from behind.

"Okay, see you after school, I guess." Klaus smiled at his girlfriend. He kissed her cheek lightly, giving her an instant red blush. She was shocked when she saw that Stefan was standing outside her front door, and had watched as Klaus kissed her cheek.

"Hello, Salvatore," his voice was mocking. "Goodbye, sweetheart." He approached Stefan and slapped his back a little too roughly in greeting before walking out of her house.

Caroline bit her lower lip. She didn't know how to act around him now, but she tried to smile. "Hi. You didn't call…,"

"Oh, yeah. I just wanted to make sure you're okay, Caroline. You didn't answer my calls so I was afraid you were sick or something. Damon wasn't answering the phone, either, though." Stefan smiled thinly, looking up at her clothes.

"Do you need a drive to school?" he asked in his usual friendly tone.

'Yeah, can you wait for me?" she asked him.

"Of course. I'll wait here, okay?" he replied with a tiny smile. There was something odd about his voice.

Her boyfriend and her best friend weren't good friends, she knew _that_. Caroline's head felt so freaking dizzy sometimes from all of this drama. She had known she would lose this game with Klaus. In the game of love and seduction, they would always be one winner, and the loser would fall in love.

She should come clean to Stefan now or never at all.

* * *

**I will write long apologize letter to you if it would make you forgive. But thank you for patience. I know I'm being so bad person to make you waiting but I hope this update turns good.**

**Special Shout Out to my tumblr friend Erica aka shedreamincolor, my graphic maker darkmagicluvr (for making me graphic cover), and my lovely and super patient beta Alexis to make me write this story. Special anon who reviewed the last time, thank you so much for being patient. **

**My lovely readers, who followed and favorite this story and my other stories. You know what you're greatest thing ever. Thank you for support me. **

**Warning: mature content (just a little)**

Yes, this is my first time to smut scene and I hope it turns good. I want to hear your opinion about this chapter, mostly. Yeah review, review, please?

Love you guys

See you next time.

Free follow me at Proudesian:) in tumblr


End file.
